Raidou Kuzunoha: The summoner from the future
by Shouhei Narumi
Summary: What will happen when someone from the present gets trapped in the 1920s world of Devil summoner?
1. Chapter 1

**Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner**

_**Prologue **_

_**It started out as just another sunny spring in the Capital. Or so people going about their daily lives thought. Soon there would be a major and unexplained occurrence which would impact on the future of the Capital. Especially the lives of a certain Devil Summoner and a rather laid-back detective. As well as the arrival of a visitor from another time.**_

**Chapter 1: The unexplained gateway.**

As the sun rose in Tsukudo-Cho, a lone figure stood outside the Narumi Detective agency. At a glance passersby noticed his getup and assumed that he was just other student of Yumizuk high school. However they missed the tubes hidden just under his cloak which marked him as a Devil Summoner, Raidou Kuzunhoa the XIV. After standing in silence for a few moments more he turned and, gripping the door handle, entered the building.

An older man wearing a cream colored suit greeted him.

"Morning Raidou. Working early today? "He said stifling a yawn with his right hand.

"Yeah. I need to see the herald in Shinoda. Apparently there's been a strange sighting." Raidou answered. Narumi scratched his head.

"Huh that's weird. I've been getting some calls lately about strange sightings too. I thought they were just prank calls. Now, well, maybe there's some truth to them." He walked over to the desk near the open window and picked up his newspaper. Raidou picked up his cap and, after adjusting it, he left with Gouto just behind him.

Sitting down on his chair he glanced at the front page and an article caught his eye. Narumi began to read aloud to himself. Strange sightings in the Capital. Witnesses claim to have seen a black gateway appear right in front of them and then disappear into thin air moments later. Before he could read further the phone began to ring. Narumi set down the paper and picked up the phone receiver.

"Hello Narumi Detective Agency." After a moment he jotted something down. "Okay, got the address. I'll be there soon. Thank you." He hung up and then resumed reading his paper. Right after I'm done with my newspaper he thought to himself with a smile

Meanwhile at Shinoda Raidou and Gouto had just arrived via streetcar. Walking along the dirt path towards the Nameless shrine, Gouto commented on the newest case.

"I wonder what it was that people saw. Maybe it was the work of another Summoner or possibly a demon? Hopefully the Herald knows more than we do." As soon as they arrived at the shrine, Raiodou reached out and pulled on the bell hanging just above his head. The bell resounded throughout the area. Moments later soft footsteps were heard and then a pale woman dressed in an all concealing black cloak appeared from inside the shrine. "I am the Herald of Yatagarasu, the one who governs the peace in the Capital." She announced. "So far a total of six people have reported seeing a black gateway appear within the Capital. It has only remained visible for a few moments but just its appearance has been causing unrest. It is up to you Raidou Kuzunoha as acting Summoner to find out what or who is causing it and to put a stop to it."

Raidou nodded. "Of course. I'll head back to the Capital and find out what I can. I give you my word as a Summoner."

The herald smiled. "I knew you would. Good luck in you mission. I must now return to Yatagarasu and report back." She then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the shrine.

Gouto looked up at Raidou. "Well I guess it's back to Capital for us. We should probably start our investigation in Tsukudo-Cho since it's the closest. Let's go."

However unbeknown to them both as well as Narumi they were about to get an uninvited guest.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Summoner**

**Chapter 2: The mysterious lady**

As Raidou Kuzunoha and Gouto were heading back to the Capital, the black and blue gateway once again appeared in front of startled onlookers in Tsukudo-Cho. As people watched, someone shot out from it and face planted on the ground. As the person slowly sat up, shaking their head to clear it, onlookers noticed it was a young lady. She stood up and brushed her long brown hair out of her face. After looking around in silence and utter disbelief for a few moments she finally spoke,

"Okay where the hell am I?"

She picked up her bag lying next to her and slipped it onto her back as she wandered over to a young woman not much older to her. With a smile she asked her question. "Hi. Could you tell me where I am?" But the woman recoiled from her with a look of horror on her face,

"She's a demon." The woman whispered then she began to shout at the top of her lungs. "Demon! She's a demon!"

Suddenly everyone began to shout those same words. "Uh oh. This isn't good." The young lady muttered faced with an angry mob. So she did the best thing she could think of. She got the hell out of there!

Meanwhile at the Narumi Detective Agency Narumi put down his newspaper with a sign. Man I'm bored he thought to himself. He stood up from his desk. I guess I'd better make myself. Then he headed into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. At the same time the young woman from earlier was being pursued by an angry. As she ran she saw that just up ahead a large building stood. Glancing back she noticed she was just ahead of the mob currently pursuing her so she made a dive for the building. She grabbed the door handle and let herself in. She stood just inside, trying to catch her breath. Then she heard a man's voice just outside. "I think she went in there. I'll check." Looking around frantically she saw a desk a few feet way. Her mind made up, she hurried over to it and knelt down. A bit of a tight squeeze she thought to herself. She was going to find another hiding spot when she heard the door to the building open. Her mind made up she hid in the space under the desk. Not a moment too soon as someone entered the room.

"Now where did she go?" Spoke a rough sounding voice. Under the desk the lady crouched down. Unfortunately Narumi chose this exact moment to enter the room!

"Can I help you?" He asked the man standing there.

"Yeah I'm looking for a lady." He answered. Narumi sat down at his desk and placed his coffee cup on it.

"Have you tried the Red- Light district?" Narumi answered making a joke. The man just glared at him.

"No. She came out of that black hole thing that keeps showing up. Tell me if you see her." He left the building, slamming the door behind him.

Narumi scratched his head. "Don't know what he wanted with her but it couldn't be good."

He stood up and looked down at the desk. "You can come out now, he's gone."

There was a thud and a pained yell. Narumi chuckled and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"No. That hurt." Came a muffled reply. Narumi stretched out his hand. "Here. Let me help you up."

After a moment his uninvited guest took his hand and slid out from under the desk. Helped to her feet she stared at Narumi, rubbing the top of her head.

Narumi crossed his arms and looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who are you and why were you hiding under my desk?"

The woman smiled at him. "My name's Jean and it's a long story."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Summoner**

**Chapter 3: Two worlds collide**

Narumi leaned against his desk, arms folded in front of him.

"Okay well so far all I know is your name's Jean. That doesn't exactly explain why that man was looking for you earlier. Or why a mob was chasing you for that matter. Care to fill me in?"

Jean just signed. "I wish I knew. I started this morning at home, just minding my own business. Who knew my day would end up like this."

"Hmm. Maybe we should wait for Raidou to get here. "Narumi said glancing towards the door.

"Who's he? Another detective?" Jean asked.

"He's had more experience dealing with strange goings on in the Capital." Narumi answered

Jean looked at him with a bemused expression. "Oh really? Like what? Give me one example. "

Narumi leant back against the desk, lost in thought. After a moment he spoke. "I've got one."

"Okay than let's hear it."

"About two years ago I got a call from a young girl, a Miss Kaya Daidoji. At first I thought this was just a prank call but she sounded frantic so I kept her on the phone. She asked me if I could meet her at the Ushigomi-Gaeri Bridge, on the city's outskirts, so I went there with Raidou to find out what she wanted."

Jean interrupted then. "But why did she ask you and Raidou for help? I mean, couldn't she just speak to her parents or a teacher?"

"Actually that's what I told her but she said we were the only ones she could turn to for help. The next thing I knew we were standing on the bridge in the pouring rain."

"So what did she want?" Jean asked.

"She asked us to kill her." Raidou answered walking into the room. Then he looked at Jean. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Jean. Narumi was just telling me about Kaya. Why did she want you to kill her?"

"When a female member of the Daidoji household turns sixteen they become possessed by a demon. Kaya was about to turn 16 and she was terrified so she turned to us to help. She wanted us to end her life so she wouldn't become possessed. Of course we didn't know any of this when we first met her. Before we could ask her anything she was kidnapped by a bunch of soldiers in red." Raidou explained to Jean.

"Whoa. That's crazy. Who were the soldiers and why did they want Kaya?"

"Kaya actually became possessed by a Raidou Kuzunoha from a different time. The soldiers in red were actually reanimated corpses, created for the purpose of being an unstoppable army by a General named Munakata." Narumi answered this time.

Jean became angry. "Okay now you're just messing with me. I can believe that you two are detectives and that a girl may have asked you to kill her. No way do I believe that demons exist in this day and age. Also no way can someone reanimate the dead. Is this some kind of joke just because I happen to like movies and novels on the supernatural?"

Narumi put his hand up. "Whoa calm down doll face. It's all true. Kind of wish it wasn't though. "

Jean glared at him. "Hey in this day and age that sort of story might come up in a book but not in real life."

"Actually it happens quite a lot. The Capital seems to be a magnet for this sort of thing. Well that and Raidou anyway. I just go along with it." Narumi grinned.

"Hang a second. What year is this? I've got the strangest feeling that I might not be anywhere near home. I hope I'm wrong."

Narumi raised an eyebrow at this. "It's the year 1920 of course. Hey are you okay? You've gone white as a sheet." He rushed forward just as Jean's knees buckled. He managed to catch her as she collapsed.

"Jean are you okay? Jean?" But she was out cold.

**End of chapter 3 Two worlds collide**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First impressions

The first thing Jean noticed when she woke was that she seemed to be lying on something soft. Sitting up slowly she opened her eyes. Suddenly she moved back with a startled yelp. Overbalancing she ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Oops. Sorry doll face. Umm, are you okay?" Narumi asked sheepishly. He had been leaning over to check on Jean just as she woke up. He stood back as she slowly sat up,

Jean just glared at him.

"What did he do this time?" Raidou asked a bemused look on his usually serious face. Narumi looked at him is disbelief.

"What do you mean** this time**? I haven't done anything!" He protested.

"Give it time. It's still early." Gouto added. He was curled up on Narumi's desk, sunning himself. Raidou tried to hide his smile. Narumi shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh. "Great, seems like everyone's ganging up on me. Who's next, Gouto?"

"Why **were** you leaning over me? I don't even know you that well. Are you like this with all the women you've just met?" Jean asked him. Narumi blushed at that.

"Hey…it's not like…that" He stammered. "I was just checking on you. Raidou help me out here." He asked looking in Radiou's direction.

Raidou just shook his head. "Sorry. Not getting involved. Plus I've got work to do." He picked up his hat from the coat rack and headed towards the door. Gouto leapt down from the table and followed close behind.

Narumi looked towards the door. "Gee thanks for standing up for me Raidou. Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of pervert or something." He grumbled.

Turning around he saw to his amazement that Jean was standing, 'Are you okay? You probably shouldn't be walking around. " Narumi asked.

"I don't know about you but I need some fresh air." Jean answered. She started to walk towards the door. (Actually stumbled would be a more accurate description.)

Narumi started towards her and offered his hand but Jean just ignored him and took another step. A moment later she realized Narumi had his arm around her waist and was leading her towards the couch. "Huh? What just happened?" Jean asked as she sat down.

".You went white as a sheet and almost hit the floor." Narumi told her.

Jean signed. "Sorry." Narumi stared at her, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Sorry for what?"

"Well to start with, for being a jerk towards you. You did help me when that mob was after me. Plus you let me stay here.'

Narumi smiled. "Well I couldn't just leave you all on your own. You were lost for one thing, out cold for another. That's just not me."

This clearly surprised Jean as she just stared, eyes wide. Narumi leant against the table. "I have to say I've never seen someone faint just from hearing me tell them the year."

Jean took a deep breath and released it. "You're gonna find this crazy…"

Narumi chuckled at that. "Actually with all the odd cases that we get, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Okay well I'm not from around here. Not just this area but this world and time. Before you say anything, I know it's true. If I'm right this is another time. I'm from the year 2011."

Narumi stood up straight and seemed deep in thought. Jean watched as he alternated between her and his own thoughts. Without warning Narumi started snickering which soon turned into full blown laughter.

Jean scowled at him as he laughed. She folded her arms against her chest and sat back in disgust.

Thankfully Tae Asakura chose this moment to walk into the detective agency, possibly saving Narumi from a verbal tirade.

"Hello Narumi. Um what's so funny?" She looked over at Narumi who was wiping tears of laughter away from his face.

"She heh. She thinks she's from the future." He responded between gasps. Tae looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Confused she looked around and seeing Jean walked over to her. "Hi I'm Tae Asakura." She stuck out her hand. Jean smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Jean. It's nice to find one sane person around here."

"What does he mean by that anyway? You're from the future? Not yanking my chain are you?"

Jean shook her head. "I wish I was making this entire story up. Unfortunately for me it's true."

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Tae pulled out a notebook and pen.

"Sounds like a good story. Would it be okay if I asked you everything that's happen so far?"

"Go right ahead. Want me to start at the beginning?"

Tae smiled. "Sure. Whenever you're ready."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The search finally begins**

Jean had just about finished her story for Tae when Narumi chose that exact moment to interrupt.

"Excuse me."

Tae looked up at him but Jean refused to look him in the eye, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

"Um I just wanted to apologize for laughing earlier. It was kind of rude to laugh at a new client."

"Kind of rude?" Tae responded. Jean looked up at him in disbelief. "New client? What are you talking about?"

Narumi smiled. "Well you did show up at the Narumi Detective agency needing help. That makes you a client."

Jean started at him. "So does this mean you're willing to believe me now? Earlier you were laughing at me like I'd lost my mind."

Narumi looked a little guilty. "Yeah sorry about that. I promise I won't do that again."

Jean considered this for a few moments. Then she smiled oddly. "Okay but I'll keep you to your word."

Narumi nodded, not liking Jean's smile.

"Okay. We should probably start this investigation by checking the area you first ended up in."

"I more or less remember where it is so I'll try and lead you to it."

"More or less?" Narumi asked. "That's not very reassuring."

"Hey just for the record I was being chased by an angry mob. Excuse me if I wasn't very interested in where I happened to be." Jean responded.

"Okay, okay calm down. I was only asking. Let's just check out Tsukudo Cho and look for clues. Maybe ask around too."

"Sure. There's just one problem. I can't go walking around dressed like this." Jean indicated her outfit. "I do kind of stick out."

Tae smiled at that. "Actually I have an idea. Just give me about an hour and I can solve that problem."

Jean wasn't quite sure Tae had planned but decided to go along with it.

Just over an hour later Tae returned carrying three large bags. Narumi looked up from his newspaper as Tae approached the table.

"What's in there?" Jean enquired. Tae dropped the bags onto the table and turned to her. "Something for you. I had to guess at your size but I think it'll work. Try them on."

Jean looked a little confused but walked over to see what Tae had brought. She peered into the first bag and grinned. "Wow nice! These are awesome! Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After picking up the bags, Jean entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

A short time later Jean emerged from the office wearing the new clothes Tae had picked up earlier.

Narumi just stared at her.

"How do I look?" Jean asked with a grin.

Tae had picked out a long dress similar to her own; however this one was a light cream color.

Jean also sported a hat that matched her new outfit. All in all it looked good. However the new shoes posed a problem as Jean had never worn anything with a heel. Hopefully I won't end up face planting in the near future she thought to herself.

Narumi continue to stare at Jean in silence which was making her a more than a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes or something? You keep staring at me."

Narumi blinked. "Yeah. I was just getting use to your other clothes. I have to say you look a lot different in a dress that's all."

"Okay then since I can blend in now, should we get this show on the road?"

"Huh?" Narumi asked.

"It means let's start this case."

Narumi just shook his head at that. "Okay well let's go."

Together the group left the agency and headed out to ask if anyone had seen where Jean had first shown up in their world.

But they had only just started their search when Tae realized something.

"Uh oh." Tae suddenly said.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked her.

Tae turned to her. "I just remembered that I have an article to write. I completely forgot about it. I'm sorry but I'll have to go. "

Jean just smiled. "That's okay."

"Hopefully you'll find something soon. Good luck." Tae answered and turned to leave. "Keep an eye on Narumi for me okay?"

"I promise. See you later." She waved goodbye.

As soon as Tae left, Narumi raised an eyebrow. "What did she mean by 'keep an eye on Narumi'?"

Jean shrugged. "Beat's me. You've known her longer than me so you should know. Anyway we won't get anywhere standing here. Let's go." She started to head towards two teenagers dressed in what she assumed was a school uniform. "I'll try asking them."

"Yeah sure. I'll try asking around too. We'll meet back here in, say, half an hour."

They split up.

While Jean questioned the two teens, Narumi asked around. But after questioning an older man in a suit, a young lady in a kimono, and a rickshaw driver Narumi came to the conclusion that no one had seen Jean when she had first shown up in Tsukudo Cho. Deciding to take a break, Narumi found a bench and sat down. I wonder how Jean went, Narumi thought to himself. Just then Jean showed up slightly out of breath. Joining Narumi on the bench, she sighed.

"I'm guessing no luck either."

"Nope and my feet are killing me." Jean slipped off her shoes. "Man, how do women walk in heels?"

Narumi smiled at that comment. "I'm guessing that you don't usually wear shoes with a heel?"

"You guessed right. I usually wear sneakers."

Narumi looked perplexed. "What are sneakers?"

"The shoes I was wearing when we first met. Anyway this investigation was a bust."

They sat there in silence for a minute. Then Jean spoke up.

"Should we head back to the agency?"

"Probably. I can't think of anything else." Narumi stood up. "Let's go."

"Hang on. Let me just put my shoes back on." She reached down and picked up her shoes and, after slipping them on, stood up.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go."

Together they headed back. As they walked Jean became aware of a voice. It seemed to be speaking directly at her. She stopped walking. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?" Narumi looked puzzled.

"Never mind then. I just thought I heard a voice but maybe I'm hearing things."

After a moment Narumi continued walking, Jean not far behind.

I wonder if I am hearing things. It really seemed like someone was talking to me. Jean thought to herself. As Narumi walked on ahead, he was completely unaware that something was happening to Jean.

Jean stopped suddenly, feeling a cold breeze envelope her. "Huh what's happening?" She exclaimed as darkness swept over her. She cried out in alarm and Narumi spun around mid-step.

"Jean!" He shouted. He grabbed for her outstretched hand but it was too late. Narumi looked on in horror as she vanished into thin air.

"Jean where are you? Jean!"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Narumi searched frantically for Jean, Jean woke up in a dark Tsukudo Cho. It was an almost a mirror copy of the city she had left except for one major difference: the streets were filled not with people but with demons!

Jean looked around in disbelief. Where am I she thought to herself?

In the distance she saw what looked like a large yellow dog with a brown mane. However as she got closer it turned its head as if it sensed her presence, and Jean just stared. When it turned around fully she realized it had two heads.

"Who are you?" Jean asked. It watched her with its two heads for a moment then it began to speak.

"I AM ORTHRUS HUMAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE DEMON'S REALM?" It asked in a deep voice.

"I'm not sure how I got here. I think something or someone sent me here. I just want to go back to my own world."

It turned and lifting up a huge doglike paw indicated a large glowing blue light.

"I BELIEVE THAT DIMENSIONAL RIFT WILL ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE THIS WORLD. I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO LEAVE." It told her. Jean nodded and after thanking the demon, she left. As Jean walked closer to the blue light, she decided to take Ortorous's advice and leave as soon as she could. Once Jean was standing in front the gateway, something leapt out of the shadows. Standing in front of her was a huge white dog with a snake where its tail should be. A Cerberus!

"A TASTY SNACK!" It spoke as it walked towards her. Jean tried to make a break for the gateway but Cerberus leapt in front of her, blocking her exit.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE. HMM WHAT'S THAT? FINE THEN. MY MASTER WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU." It growled and stepped back. As Jean watched a young man in an all concealing cloak and hood stepped forward.

He looked Jean up and down with a frown. "I was expecting someone a bit more….intimidating."

"Well excuse me. Hey wait a second. Are you the one who brought me here?" Jean exclaimed.

"If you are referring to the dark realm, then yes. However I am not the one who brought you to this world. That was another."

Jean just stared at him. "Wait back up a step. So if you didn't bring me here, to this world, then who did?"

But the man just laughed at Jean. "Why should I tell you? You aren't even worth my time. I brought you to this realm believing you to be a powerful being from the future, one who could help me control the human world. Unfortunately for you you are far less than that. I'm afraid that you won't leave this realm alive." He turned away. "Cerberus kill her." At his command the demon leapt forward. Jean, realizing the gateway was her only choice, dived for it. Before she was fully inside the gateway Jean felt something strike her left arm. An instant later she found herself back in Tsukudo Cho. That was when Jean felt a searing hot pain engulf her arm. As she looked down she found the sleeve a shredded mess and running from her elbow down to her wrist were two deep bloody gashes. In agony her mind flashed back to the instant when she felt something strike her arm. Cradling her blood soaked, injured arm against her side Jean slowly made her way back to the agency. Luckily for her Narumi had just left the agency followed closely by Raidou. He was on his way to find Jean.

"Narumi you need to take a break. You've been looking for Jean nonstop for two days." Raidou said. Narumi kept walking almost like he was ignoring the young Summoner. "It won't do Jean any good if you wear yourself out looking for her."

Narumi spun around angrily. "So should I just give up? Just stop looking and hope she gets back safe?" Raidou sighed. "I'm not saying that. I hope she's okay too. Getting worked up about it doesn't help anyone" Narumi blinked at that. "Sorry I'm just worried. I should have helped her but I didn't do anything."

Before Raidou could respond to that he noticed a familiar face stumbling towards them. "Hey Narumi isn't that…Jean?" Narumi stared for a moment then his eyes lit up. "Jean!" He exclaimed. He hurried towards her with a smile on his face, which instantly turned to a look of horror when he saw the state she was in. Much to Jean's embarrassment Narumi decided to carry her in his arms back to the agency while Raidou hurried towards ( ) to pick up bandages. Once they were back, Narumi set Jean down on the couch. While he waited for Raidou, Narumi examined Jean's injuries. "What happened to you?" He asked as he lifted up her arm. Jean gasped in pain. "Oh geeze sorry. " Narumi reacted.

"No its okay." Jean stammered. "It's just a little sore." Narumi stared at her. "It looks like something tried to take your arm off."

Raidou arrived at that moment and Narumi set about bandaging Jean's torn arm. Once, when Narumi accidently touched a particularly sore spot, Jean gasped and buried her head into Narumi's shoulder. The detective seemed more than a little surprised by this but kept working on her arm. It took two rolls of bandage by the time Narumi had finished binding Jean's arm. "There all done." He said. Jean slowly lifted her head up and looked down at her arm. "Thank you. It feels better. Um but I seem to have made a mess of your jacket." Narumi looked down and noticed at once what she meant. Clearly more concerned about Jean's injuries than his own outfit, the blood leaking from her arm had dripped onto Narumi's jacket. "No that's okay. It's only blood. Anyway it'll wash out and I think your arm's more important." Jean smiled at that.

"So how does your arm feel?" Raidou interrupted. "A lot better now thanks to you both. Now that I think about it, I never got the chance to tell you how I got hurt."

Narumi gave Jean a worried look. "Are you sure you don't want to get some rest first? You look a little pale." Jean just shook her head.

"I appreciate the fact that you're worried about me but if I don't tell you what happened I'll probably forget later."

Narumi nodded. "Okay if you're sure then." Jean nodded. Taking a deep breath she began to explain everything that had happen to her after she vanished in front of Narumi. By the time she came to the part of her story where she met the young man dressed completely in black, an hour had passed. Jean took a breath then told her friends exactly what the man had told her, word for word. "Whoa so do you think that man's another Summoner?" Narumi asked Raidou. "He's probably a dark Summoner. Normal Summoner's are forbidden to use demons against humans. What I don't understand is why he brought you to the dark realm. What did he mean by you not being the one he wanted? "

"I wish I knew. He said something about me helping him take over the human realm. Then he said I wasn't the one he wanted and set his demon on me. Not my day today."

Narumi scratched his head. "Actually you've been gone longer than that. More like two days."

Jean yawned. "No wonder I feel so tired. " Narumi stood up." Maybe you should get some rest." He told her, helping her to her feet. "Yeah maybe I should," As soon as Jean was settled, Narumi left the bedroom. Raidou was standing next to the couch when Narumi reentered the room.

"That girl's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." He said. Narumi smiled at that.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 One answer leads to more unanswered questions

When Jean woke up the next morning she found herself back in Dark Tsukudo Cho. "Oh man, not again." Jean muttered. Sitting up she looked around. The area looked pretty much the same except for one major difference: it was too quiet. Why do I get the feeling that this isn't a good sign, she thought to herself. Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere by sitting around, Jean got to her feet. Looking around she decided to head for the detective agency. But as soon she had stepped forward a voice spoke. A very familiar voice. "So here you are again. I thought after you last experience here, you wouldn't be back,"

The same Summoner who set his demon on her was standing in the center of the bridge. Jean glared at him. "For your information, I didn't come back here on my own. Did you bring me here again?"

He just shook his head. "No, not this time. You did."

This confused Jean and she just stared. "It's true. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are someone who can help me. Join me." He held out his hand. "We can rule the human world together." Jean shook her head. "Never. You tried to kill me! I don't even know who or what you are."

He smiled. "Then I suppose introductions need to be made. I am Lobo and I am a Dark Summoner."

"Raidou was right. I should have known." Lobo frowned at the mention of the Summoner's name. "So you are a friend of that Summoner. That complicates things." He struggled." No matter, you will still help me. I'll make sure you have no choice." He began to laugh. "I will see you soon." Then he vanished.

"Hey wait! How do I get back? Tell me!" Jean shouted. Lobo's voice answered you never left. Jean began to feel light headed and fell to her knees. Before she blacked out, something lunged at her.

"Nooooo!" Jean cried out. She sat up suddenly and almost fell forward. Realizing she was back in bed, Jean breathed a sigh of relief. Jean then became aware of approaching footsteps. Seconds later Narumi stepped into the room. "Are you okay? You were moaning and then I heard you scream." He moved over to the side of the bed. "Yeah I think so. It must have just been a dream. I hope so anyway."

"It must have been some nightmare. You sounded like you were yelling at someone. I heard you say something like 'you tried to kill me' and 'I'll never help you' it sounded pretty serious to me. Care to fill me in?"

Jean sighed and turned away. "I'm not sure if you'd believe me." Narumi grinned at that. "Well I think I might. I believe that you're not from around here and I deal with weird cases on a regular basis." Jean raised an eyebrow at that last comment. "Am I one of you weird cases?" Before Narumi could rephrase his comment, Jean burst out laughing. Narumi gave her a disbelieving look. Once Jean managed to stop, she apologized. "Sorry but the look on your face was priceless. Anyway now we're even."

"When did I laugh at you?" Narumi asked. He scratched his head." Oh yeah, when you told me you weren't from around here."

Jean smiled "Okay well the dream started like this."

Jean went on to tell Narumi everything that had happened to her in the dream, starting from the moment she woke up in the dark realm to the point where her dream came to an end.

"So basically that's everything. " Jean waited for Narumi to comment on something but he was strangely silent. He seemed lost in thought. For a moment she was afraid he would start laughing again. But he stayed silent. It was kind of unnerving. Finally Jean spoke up. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word."

Narumi looked at her startled. "Uh sorry I was just thinking." Jean looked at him. "Anyone can see that. What are you thinking about?"

"It's just that Lobo told you he didn't bring you to the Dark realm. It was you. How is that even possible? You're not a Summoner like Raidou right?" Jean shook her head. " course not. "

To Jean's amazement Narumi looked unconvinced. "I don't believe this. You think I'm lying."

Narumi looked at her, surprised at that comment. "Hey now wait a second doll face. I never said that."

Jean turned away from him, angry. "I can't believe this. After everything that's happened to me. I get pulled into this world by someone, chased by a mob, dragged into the dark realm. What have I missed? Oh yes and attacked by a crazy Summoner who wants to rule the world with my help. Then my friend thinks I'm lying to him. That really hurts."

Narumi looked sorry and tried to apologize to Jean but she wouldn't even look at him. After a while he gave up and left the room, hoping Jean would eventually calm down.

Sometime later Raidou and Gouto arrived back at the agency. As soon as they walked through the door, they both noticed something was wrong as soon as they walked through the door. "Okay what did you do this time?" He asked his boss. Narumi looked up from his newspaper and stared at Raidou. "What makes you think something happened and that I caused it?" Gouto leapt up from the floor and curled up the desk. "Seeing as you're reading the paper upside down, I know you haven't been here long." At that observation, Narumi blushed slightly. "Plus I can't see Jean in here. Since she's probably still recovering from her earlier run in, I'm guessing she's still inside." Raidou folded his arms against his chest. "That's what I have so far. Anything else to add?" Narumi shook his head. "No. Jean told me about a nightmare she had." Narumi went on to explain to Raidou exactly what Jean had told him. "When I asked if she was a Summoner like you, she told me that there was no way that she could be."

"Then why is she mad?" Raidou asked. Narumi looked kind of embarrassed. "Well, I may have upset her by kind of implying that, well; she might have been making things up."

Raidou looked at him. "So you accused her of lying."

"Well no, not exactly. Not actually said it to her face. More or less." Narumi admitted. Raidou shook his head at his boss in amazement.

Narumi heaved a sigh. "Any idea on how to fix this?" Raidou actually smiled at that. "Yes but since you caused this, you need to fix it yourself."

"You know, sometimes I wonder who's the boss around here." Narumi grumbled aloud. Gouto shook his head at that. "That's what I think too." He told Raidou.

So Narumi started to think about how to make it up to Jean. An hour later he still had no idea what to do. He couldn't ask Raidou since he had left on another case. Finally he decided to try to apologize to her again. Walking over to the bedroom he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Jean called out. "It's Narumi. Can I come in?" He heard Jean sigh. .After a moment of silence she pointed out that, since it was his agency, he could do what he liked. Narumi turned the doorknob and entered. Jean was sitting on the bed looking at him with a frown. Narumi scratched his head. "I can see you're still mad at me but let me explain. I didn't mean to say I thought you were lying. I don't think that at all. It's just, well, I was shocked when you told me what Lobo said and it kind of slipped out. Forgive me?" Jean looked at him in silence for a moment then she actually smiled. "Okay I accept your apology on one condition."

"I'm afraid to ask but okay. What condition?"

"The next time I tell you something and I say it's the absolute truth, will you believe me?"

Narumi nodded. "Okay then let's go." Jean slid off the bed. Narumi looked a little puzzled. "Go where?"

"To start with, who brought me to Tsukudo Cho? We don't know that yet so let's go." Jean then remembered the sleeve on her dress was shredded, not to mention the bloodstains. "I'll have to change. Just give me five minutes." Narumi was still standing there. "Into what exactly?"

"It'll have to be my own clothes. So much for trying to blend in but there's no other choice. I'll just have to get used to being stared at. "Jean remarked as she picked up her outfit from the bedside table. Just as she was about to change, she noticed Narumi still standing in the doorway. Jean raised an eyebrow

"Can I get some privacy or are you going to watch me change?" She asked.

"Oh sorry! I'll wait outside." Narumi stammered and hurriedly left, almost slamming the door in his haste.

Men, Jean thought then went about changing back into her own clothes.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 It never rains but it pours

Within the hour Narumi and Jean arrived once again in the streets of Tsukudo Cho. As they walked Jean noticed Narumi kept glancing at her. Finally Jean spoke up. "What's wrong?" The older detective looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You keep looking at me." Jean replied.

"I took my eyes off of you for a moment last time and you vanished into the Dark realm. This time where you go, I go." Narumi replied. Jean grinned at that. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I appreciate the thought though." At that she linked arms with Narumi. He blushed. Unfortunately for him Tae chose that exact moment to head down the street. Seeing them arm in arm she smiled to herself and hurried towards them.

"Isn't that cute. You two make a nice couple." She commented and Narumi looked even more embarrassed, it that was possible. He tried to think of a way to casually remove his arm from Jean's. "Getting back to what I wanted to ask you, did you have any luck finding any leads?" Jean shook her head. "Actually the fact is that I've been a little preoccupied lately."

"You know, I was wondering why you weren't wearing the dress I picked up for you." Tae mentioned.

"Sorry but it was involved in a misadventure, and it came out second best." Jean apologized to the reporter. "That's okay. What happened exactly?"

"If you've got time, I could tell you." Jean answered.

"How about this? In exchange for the outfit, could you give me an interview?"

"Deal." Jean answered. Tae smiled." Great I'll just go back to the office and pick up my camera. I shouldn't be too long. How about I meet you both here?" Jean nodded. After Tae was out of eyesight, Jean removed her arm from Narumi's.

"Why did you do that?" He asked. 'I'm just messing with you. You upset me earlier so I wanted to get you back. Now we're even." Narumi stared at her in disbelief.

"So all that was just payback? Now Tae's gonna think we're a couple. Thanks a lot." Narumi grumbled. "Stop complaining. I'll leave out the part where you didn't believe me to Tae. That way, no one will find out how mean you were."

But at what cost Narumi thought to himself. "Come on let's find somewhere to sit."

Together they found a bench and sat down. As they waited, Narumi realized something. "You know, something just occurred to me."

"What's that?" Jean asked. "Well, I don't know anything about you, other than your name of course."

"Oh you're right. I suppose with everything that's happen since I got here, it slipped my mind." Jean admitted. "Okay then what do you want to know?"

Narumi asked her. "How about what school do you go to? It obviously can't be Raidou's one though." Jean suddenly laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

"I'm actually older than I look." Jean answered. "Bet you can't guess how old."

Narumi seemed shocked by that. Tae arrived back at that moment and seemed amused by the look on Narumi's face. "Darn it seems like I missed something again. So what happened this time?"

"Narumi pointed that he doesn't know anything about me. I said he's welcome to ask and he wanted to know what school I go to. When I told him that I was older than I look, he got that weird look on his face." Jean explained.

Tae grinned. "That makes sense. So how old are you?"

"I'd say early 20's." Narumi spoke up.

"Almost. I'm actually closer to 30. Only a few years off." That remark caused even Tae to stare.

"Really? Wow." Tae exclaimed. "You know, that's close to Narumi's age. "

"Don't start this again." Narumi rolled his eyes.

"I'm just saying that you should get out of that stuffy old office once in a while." Tae commented

"For one thing it's not a stuffy old office. For another thing, I do go outside. "Narumi shot back.

Jean just looked on in bemusement. Tae snorted "Yeah sure. The last time you got out of the office was when the landlady locked you out. "

Narumi grumbled something under his breath, which Jean guessed was aimed to Tae. Something like "Dames"

"You got locked out of your office? How did that happen?" Jean just had to ask.

"Well Narumi was behind on his rent and…" Tae started.

"Only a little behind. "Narumi interrupted.

"Just how far is 'a little behind'?" Jean grinned.

"About two months." Narumi muttered. Jean collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny," Narumi replied. "We just didn't get many cases that month. How do you pay the rent when you hardly get any clients?"

After Jean finally managed to stop laughing, she decided to ask Narumi something.

"I've been wondering something. Why does that black cat follow Raidou everywhere?"

"Oh you mean Gouto? I actually don't know. I guess it just likes him. Any reason in particular you want to know? " Narumi answered.

"No just curious. Anyway, I just realized that you and Tae were supposed to be asking me questions, not the other way around."

Narumi scratched his head. "Yeah you're right. Okay, well then how old are you?"

"I'm,,," But before Jean could answer him, there was an explosion and they all felt the ground shake.

"Whoa!" Jean yelped. "What was that?"

"An earthquake. We haven't had them in a while. Not since the Soulless God." Narumi stood up. "I wonder why?"

"Let's go check it out." Jean spoke up, climbing to her feet.

"I might just sit this one out." Tae told them, looking a little pale.

'Okay than we'll go check it out. Will you be okay on your own?" Jean asked her.

Tae nodded "Yep. An earthquake won't keep Kichou Asakura down for long."

Together Jean and Narumi rushed towards a group of people who were looking just as shaken up as Tae,

"Excuse me but does anyone know where that explosion came from? Narumi asked. A grey haired man in a black business suit turned to him. "Don't know. There was just a big bang and then the ground shook. The strange thing is that nothing's damaged or burnt/."

"Huh? That's strange. Usually there's some debris or a fire when something blows up." Narumi just shook his head.

"Nothing normal happens in the Capital, does it?' Jean remarked. That's when she saw something moving through the crowd. It looked like a large white lion. As Jean looked on in amazement, it disappeared in to thin air. Jean continued to stare and Narumi, noticing the puzzled look on his friend's face turned to her. "Did you see something?" He asked her.

"Did you see that? The white lion..thing?" She asked. Narumi looked at her in confusion. "White lion? Are you feeling okay? There's nothing there except us and the crowd."

Jean looked back at the spot where the creature had disappeared and then back at Narumi. "Maybe I hit my head or something. But I could have sworn I saw something that wasn't human."

"See this is why I wondered if you're a Summoner before. Usually weird things only happen to Raidou. You know, maybe we should ask Raidou about what you saw. " Even though Jean agreed with his suggestion, she had the feeling he might be making fun of her. Jean decided not to comment on that.

"Let's go find Tae and maybe head back to the Agency." Narumi said. Jean nodded and they started to head back to where they left Tae.

Tae looked up as Narumi and Jean were a few feet away and waved them over. But just as Jean raised her hand to wave back, she suddenly got the strangest feeling something was watching them. "Narumi do you get the feeling someone's watching us?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. Noticing the uneasy tone of her voice, Narumi stopped and looked over at Jean. She looked upset and so he walked over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. At that moment Narumi also got the eerie feeling that they were being watched. As Tae looked on in alarm, a dark shadow engulfed Jean and Narumi and they vanished into thin air!

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 An unexpected ally

The first thing Narumi noticed when he woke up was that he was lying on the cold ground. As he sat up, Narumi noticed Jean lying in a heap next to him, unconscious. He reached over and shook her shoulder and Jean groaned. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around confused. "Where are we?" Jean asked sitting up. "I don't know but as far as I can tell, we're not in Tsukudo Cho anymore." He stood up and offered Jean his hand. After helping her to her feet, Narumi looked around. "Oh no. Not here again." Jean muttered. "Do you know where we are?" Narumi asked in disbelief.

"The dark realm. I remember being brought here. I was hoping I'd never be back." Jean sighed. "Now you're here and you'll be in danger too. Sorry." She looked depressed.

Narumi patted her arm in reassurance. "Hey it's not your fault. At least this time I can protect you. "At that, he pulled a gun out of his jacket pocket.

Jean looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. "Jean answered gratefully. Unfortunately for them both, Lobo chose to turn up at that exact moment.

"We have to stop meeting like this. 'Lobo chuckled and Narumi noticed Jean glare at the new arrival.

"I take it that this is the Dark Summoner you told me about?" Narumi remarked.

"So now you know who I am. But I haven't met you yet. "Lobo answered. Narumi decided at that moment he didn't like this guy.

"I'm Narumi. What do you want with Jean?" As he said that, Jean noticed that Narumi had stepped between her and Lobo. She was silently grateful.

"Well I actually had intended for Jean to be brought here. However you got too close and the spell brought you here too. But I guess that can't be helped now. "Lobo remarked.

Narumi frowned at the summoner. "I'll ask you again. What do you intend to do to Jean?"

"What I want is for Jean to help me take over the demon realm and the human world. But I believe that Jean has already told you that. However I have no use for you, detective." At that Lobo raised his arm and whispered something under his breath. In an instant a demon appeared in front of him.

"You called summoner?"

Narumi noticed Jean turn pale. "That's the same demon that attacked me." She whispered fearfully. She clutched her arm, remembering the agony she felt as her arm was slashed.

"Take the girl alive and unharmed. Do what you want to the man." Lobo told it. Then he turned to leave.

"No leave Narumi alone!" Jean suddenly yelled. Both Narumi and Lobo looked surprised. Jean stood in front of Narumi and growled at him. "If you hurt Narumi, I'll never help you. "

Lobo stared at her in amazement. "What exactly will you do if I hurt your friend? Attack me?"

"I don't know but I still won't let you hurt him." Jean responded. But in her mind she didn't know what to do. Luckily for her and Narumi, someone showed up. Or something in this case,

As Jean and Narumi watched a large animal jumped in front of them. It roared at Cerberus and then turned its head to look at Jean. It resembled a snow white wolf but it was gigantic, towering over both Jean and Narumi. "I had heard that a summoner was trying to take over our realm. Also that a human was trying to prevent this. Clearly that human is you. I am here to help." It told her. It knelt down and indicated its back. "Climb on. I will take you both to safety." Jean decided to trust it and climbed onto its back, sitting just behind its head. After a moment's hesitation, Narumi climbed up behind her. Cerberus lunged but the white wolf was quicker and took off running.

"Blast my master is not gonna be happy she got away. I guess there's no other choice. Cerberus, return." His demon disappeared in a flash light. "I'm out of here. If Jean survives, she will be the one my master assured me she is. If he is right, I may have to force her to side with me." Then he too vanished.

As the white wolf ran, Jean finally spoke. "I never did catch your name."

The white wolf stopped running and turned its head to look at Jean. "I am Fenrir."

"Thank you Fenrir for saving us both. I wasn't sure what we were gonna do. I've already faced that summoner's demon once before and it didn't end well for me." Jean told him.

"I have noticed you have no demons with you. You are clearly not a summoner but you are in the demon realm. How is that possible?"

Jean explained how she and Narumi ended up here. "So that human brought you here and threatened to harm your friend. Summoner's usually only fight demons. This means this man is an enemy to my kind and other humans. "Fenrir growled in anger.

"I want to stop him and his plans. He brought me here against my will and I want to find some way of stopping him before he messes up both our worlds." As Jean spoke, she noticed how quiet Narumi was.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Narumi was lost in thought and looked up, startled.

"Sorry I was just thinking how weird my life's gotten since you showed up at the agency."

Jean grinned at that. "You've got to admit this beats sitting around an office all day."

Narumi smiled. "That's true. I just have one problem. How do we get back Tsukudo Cho?"

Jean scratched her head. "You know, I have no idea. How do we get back?"

Fenrir seemed to smile at that. "I know of a way. Hold on." Suddenly he took off running again and Narumi fell forwards into Jean. "Oof!" He yelped.

"You okay Narumi?" Jean asked trying not to laugh. Narumi rubbed his nose. "Yeah just fine." He grumbled. Jean giggled,

They travelled in silence until Fenrir started to slow down. Narumi braced himself and succeeded in not falling into Jean. As soon as Fenrir stopped, Jean saw the dimensional rift in front of them. "There's the way out. Thank goodness." Fenrir knelt down and Jean slid down off of its back, followed closely by Narumi. "Before we leave, thank you for saving us. "She told Fenrir.

It nodded. "You are welcome. Safe journey." Jean and Narumi then turned and headed for the rift. Before she disappeared, Jean waved to Fenrir then they were gone.

But Jean hadn't seen the last of her demon rescuer as it had decided to follow them.

Once back in Tsukudo Cho, Jean and Narumi were greeted by a frantic Tae.

"Where have you two been? I've looking for you both for hours!"

Jean looked stunned "Huh? But I thought we were only there for an hour or two. Just how long have we been missing?"

"Five hours." Tae replied.

"I forgot to mention something. When Raidou went missing once, he was gone for days." Narumi told her.

"I'm sorry Tae. I didn't mean to worry you." Jean apologized to the reporter

"No that's okay. I'm just thankful you're safe. Oh and Narumi too." Narumi chose to ignore that last comment. "So what happened to you two?"

"Let's head back to the agency and I'll explain on the way."

Together they headed back.

A short time after they left a familiar figure appeared in Tsukudo Cho. It was Fenrir, who had decided to follow Jean. When it realized Jean wasn't there it sniffed the ground. After a moment it picked up Jean's scent and followed it.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sitting on the couch, Jean sighed and stretched. It's great to be back at the Agency, she thought to herself. She looked over at Narumi who was sitting at his desk, hunched over the typewriter. Every few minutes he would place his fingers on the keys, mutter under his breath and then remove his hands. After watching him for a few minutes, Jean stood up and walked over to the desk. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. Narumi looked up. "Kind of. I can't seem to begin this case file. I'm drawing a blank on what to type."

Jean decided to help him. "Well, this case started when I first found your agency. I was hiding from that mob. You knew I was hiding under your desk but you didn't tell that man who showed up. "Narumi nodded. "Yeah. I was kind of wondering why you were hiding there of all places."

Jean just shook her head. "I guess I just panicked and that was where I decided to hide. Thanks for not saying anything to that guy who came after me." Jean smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I'm not the sort of guy to let a dame get hurt." Narumi responded, looking slightly embarrassed. He looked down at the typewriter and began to type. Soon he had written half a page. Smiling he looked over at Jean. "Thanks for your help. I'm over my writer's block."

"Happy to help." Jean returned to the couch. As she watched Narumi completely absorbed in his writing, Jean smiled to herself. She thought back to when Narumi shielded her from the summoner. Even though he didn't know how much trouble they were in, he was trying to protect her. Then she remembered how she stood up and told to leave Narumi alone. Why did I say that?

Well he's my friend and he did save me from the mob. Plus he did defend me when that summoner wanted me to come with him. And when I got hurt he did look after me, Jean thought to herself.

Then Jean blushed when she remembered how she had buried her head onto Narumi's shoulder. Of course I was in pain but it was still an embarrassing thing to do. Jean decided not to worry about it and tried to focus on something else. Looking over at Narumi she noticed how absorbed he was in his work. She watched him typing and thought back to how his eyes lit up when she reminded him about their first meeting. Before she realized it she was staring at the detective.

Okay I have clearly got to focus on something else. Or someone else anyway, Jean thought to herself. She stood up and headed for the bathroom. Too busy to notice Narumi kept working, which was a first for him.

After taking a shower, Jean picked up her clothes and started to get dressed. As she did, she looked down at her heavily bandaged left arm. After a moment's hesitation, Jean decided that now was the time to check just how bad it really was. As Jean started to unwind the bandages on her arm, she noticed that it had long since stopped bleeding. Once the bandages were completely removed, Jean examined her arm.

It actually wasn't as bad as she thought. Although there were two claw marks, that extended from her elbow to her wrist, it had healed somewhat. Her arm was covered in bloodstains but they had since dried, making the wounds look worse than they were. Jean decided to wash her arm under the sink's taps. But as she placed it under the water, she hissed in pain. It still stung pretty badly. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Jean are you okay in there?" Narumi called out from the other side of the door. Jean wrapped her arm in a towel.

"Sure. I wanted to wash my arm. Not a smart idea." She answered. Grabbing her t-shirt Jean finished dressing and walked over to the door. "I'm coming out." She told him, turning the door handle. She was instantly greeted by Narumi, who had a very worried look on his face.

"You look a little pale. Are you positive you're okay?" He asked her. Jean nodded. "I'm fine. I tried to wash my left arm. Apparently that made my arm hurt again."

Narumi looked a little puzzled but he moved over so Jean could exit the bathroom. Heading towards the couch, Jean was followed closely by the detective.

Narumi was silent for a while. Then he asked again about Jean's state. Jean was about to point out that her arm only hurt a little and that she wasn't about to fall to pieces over it, when Raidou chose that moment to return to the office.

He looked from Narumi to Jean and back again. Then he seemed to smile.

"What did he do this time?" Raidou inquired.

Narumi threw up his hands in disbelief. "Why is it that every time something happens, you assume it's my fault?"

Gouto wandered in and leapt up onto the table. "Maybe that's because it usually is?" He remarked. Usually only Raidou and other Summoners like him could understand his words. However, much to Jean's instant surprise, she understood every word. Jean sat down suddenly onto the couch, causing both detectives to stare at her.

"See? I did say you weren't looking so good." Narumi pointed out.

"You might be right. I must have hit my head earlier or something because I could have sworn I heard someone speak. But there's no one here except us. "Jean admitted.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Raidou suggested. Jean nodded. "Good idea." Jean curled up on the couch and was almost instantly asleep.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Nightmares

As midnight approached Jean started to hear eerie and unnatural growls and roars. Dimly Jean was aware that this was a dream but even that point failed to make her feel any better. When Jean tried to tell herself that dreams can't hurt you, a very human scream convinced her otherwise. To her surprise, someone swam into view. It was Narumi but he was in serious trouble. At first Jean thought he was floating in midair but then she noticed he was struggling to break free from something. As Jean looked on in horror, a demon appeared. Holding her friend by the collar of his shirt, it growled in his face. It looked exactly like Cerberus, 's demon! As Jean watched, Narumi seemed to give up struggling and just hung there limp. All of a sudden he lifted his head and, looking over his shoulder, stared straight at Jean. Narumi silently pleaded for her help but Jean wasn't even able to speak, let alone move. Seeming to sense her inability to intervene, Cerberus raised a claw and lashed out. Narumi screamed in agony as Cerberus's claws ripped a ragged hole in his chest. He slumped forward and stopped moving.

Jean screamed, sitting up on the couch. She took a few deep breaths, trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. As she did, Jean became aware of a queasy feeling coming from the pit of her stomach. She lunged to her feet and raced towards the bathroom. She made it just in time and proceeded to throw up in the toilet bowl. After a minute Jean lifted her head and sat down heavily on the bathroom floor. As she sat there, still feeling unsettled, Narumi knocked on the door. Even feeling rotten, Jean could see the funny side of this as the door was open. He popped his head into the room and, seeing her sitting there, walked over. "What happened? I heard you scream and then you went racing into the room. Are you sick?" Narumi asked, kneeling beside her.

"Uh. Not really, I just had a really bad dream and I woke up feeling queasy. Sorry if I woke you." Jean told him and tried to stand. But her knees buckled underneath her and she almost fell on to the floor. Narumi managed to catch her and, draping an arm around her shoulder, he helped her onto the couch. Once she was settled Narumi went and got her a glass of water. Jean accepted it gratefully.

After taking a few tentative sips, Jean took a deep breath. Thankfully her stomach had settled.

"I don't know what happened. I just woke up from what I guess was a nightmare, and felt like I was going to throw up."

Narumi sat down beside her, looking concerned.

"It must have been some dream. Want to talk about it?"

Jean went silent, unsure. I don't think that's a good idea, she thought to herself.

When she didn't answer, Narumi looked even more concerned. "From the look on your face, I'd say it didn't end well for someone." At that observation, Jean blinked surprised.

"How did you know?" She asked. Narumi shrugged. "Hey I'm a detective so I have to be able to figure things like that out. So out with it, what happened?"

Jean hesitated but she could see that Narumi wasn't going to let this go. So she began to explain in detail just what had made her so freaked out. Jean noticed that her voice trembled as soon as she got to the part of her dream where she couldn't save her friend. By the time she had gotten to the end of her dream, reliving Narumi's violent death, tears began to flow down her checks. Unable to stop herself, Jean gave a sob. Narumi, who had been completely silent throughout Jean's story, reached over and wrapped an arm around Jean. Sobbing, Jean buried her head onto Narumi's chest and cried her eyes out.

"Good morning Jean. I guess Narumi too. "Tae called out, entering the agency just after sunrise that morning. When she noticed just how quiet it was, she instantly expected the worse. However as soon as she saw the couch, the young reporter sighed with relief. She found both Narumi and Jean curled up on the couch together. Tae laughed, waking Narumi. "Huh what's going on? "He asked with a yawn. That's when he noticed that Jean was using him as a pillow. Looking embarrassed, he somehow managed to untangled himself and left to make himself a coffee. Sitting down at his desk, he took a mouthful.

"So what exactly did I miss?" Tae asked. "When did you two become a couple?" Narumi spluttered, choking on his coffee. When he could breathe again, he looked shocked. "Okay before you start publishing rumors about me in the Capital Daily, we're not dating. Jean was upset over a nightmare she had and I was trying to comfort her. She fell asleep in my arms and I didn't have the heart to wake her. I guess I kind of fell asleep too. End of story." Narumi explained.

"Oh man, there goes my story. Well I guess there's always next time." Tae answered. On the couch Jean stirred and opened her eyes. "Huh, what time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"10 o'clock in the morning." Narumi pointed out. Jean swung her legs around and sat up slowly, stretching. Narumi poured her a cup of coffee and she thanked him. Taking a sip she smiled.

"So how are you feeling?" Tae asked, walking over.

"Still a little groggy but okay. The coffee definitely helps. Hey I just realized something. Where's Raidou?"

At that moment Raidou was looking into the explosion heard the day before. However he was coming up empty on leads. For some weird reason, there wasn't any evidence of any kind to indicate that one had taken place.

"I have to admit that this is one of the strangest cases we've ever come across. An explosion with no debris. Yet everyone you asked did hear something. Maybe it wasn't an explosion. But then, what could it have been?" Gouto spoke.

"I know what you mean but what else could cause a racket like that?" Raidou pointed out. "Wait a moment, what about a demon? Then people wouldn't have seen anything."

Gouto nodded. "You may be right. If so, I wonder where it is now. The dark realm would be my first guess."

As it turns out, Gouto was right. The demon that had caused the explosion was Fenrir, who had taken a liking to Jean. But just after it had left the dark realm, intending to follow her, it had gotten distracted by all the humans wandering throughout Tsukudo Cho. Now it was lost and looking decidedly fed up. Out of frustration it had let loose a Mara- fire attack. This did nothing except cause a huge bang, frightening several passersby. Luckily for it, Raidou was in the same area and came across it. He was just about to send out one of his demons when Gouto spoke up. "Wait. It doesn't seem to be attacking anyone. Actually it looks lost."

Raidou walked over to it cautiously. "What are you doing here?"

It turned to him and told Raidou that it had saved two humans who had been brought to the dark realm. It had helped the two humans when another summoner had threatened the life of her friend. Unfortunately it had lost sight of them both a short time after managing to cross over to this world. So now it was completely lost.

Gouto considered this explanation for almost a minute. "The human you're looking for, what did she look like?" Fenir gave an accurate description of Jean.

"That's Jean to a 'T' but why do you want to find her? She's no summoner. "Raidou wondered.

"The other summoner told her that he wanted to take over both our worlds with her help. Jean, as you call her, said she wanted to stop him and I want to help her." Fenir explained. That surprised Raidou but he decided to trust it. He told it to follow him but that there might be a problem, since only a select few could see demons outside of the their own realm. Fenir nodded but still wanted to go with Raidou and Gouto. So the trio; summoner, cat and giant wolf; headed for the detective agency.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Seeing is believing

At the same time as they were on their way back to the agency, the phone began to ring. As Narumi answered it, Tae realized that she needed to finish her interview with Jean. However she decided not to bring it up as she didn't want to upset Jean. . Maybe at some point she would bring up the interview but not right now. Saying goodbye to Narumi and Jean, she left.

As Narumi hung up the phone, he noticed that Jean was looking towards the door. She seemed to have something on her mind. Not wanting to interrupt her thoughts he decided to go and get more coffee beans as he had nothing better to do. Letting Jean know where he was going, he grabbed his jacket and hat then left. As Jean watched him go, she considered whether to tell him that she was a little bored sitting around the office. How does he do this day by day and not go a little stir crazy, she wondered.

A little after 11 am, Raidou and Gouto arrived back at the agency, alongside their new friend. Jean was still lounging on the couch when they walked in and she waved them over. However when she saw Fenir she was more than a little surprised.

"If you don't mind me asking why is there a demon in the office? Oh and one other thing, why can I see him?" Jean enquired, turning pale.

Raidou walked over to her. "She might be one of the few people who can see demons, without actually being trained." Gouto said. Suddenly Jean stared at Gouto, open mouthed. "Okay did that cat just speak? Am I losing my mind?"

Gouto jumped up onto the couch and looked at Jean. "I think I'm right about that. She can see demons and understand what I'm saying." Jean just leaned back a bit further. Sensing her discomfort and unease, Gouto jumped down and rejoined Raidou. Fenir on the other hand, wandered over to her.

"Hello again, Jean." It said sitting beside the couch. Even though Jean was more than a little disturbed by this chain of events, she remembered that this demon was the one who saved her and Narumi.

"Um hello again. I'm not really sure how I can see and hear you. But it is nice to see you again. Thanks for helping me and Narumi."

'Where are you from?" Fenir inquired. "I'm actually from the future with no clue how to get back home." Jean told it, surprised that she was actually having a conversation with a demon. "My life just keeps getting more bizarre by the day and it isn't even noon yet." She stood up.

"No offence to anyone in this room but I think I need to lie down. "Jean told them.

"You don't look so good at the moment so maybe you should. "Raidou agreed. Jean headed for the bedroom, followed closely by Fenir for some reason.

"Well this has been a strange turn of events. It looks like we have a potential summoner on our hands. Once Jean recovers we should bring her to see the Herald. Maybe she could help Jean understand her new ability." Gouto said. Raidou nodded.

"Jean, I'm back." Narumi called out from the hallway. He was carrying a large bag of coffee beans, which he set down on the coffee table after greeting Raidou. Noticing Jean was missing he enquired to her whereabouts.

"Believe it or not, Jean could be a summoner." Raidou told him.

"You're kidding right? No offence but she isn't exactly summoner material."" Narumi commented.

"I heard that Shouhei." Came a cross voice. It was Jean who, still feeling a little confused at the latest chain of events, had taken offence at what the older detective had just said.

"It may be that I'm not a summoner like Raidou but what you just said was insulting." She pointed out looking at him with a cross look on her face.

"Look I'm sorry if I upset you but I just don't see you as a summoner. It's the truth."Narumi explained.

"Well the truth can still hurt. Haven't I been through enough today?" Jean retorted.

"Yeah sure. I apologize for being a jerk." Narumi said sheepishly.

"Okay. Apology accepted. So what happens now? "Jean asked.

"I think the best thing right now is to introduce you to the herald." Raidou explained. Jean nodded, having no clue to who the young summoner was talking about.

Narumi decided to fill Raidou in on what had happened while had been gone so Jean decided to get ready to leave again. While she was in the bathroom Jean heard a familiar voice right behind her. "Hello again." She spun around.

"What are you doing here?"

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 An unwanted visitor

"That's a fine way to greet someone." Lobo answered. He was standing just inside the doorway.

"That's coming from someone who tried to kill me and my friend on more than one occasion. Actually to be perfectly honest I was thinking of a few other words. But I didn't want my friends to think any less of me." Jean shot back, glancing towards the door. Of course Lobo was blocking her only escape route.

"You do realize that two detectives are just outside this door? If I need to, I can call for help."

Lobo just laughed. "It doesn't matter. My master has cloaked us in the dark realm so we're invisible to anyone and anything around us."

Jean was stunned. "I didn't know that was possible. Okay well since I'm stuck here, what exactly do you have planned?"

"I have come here on my master's request. He wishes for you to meet him. But that can only happen if you agree to join us once and for all."

"So if I say no, once again, what happens then?" Jean asked.

"My master wants you to join us of your own free will. However if you still continue to refuse, you will be taken by force. But we are hoping that it won't come to that. "Lobo responded.

"What I don't understand is that, after you attacked me and tried to harm Narumi, you could seriously believe I would join you and your master." Jean spoke up angrily.

"That was a mistake. Now I wish to make amends. "Lobo told her.

"Since you put it that way, bite me. I have no intention of helping you or your master. You tried to kill me and Narumi and you're threatening two worlds. I will never help people like that so I want you to get it into your thick skull that the answer's still no!" Jean shouted.

Lobo frowned. "Then I'm sorry to hear that. My master will not be pleased when I tell him. I guess then you will be joining us against your freewill Do you remember that dream you had recently? That was no dream; it was a glimpse into the future. Since you have given us your final answer, it will be the ultimate fate of your friend. Narumi was it? He will die by my hand and you will be unable to do anything but watch. See you soon." Suddenly Jean felt light headed and fell to her knees. As she watched, Lobo vanished into the dark realm, laughing. Once he was gone, Jean called out to her friends. She heard voices and then Raidou entered, followed closely by Narumi and Gouto.

"What happened?" Raidou asked. When both detectives saw their friend siting on the bathroom floor, they rushed over to her.

"He was here. Right inside the door." Jean muttered pointing. Both detectives looked puzzled.

"Who do you mean Jean?" Narumi asked, kneeling beside her.

"Lobo. He wanted me to help him. I said no and he got mad. He said that he and his master would make me join by force. Then he said my dream wasn't a dream. It was the future." Jean replied. She sighed. Narumi took her arm and helped Jean to her feet. Still a little shaky, she walked into the office. Sitting down on the couch, she put her head in her hands. "What am I going to do? I'm no summoner. I can't even defend myself. What hope do I have of stopping these people?"

"You can learn to fight." Raidou spoke up.

"I will help you summoner." Fenrir told her, startling her little. She had been so distracted by what had just happened she had forgotten he was here.

"Thank you both. Jean said. Looking at Narumi, she noticed he looked distracted.

"Are you okay Narumi?"

"Sure." He answered but Jean could see something was bothering him. Just then she realized that she had said that the dream had been a glimpse into the future. Not something you would want to hear if it involves your death. Jean decided to talk to him about it later.

"Since this involves other Summoners, maybe we should visit the Herald." Gouto said. Raidou told Narumi what they should do.

"Good idea. As soon as you're ready Jean, let's go and see the Herald." Narumi said.

Jean stood up. "Now's as good a time as any. Let's go."

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Narumi asked.

"Not really but I can't just sit around and hope everything will work out on its own. I have to do something." Jean told them. That admission made Narumi smile. As a group they left to catch a cable car to Shinoda.

At the Nameless shrine in Shinoda, Jean walked just behind Narumi, Raidou and Gouto. Fenrir stood at her side.

Standing at the entrance, Raidou reached up and pulled the bell hanging just within his reach. The soft chiming of the bell echoed throughout the area. Almost immediately a young woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Raidou Kuzunoha the fourteenth and Mr Narumi. Can I be of assistance?" She greeted them.

"We've come here because a friend needs help." Narumi told her. A little nervous, Jean stepped forward.

"So this is your friend. What is your name?" The herald inquired.

"I' m Jean. Nice to meet you." The herald nodded.

"How may I be of assistance?"

After taking a deep breath, Jean went on to explain how she had shown up in Tsukudo Cho. To the best of her ability, she told the Herald about the Summoner who had attacked her and her friend, as well as trying to convince her to join him and his master. Jean paused for a moment and then went on to tell the Herald about the time she had left and her confusion on learning she had gone back in time. At one point, Narumi pointed out the dream Jean had had. Jean just stared, more than a little surprised. When Narumi had finished, the herald spoke up.

"I believe that what Jean witnessed was a possible future. However I believe that it can be changed as this hasn't happened yet. When the time comes, you will be able to change the outcome. No one has the ability to make the future the way they wish." The herald told Jean.

Jean looked relieved.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear that."

"You are very welcome. I know you can work together with your friends and stop the two Summoners. If you require any assistance, please ring. I will return to the Yatagarasu and inform them about these events. "

Then she turned and disappeared into the shadows of the shrine.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Jean asked.

"I think the best plan would be to find this summoner." Narumi answered.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Jean pointed out.

"Don't worry. He won't lay a finger on you. We'll make sure of it." Narumi told her.

It's not me I'm worried about, Jean thought to herself. She decided to just let him do whatever he wanted. He's probably mad at himself that he couldn't help me before anyway. Raidou looked unconvinced even though he did follow Narumi and Jean out of the shrine. Gouto pointed out that it would be a good idea to summon a demon just in case. Removing a small tube from his jacket, he said some strange language under his breath. In an instant, a demon appeared before them. It looked like a young man in armor who seemed to be carrying a sword. Yostisune the legendary swordsman, though how Jean knew that was a question even she couldn't answer. Just another weird event to add to my increasingly weird life. If only she knew it was only going to get weirder.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Making a plan

On the ride back to Tsukudo Cho Narumi noticed just how quiet Jean had become. She had spent the entire ride just staring out the window, seemingly lost in thought. Every time Jean caught Narumi looking at her she smiled at him then went back to staring out the window. Narumi could tell something was clearly bothering her but he wasn't sure what. Before he could ask they arrived at their destination. As they disembarked, Jean looked for Fenir. He was standing beside the cable car.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her. "I just thought we were being watched. It's probably just my imagination. I guess I'm just a little jumpy. "Jean answered. Narumi continued to watch her and noticed how uneasy she looked. Also that she seemed to be talking to thin air.

"If you're wondering, she's talking to Fenir." Raidou pointed out.

"Yeah I knew that. It just looks strange since I can't see them.' Narumi answered. Raidou shrugged and started to head for the agency. Narumi walked over to Jean and asked her if she was okay. Jean nodded but Narumi wasn't convinced so he decided to find out why. As they headed back, Narumi slowed down so he was walking alongside Jean. After a moment's hesitation, he spoke up startling Jean.

"I can tell you've got something on your mind. You can try to hide it but I'm a detective remember?" Narumi told her.

Jean smiled slightly. "I should have known. Okay well, that nightmare I had keeps weighting on my mind. I know I can change the future and all it's just so unnerving."

"Tell me about it." Narumi responded.

"Sorry I know you were in it and I shouldn't keep pointing that out. I'm just scared. When the time comes, can I stop that outcome? I'm not sure I'm capable of being that strong." Jean looked uneasy.

"Look I've only known you for a few days but from what I've seen so far, you're more than capable of standing up for yourself. You told () to get lost when he threatened your friends and you even had a demon join you. I can't think of anyone, other than Raidou maybe, that could pull that off. So believe me when I say that you can change the future if you want to." Narumi pointed out. Jean looked at him more than a little speechless. When she could speak Jean grinned.

"You know, I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. So thank you."

"You're welcome." Narumi replied more than a little embarrassed at what he had just said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Raidou called out. Narumi hurried on ahead so Jean couldn't see him blush. So that's what you think about me huh Shouhei, Jean thought to herself.

Later that afternoon at the Narumi detective agency.

"Okay so let's go over what we've learned so far." Narumi said, picking up a sheet of paper.

"Well we know those two Summoners, () and an unknown one, brought me to this time. They have it set into their heads that I'm going to help them. Not likely. They've threatened me and my friends if I don't join them. Have I left anything out so far?" Jean spoke.

"Nope. Go ahead." Raidou replied. Narumi wrote something down.

"Okay. Now it seems they want to force me to join. How I don't know yet, possible brainwashing maybe. Anyway, I told them where to go and made sure they know where I stand. They're not happy for lack of a better word. But so far I have two detectives on my side and a powerful demon named Fenir. So I'm not worried as much." Jean added. Narumi nodded clearly impressed.

"Good job. That's basically it. At this point we know the two Summoners may try to force Jean to join them. How, I'm not really sure but I know it won't be good. For any of us." Narumi commented. Jean could tell he was still thinking about Jean's premonition. He looked a little worried and Jean didn't blame him. It was his death she had seen, after all.

"What should we do?" Jean asked.

"Since we don't know when and where they'll strike, I'm open to suggestions." Narumi replied.

"I'm not really sure what I should do. If I walk around town, they could drag me into the dark realm again. But I'm not too keen on being stuck inside forever." Jean commented.

Narumi suddenly spoke up. "I have an idea. How about we take turns walking around Tsukudo Cho and the surrounding areas. That way at least one of us would be watching you and making sure they didn't get you alone. How about that?"

"Makes sense. It could work. They'd be less likely to attack if there's someone with her at all times." Gouto said so Raidou told Narumi and Jean that would be the plan they would use.

"When should we put this plan into motion?" Jean asked. Suddenly she yawned.

"First thing tomorrow morning. I think we could all use some sleep." Narumi told her.

Jean said goodnight to them and decided to sleep on the couch tonight so she could keep an eye on the front entrance. She wasn't entirely sure Narumi's plan would work but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. He had of course said some pretty kind things about her and it wouldn't be very nice to tell him that.

The next morning.

Jean awoke to voices. An argument from the sounds of it. She sat up and opened her eyes. Standing near the front entrance of the office, Jean saw Narumi and Raidou having a somewhat heated discussion. Listening, she realized it was about her.

"What are you talking about? I should get the first shift. It was my plan after all." Narumi argued.

"That doesn't matter. I happen to be the Summoner here and besides I have more experience dealing with other Summoners." Raidou spoke with an even tone.

"I happen to be the boss here in case you've forgotten. Besides I can protect myself and Jean if it comes to that." Narumi shoot back.

"Excuse me but if you're going to talk about me at least tell me what it's about." Jean interrupted.

"Sorry. We were just trying to work out who was going to take the first shift. I was just pointing out to Raidou that I should go first." Narumi explained.

"Loudest discussion I've ever heard. I'm guessing you both want to take the first shift. Why don't you both just flip a coin to decide?" Jean suggested.

"Good idea." Raidou said taking a coin out of his pocket. "Your call."

"Heads." Narumi said. Throwing the coin into the air, Raidou caught it in the palm of his hand. He glanced at it.

"It's heads. Nice call." Raidou admitted. Narumi looked pleased.

"I guess I'm going first. Let's go to Ginza Cho." Narumi announced and headed for the door. Jean followed him, closely followed by Fenir. After they left Gouto looked up at Raidou.

"It was tails wasn't it?" He asked. Raidou opened his palm and Gouto could see that it was indeed tails.

"You're too soft." Gouto said. Raidou just shrugged. Once he was sure they were out of eyesight, he and Gouto followed the pair. Just in case.

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I have a question." Jean asked as they walked alongside each other.

"What's that?" Narumi said.

"Well why Ginza Cho exactly?" Jean queried.

"That's simple. Because of Shin Sekai." Narumi told her.

"Now that leads to another question. What's Shin Sekai?" Jean pointed out.

"It's a soda joint in Ginza Cho. What makes it special is that the owner and his customers know about demons and the Dark Realm." Narumi explained.

"That's pretty cool. So you think by asking around there, someone might have seen or heard something about that summoner who keeps showing up? Clever." Jean realized.

"Thanks plus I thought we could use a break." Narumi grinned. "Now I have a question for you."

"What would that be?" Jean asked him.

"I actually wanted to know how your arm is. I've been too caught up in this case to ask you about it." Narumi told her a little sheepishly.

"I appreciate the thought but it doesn't hurt anymore. I actually took the bandages off yesterday but I kind of forgot to mention it." As she spoke, Jean slid the sleeve of her jacket up towards her elbow.

As Narumi watched Jean displayed her arm. Even though her arm was slashed less than a week ago, amazingly it had healed. The only proof that anything had happened to it were a set of uneven pink lines.

"Whoa. Are you sure that's the same arm?" Narumi asked.

"Yep." Jean said, covering her arm again. "I guess I'm just really lucky. I was actually worried that it'd get infected. Looks like luck's on my side for once. Though I hope it doesn't run anytime soon."

After boarding the streetcar no one spoke. Both seemed to be lost in thought. Jean had her mind on the dark summoner, hoping he wouldn't make another appearance. Narumi, on the other hand, was thinking about much the same thing. However he was somewhat unsure if he could prevent Jean from a possible kidnapping attempt. No I can't think like that, he realized. I'm a detective and a former spy for the imperial army so I can hold my own. I have to stop second guessing myself like this. With that, Narumi concentrated on their destination. Once they had disembarked Jean turned to Narumi.

"Okay so which way now?" But Narumi didn't seem to listening. He was staring off into the distance.

"Hello Earth to Shouhei." Jean said, waving a hand in front of his face.

All of a sudden, Narumi turned to Jean, and she jumped.

"Whoa! Don't do that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. I just thought, well…" He started.

"What's up? You didn't even notice I was here a moment ago." Jean asked him.

"I thought I saw that summoner again. But it must have been my imagination. People usually don't vanish into thin air on their own. Except you of course." Narumi answered with a wry smile.

"Very funny. Although you might be right, he could be close by. He seems to be able to move between our world and the dark realm." Jean explained.

"Then I think we should keep our eyes out. It's my watch first remember?" Narumi pointed out.

"How could I forget? Lead on then." Jean said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Narumi muttered. "Okay on to Shin Sekai."

At that, he started walking again. Jean stared after him for a few moments. I wonder if he's **really**okay, she thought. I wish Raidou was here so I could ask him, He's known Narumi a lot longer than me. With a sign, Jean realized worrying wasn't helping and so she decided to just follow him.

At that moment Narumi noticed how quiet Jean had become and he turned to her, only to find her standing a few feet away.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He told her, wandering over.

"Just lost in thought. I guess I'm just a little worried." She told him.

"About the summoner? Like I said, I've got your back." Narumi grinned.

Jean gave him a smile. "Okay I promise to quit worrying."

Unfortunately for them both, Jean had every reason to worry since Narumi was right about the summoner. Thankfully for them Raidou wasn't far behind.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Okay that's it. Come out now." Jean said suddenly. Narumi just stared at her in disbelief.

Jean looked at him. "Raidou's following us." She pointed out.

"Wait. What?" Narumi exclaimed. "For how long?"

"Just after you two left the agency." Raidou answered walking over to them. "But how did you know I was there?"

"Fenrir told me." Jean replied, indicating her demon. "Thanks by the way."

"Thank you master." Fenrir said.

"You're welcome." Jean told him.

"Okay since I can't see him, I'll just take your word for it. Moving on, what should we do about Lobo?" Narumi interrupted.

"Sorry. How about we set a trap for him?" Jean suggested.

"That could work but we'll need bait." Raidou added.

At that comment, both Narumi and Raidou looked at Jean.

"Uh guys? What's up? Uh oh why do I get the feeling **I'm **the bait?" Jean spoke up.

Sadly Jean was right about being the bait.

"Okay this is stupid. I might as well wear a sign saying 'kidnap me now'"

At this moment she was standing in the middle of the street, waving her arms around.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"So when Lobo appears, we'll be ready for him." Narumi told her.

Jean sighed. "Fine whatever. I still feel like an idiot though."

Thankfully her embarrassment didn't last long because Lobo chose that exact moment to appear.

"So you've finally come to your senses. Then come with me and you can meet my master at once." He said, holding out his hand.

"Get him!" Narumi yelled rushing at Lobo.

'What happened to the plan? Narumi!" Raidou shouted at him.

The young summoner raced after his boss, unleashing ORTHRUS.

"You think you're a match for a dark summoner? Foolish detective." Lobo laughed at Narumi as the detective swung his fist at Lobo's face. The blow never connected as Lobo vanished.

"Not again!" Narumi shouted in frustration.

"Yes again." Lobo spoke reappearing beside him. He rammed his fist into Narumi's stomach.

Narumi gasped and doubled over, and Lobo chose this moment to remove his gun from his holster.

"Say goodbye detective." Lobo laughed aiming at Narumi's head.

"No! He dies and you die." Raidou growled. ORTHRUS stood ready.

"Humph, you can't kill me." Lobo pointed out.

"No but I can." Jean replied, furious. Fenrir stepped forward, snarling at him.

"No don't. Don't be like him." Narumi gasped, struggling to his feet.

"I won't let my friends die." Jean said looking straight at him.

"We get that but don't sink to his level." Raidou told her.

"Okay. But if he hurts Narumi…" Jean said.

"Very scary girl but words won't save them. How about we finish this in the dark realm?" Lobo then lifted his arm into the air and spoke something in a language no one had heard. Lobo started laughing as a dark shadow engulfed all of them.

"Stay sharp Raidou!" Gouto said as they vanished.

Moments later Jean awoke to find herself back in the dark realm. However it seemed unfamiliar to her.

'It's Dark Ginza Cho." Raidou told her.

"Please don't sneak up on me. My nerves are already shot." Jean exclaimed.

"He does that sometimes." Narumi commented, walking over to meet them.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked concerned.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. " Narumi replied. "That wasn't the worst I've been hit."

"I'm glad but I'm still worried. He held a gun to your head!" Jean said.

"If that's the worst that happens to you today, consider yourselves lucky. " Lobo spoke, walking towards them.

"Leave my friends alone." Jean warned him but Lobo just laughed.

"I warned you that I would come after your friends if you didn't choose my side. You gave me your answer so now you'll come by force." Lobo informed her, summoning Cerberus.

"I don't think so." Jean shoot back. Fenir lunged at Cerberus and the two attacked each other.

"Perfect." Lobo whispered and summoned a second demon; Chernerog this time. The instant it appeared, it swung its sword at Raidou. Raidou managed to raise his sword in time and deflected the blow. Narumi went to shield Jean from harm but that was just what Lobo was hoping for. He rushed forward and slammed the gun into Narumi's head. With a grunt, Narumi fell to his knees.

"Leave him alone!" Jean shouted.

"You remember you're so called 'nightmare'? Well it comes true now so say goodbye to Narumi." Lobo told her. "Cerberus!"

His demon struck out at Fenrir, sending it to the ground. It spun around and ran at Narumi. Reeling from the blow to his head he was helpless.

"Narumi!" Raidou yelled.

Cerberus stopped and towered over the detective. But as it was about to strike, something hit Narumi from behind, sending him sprawling.

Before Cerberus struck, Jean shoved Narumi from behind. Unfortunately for her, it left her wide open for Cerberus's attack. Jean screamed again, this time in intense agony as Cerberus's claws slashed across the left side of her waist. She gasped and blood flowed from her mouth.

"Sorry, I guess…cough, I won't be helping solve this case." Jean gasped and collapsed onto the floor.

"Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen. My master's not gonna like this. Cerberus let's go. We're done here." Both Lobo and his demon vanished.

Narumi climbed to his feet and, seeing his friend lying in a pool of blood, raced over to her.

"Jean! Jean?" He said, kneeling beside her. Jean's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked weakly. Narumi sat down beside her and cradled her head in his lap.

"Never mind me, what about you? You're bleeding!" He asked.

Raidou hurried over and summoned Leanan Sidhe

"Leanan Sidhe, please use Diarama on Jean." Raidou asked a beautiful woman demon in a long black dress.

"Of course Raidou." Leanan Sidhe replied. She raised an arm and Jean's body glowed. But nothing happened.

"Try again." Gouto asked. Leanan Sidhe cast Diarama again. Jean's wounds remained open.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Narumi asked Raidou.

"I don't know. It should be working. Hang on, maybe because Jean's from a different world…" Raidou answered.

"What do we do now?" Narumi asked frantically. Jean's eyes suddenly closed.

"Hey stay awake!" Narumi practically shouted. Jean's eyes fluttered open but they were glazed.

"She's hurt bad. We've got to do something." Narumi begged Raidou.

"The herald! I just hope we make it in time." Raidou said. Narumi scooped up Jean into his arms and together the group headed for the exit. As soon as they reentered Ginza Cho they raced for the nameless shrine. As they ran, Gouto noticed they were receiving some strange looks but everyone else was only concerned about their hurt friend. Once they arrived in Shinoda, Raidou grabbed the bell and rang it, and the herald appeared from the shadows.

"What is the matter, Raidou the fourteenth?" When she saw Jean lying in Narumi's arms, the herald hurried over. Narumi knelt down and the herald looked her over.

"She's dying." She commented and Narumi looked horrified.

"Can't you do something for her?" He asked his voice breaking.

"It may already be too late but I can try." She responded and placed a hand over Jean's wounds. She began to speak in another language unfamiliar to all present. As she spoke, Jean's wounds stopped bleeding. However her eyes were closed and Narumi couldn't hear her breathing,

"She's not breathing! Jean can you hear me? Damn it don't do this to us." Narumi begged.

"Damn it! Jean!" He yelled..

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The calm before the storm

Two days later at the detective agency.

A heated discussion had erupted between Raidou and Narumi.

"You're not thinking clearly." Raidou said.

"Yes I am. I'm taking down Lobo. "Narumi shot back, slipping his gun into his jacket pocket.

"Jean almost died and you're emotional. You need to think this through." Raidou pointed out.

"He's going to get himself killed if he tries to take on a dark summoner." Gouto commented.

"I don't care if you think I'm being crazy. I'm going and that's final." Narumi said and turned to leave.

"Only Summoners can take on other Summoners. It's my job not yours." Raidou told him.

Narumi whirled around angrily. "So what then? I just wait around and **hope** Lobo doesn't come after us again? Or his so called 'master'?"

"That's not I meant. I know you want to help but the best thing right now is for you to calm down." Raidou explained. Narumi sighed.

"Sorry you're right. I guess I just lost my head. I'm just worried about Jean. It's been two days since she got hurt and she's still unconscious." He looked over at Jean, who was lying motionless on the couch.

"What do you think we should do?" He asked Raidou.

"I'll speak to the herald and see if there's any news of Lobo. You should keep an eye on Jean so she has some company when she wakes up." Raidou decided. Gouto noticed that Raidou had said 'when' and not 'if'. I just hope you're right, he thought to himself.

A few minutes later Raidou and Gouto had left, taking along Fenrir. After being unable to beat Cerberus and protect Jean, it was a little down in the dumps. Raidou eventually convinced it to help search for Lobo and maybe take out Cerberus too. As soon as Raidou had left, Narumi walked over to Jean's side. Looking down at her, he saw how pale she was. After she had lost consciousness, Jean's breathing had become shallow and her skin had become as white as a sheet. Back at the nameless shrine Narumi was convinced Jean had died. It wasn't until Raidou had placed a hand on Jean's neck that he found a faint pulse. After thanking the Herald for her help, they made their way back to the agency. Now, two days later, Jean still hadn't woken up. Raidou didn't want to admit it but he was starting to wonder if she would wake up. Her injuries were pretty severe. Even Gouto told him that she still might not recover. But they both keep their options to themselves. At this moment Jean was partially aware of what was going on around her. However she was still unable to will her body to move or even to open her eyes.

This bites, she thought to herself. Jean could see how much her friends were worried about her but she couldn't tell him she was okay. It was so frustrating.

After watching Jean for any sign of her waking up, Narumi decided to do something to take his mind off things. He made himself a cup of coffee and, sitting down at his desk, tried to work on the case file. He looked once more at Jean then started typing.

Two hours passed by the time Jean could move. After opening her eyes Jean noticed a dull ache which seemed to originate from her side. Managing to lift her arm, she touched her side. Instantly a sharp pain emanated from her side. The pain caused her to remember something. An attack by a demon and blood, a lot of blood. But other than that, her memory of the attack was foggy. Jean struggled to sit up and suddenly felt light headed. After taking a few deep breaths, she felt a little better. Jean looked around and, judging from her surroundings, realized she was back in the agency. That's when Jean remembered something else. An anguished scream.

"Narumi? Raidou?" She asked her voice a little shaky. Climbing to her feet, she wandered over the desk. That's where she found Narumi slumped over his desk. On closer inspection, she found he was fast asleep. Noticing the half empty (and cold) cup of coffee and the typewriter, Jean guessed he had started to write up a case file. Of course, judging from the two sentences he had managed to type up, he hadn't gotten very far. Shaking her head, Jean moved the typewriter a short distance from him and placed the cup in the sink. As she did, she became aware of him speaking to her. But when she went to answer, Jean noticed Narumi was still asleep.

"Must be dreaming." Jean said out aloud. She continued to stare at him. I wonder what's been happening ever since I got hurt.

At that moment Narumi groaned in his sleep. Without warning, he jolted awake, almost falling out of his chair. Jean stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"You okay?" She told him. "It must have been some dream, huh?"

"More like a nightmare Jean." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. That's when he realized Jean was standing over him. His eyes went wide and he just stared.

"Jean? You're okay? I'm not still dreaming am I?" He asked clearly confused.

"Yep. You can't get rid of me that easily." Jean responded, amused by his reaction.

Narumi blinked than climbed to his feet. Without warning he hugged Jean.

"I can't believe you're alright. I thought you were…." He didn't finish, going quiet.

"Hey I'm fine. I don't know what happened but I'm still here." Jean said. Eventually Narumi let go of Jean and turned away for a moment. Jean noticed how red his eyes were but didn't comment.

When he turned back, he was trying to smile but he still looked upset.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry if I worried you." Jean apologized, feeling guilty.

"No its okay. I was just worried about you. You've been unconscious for two days. You saved my life actually." Narumi explained.

"Whoa. I should have mentioned this but ever since I've been asleep, I've been able to hear everything." Jean told Narumi.

As she spoke Raidou showed up, having had no luck finding Lobo.

"Hey you're up. Good to see you're okay." He commented.

"Thanks Raidou. What's been going on since I passed out?"

"Not much though Narumi did say he was going to take on Lobo all by himself." Raidou told her.

"Really? That's pretty brave. A little crazy but still brave." Jean commented.

"Okay I get it. You both think I'm an idiot." Narumi shoot back.

"Now you're gonna sulk huh? You're doing that thing with your lips again." Jean laughed.

"What do you mean?" Narumi asked surprised.

"Well when you sulk you kind of stick your button lip out a bit." Jean demonstrated exactly what he did.

Raidou tried to hide his smile but it was obvious he thought Jean was pretty funny.

'That's Narumi to a t." Gouto said.

"Fine. If everyone's finished making fun of me, I'm going up onto the roof. I need some fresh air." At that he left.

"Sheesh what's his problem? I was just having some fun." Jean asked Raidou.

"He's still a little shook up from what happened to you." Raidou went on to explain the events of the past three days. As Jean listened she began to realize just what her friends had gone through to save her. When Raidou had finished, with Gouto adding something from time to time, Jean was quiet.

"Something on your mind?" Gouto asked her.

"I'm just shocked. I didn't realize what I put you guys through." Jean replied.

"Don't be sorry. You saved Narumi's life and that counts for a lot. I've only know you for a short time but I've realized that you're just as stubborn as Narumi. But also just as brave." Raidou told her. "If a little reckless." Gouto added. Jean smiled at that.

"Thanks. I'm just glad everything worked out okay. Maybe I should go talk to him. "

"Might be a good idea." Raidou agreed.

Jean then headed for the stairs. Once on the roof she saw Narumi looking up at the sky. He seemed like something was on his mind as he didn't even notice Jean walk over to join him.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She said and Narumi finally turned around.

"I didn't mean to get mad. I just, well…" Narumi looked away.

"I know what happened after I got hurt. Raidou told me everything. I'm really sorry about what I put you through. When Lobo set Cerberus on you, I remembered my vision and I knew. You were gonna die. I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. So I acted. I didn't think of myself, only saving you." Jean apologized to her friend. She hung her head.

Narumi turned back to Jean and put a hand on her shoulder. Jean looked up and saw him staring right at her. Before she could ask if he was okay, Narumi leaned forward. Unfortunately Raidou showed up at that exact moment. Narumi let go of Jean's shoulder and stepped back hurriedly. Noticing the awkward silence Raidou wondered what had happened.

"Why do I get the feeling we interrupted something?" Gouto commented.

"I'd better get that case file started." Narumi spoke up before going back inside.

I don't really know what just happened but it felt like he was gonna kiss me, Jean thought to herself.

Damn Raidou, worst timing ever.

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

After Raidou and Gouto left the roof, Jean decided to work out what had happened a few minutes ago. But after five minutes, all Jean realized is that she now had a minor headache. What did happen anyway, Jean thought to herself. I made fun of him, he got mad and left. I joined him on the roof after finding out that he thought I was dead. I apologized for making him worry. But then I could swear he was gonna kiss me but Raidou walked in and he didn't.

Damn, now my head really hurts. Should I ask him directly? Or should I just wait and see what happens? I wonder if I should ask Tae for advice. Then again, she might write something in her paper. Oh man, this just keeps getting worse and worse. Jean thought to herself as she stared at the sky. I think I'll just wait and see what happens. After making a decision she hoped was the best one, Jean went back inside. As soon as she entered the office, Jean found Narumi standing in front of his desk.

"Okay what's wrong?" Jean enquired. "You don't seem like your usual self and I feel like I'm the cause of it."

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Narumi replied.

"Uh huh. No you're not. You haven't been yourself since I got hurt. So I know I'm at fault and I'll admit it. I was reckless and I caused everyone grief, you especially. So please don't think I haven't the slightest clue that you're upset with me." Jean stated.

"Fine then I'll level with you, dollface. I am upset, I'll admit it. Happy now?" Narumi told her.

Jean folded her arm against her chest. "Nope, not by a long shoot Shouhei."

Narumi rubbed his eyes. "Why do you keep bugging me?"

"I just want to help. Forgive me for caring." Jean answered.

"I didn't mean it." Narumi said.

"Fine, I'll let it go. Just curious but you don't look so good. Do you have a headache or something? "Jean asked.

"Now that you mention it, I have been feeling kind of dizzy since early this morning." Narumi admitted.

"Hmm I have a feeling I know why. Here, sit on the couch and I'll have a look at your head." Jean suggested.

After sitting down, Jean placed her hand on Narumi's forehead.

"Does this hurt?" She asked moving her fingers along his temple.

"Nope, nothing." Narumi replied. However when Jean touched the left side of Narumi's head, he flinched.

"Sorry! Right there huh?" Jean commented. She looked closer and noticed a dark purple bruise.

"Is this where you were hit? It looks painful." Jean pointed out.

Narumi winced. "Ow. Yeah. No wonder my head hurts."

"Do we have any bandages?" Jean asked, standing up.

"In the desk draw. " Narumi answered and Jean went to get them.

After a moment, Jean returned with them.

"Hold still." She told him, and set to work wrapping Narumi's forehead. While she worked, Jean asked what had happened while she was unconscious.

"Not really much. I've been here since you collapsed and Raidou's been to the shrine and back. No one's seen Lobo since the attack. That kind of worries me." Narumi remarked.

"Seems like I missed a lot. Hey I have a question." Jean commented. "There, done."

"What's that?" Narumi asked her.

"Well, how shall I put this? Did you try to kiss me before?" Jean said and Narumi gasped, both from pain and surprise.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?" He asked looking extremely surprised.

"Don't give me that look. When we were on the roof you leaned forward. Then Raidou walked in and you pushed me away. Why?" Jean pointed out.

'Oh that. Well, you looked pale and I went to check your forehead." He explained hurriedly. "I thought Raidou might think something was up so I let go of you."

"Yeah right. Like I believe that. Tell me the truth." Jean snorted.

"No offense but there's no way that I was gonna kiss you." Narumi replied then instantly regretted his words.

"Oh thanks a lot Shouhei." Jean muttered, deeply hurt. Without another word, she walked towards the bedroom door.

"Now where are you going?" Narumi asked her.

"Away from you." Jean shot back and slammed the door.

Geeze what's up with her, Narumi said.

He stood up and tried to talk to Jean through the door. Of course she just ignored him so, after a while, he gave up.

Sometime later, Tae decided to drop by. As she entered, she found Narumi sitting at his desk. He was staring at his typewriter. Judging by the fact he didn't even look up, Tae guessed something was wrong.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that something's happened." She spoke.

"Oh hi Tae. What gives you that idea?" Narumi asked looking up.

"Let's see. Jean's not here and you look kind of lost. Am I close?" Tae pointed up.

Narumi nodded. "Yes to both. I've done it again."

Tae looked at him, puzzled. "What have you done again? Come on, Shouhei spill."

"I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Or write up anything in the Capital Daily."

"Darn. Okay fine then. I promise I'll keep whatever you did a secret. It must be pretty bad though." Tae commented.

"Good. Well this is what happened." Narumi started. He went on to tell Tae what had happened after Jean had woken up. As he was telling Tae what Jean had asked him, and his reaction, she frowned at him.

"That wasn't very nice." Tae scolded him.

"Hey what she said caught me by surprise. I didn't mean it. Now she won't talk to me." Narumi sighed.

Seeing the look on his face, Tae softened and decided to help.

"Have you tried apologizing to her?" She suggested.

"Yes. She won't even open the door." He told her.

"Let me try." Tae said and walked over to the bedroom door. She knocked on the door and heard Jean call out. "I told you before, Narumi. I don't want to speak to you."

"It's not Narumi. It's me." Tae called out. "Can I come in?"

After a moment, Jean opened the door. "Sure."

Tae entered and closed the door behind her. Jean sat down on the bed.

"Narumi told me what he did." She told Jean.

"How could he be so mean? I didn't say anything like that to him." Jean commented.

"He told me that he wasn't expecting you to ask something like that. He means well but sometimes he just speaks without thinking." Tae told her. They both heard Narumi snort.

"He knows it's true. Anyway he told me he's really sorry."

"Sure. Actually I heard you two. I know I put him on the spot with that question but I didn't think he'd say something like that. Though I suppose I wouldn't know what to think if someone asked me that same question. Maybe I should go apologize." Jean said.

'If that's what you want. I'd let him stew for a while." Tae told her and they both laughed.

Eventually Tae emerged from the room, followed by Jean.

"You're off the hook. This time anyway." Tae informed him and Narumi looked relieved. Jean, on the other hand, didn't say a word. This worried Narumi.

Something tells me I'm still not off the hook he thought to himself.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"So what happens now?" Jean asked.

"What do you mean?" Narumi asked her.

"In case you haven't noticed our plan was a total bust. Lobo's still on the loose and we almost got ourselves killed trying to stop him." Jean replied.

"Actually **you** almost got yourself killed. That had nothing to do with me." Narumi pointed out.

"Excuse me but I was trying to protect you." Jean shot back.

"No one said I needed your help." Narumi commented.

Sensing an impending argument Tae spoke up.

"I hate to interrupt but I have to get back soon. I have an article to write and the deadline's this afternoon. Anyway you should probably wait for Raidou. "

"Yeah you're right." Jean admitted/ "I wonder where he went anyway."

"I'm not sure actually. I haven't seen him for a while." Narumi answered.

"Do you think he went looking for Lobo again? I don't see Fenrir either." Jean commented.

"Who's Fenrir?" Tae asked.

"This might sound weird but he's actually a demon."

"Huh? Like the ones Raidou has? But you're not a summoner are you?" Tae asked her. Jean just shook her head.

"Not really. When Narumi and I were pulled into the Dark realm, Lobo tried to hurt Narumi. Then Fenrir just showed up out of nowhere and saved us. He led us back to the human realm and later decided to join us I guess. He's been helping us ever since. I can see and hear him but I'm nowhere near Raidou's level. "

"That's pretty amazing. I wonder why he decided to join you." Tae said.

"Lobo told me something. Why he and his master want my help. To control both the human and dark realm. Now since I won't help, seeing as I've made that perfectly clear on several occasions, he said they'll force me to help. I know they're serious. Lobo set Cerberus on Narumi." Jean glanced at Narumi and saw a pained expression on his face.

"So that's why Narumi's been so over protective of you. Now it makes sense." Tae commented.

"Huh? What do you mean? He never told me that." Jean looked confused

"Um didn't you say you had a deadline, Tae?" Narumi interrupted.

"I completely forgot. I'd better get going. I'll see you guys later." Tae said and made a beeline for the door. As soon as the door closed, Jean looked straight at Narumi.

"You never told me that. You've been taking care of me?" She asked him.

"If you must know…it's true. I've been looking after you since you got hurt." Narumi replied.

"I didn't know. Was I that bad?" Jean asked.

"You were dying and I couldn't help you. If Raidou hadn't suggested the Herald we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I was useless. All I could do was sit by and hope you would wake up." Narumi said to her. He looked away.

"I remember hearing your voice. You shouted at me to stay awake. I must have gone into shock. The rest is a total blank." Jean replied.

"I was still useless. It's a man's job to protect a lady in distress. If I can't even do that what use am I to you?" Narumi told her, still looking away.

With an exasperated sigh Jean stood in front of Narumi.

"You did everything you could to help me. If I hadn't been so reckless you wouldn't have had to go through this. Really it's my fault so don't blame yourself." She confessed

Narumi turned and looked straight at her.

"Can you promise that you won't do anything so crazy again and that you'll leave the dangerous situations to me and Raidou?" He asked a serious expression on his face.

"You know I can't promise that, Shouhei. I'm your friend and I want to protect you. You can't expect me to just stand by when you're in danger and not do a thing. What kind of friend would I be?" Jean responded and Narumi's face crumbled. She sighed in frustration.

"Please don't look at me like that. I want to promise you that I won't get into trouble again but I can't. I don't know what Lobo or his master will try next. So how do I promise something I can't control?"

"Sorry to put you on the spot like this. It's just after what happened to you…." Narumi's voice wavered suddenly and he swallowed. Jean stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The one thing I **can** promise is that I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to let my friends get hurt again. Plus I owe Lobo some payback. No one hurts my friend and gets away with it." She told the detective, looking straight into his eyes.

"Okay. Then can you promise me you'll only step in as a last resort?" Narumi virtually pleaded with her.

"Sure, okay. Just stop giving me those puppy-dog eyes. Deal?" Jean smiled.

"Heh, deal." Gently taking hold of her hand, he removed it from his shoulder. Jean noticed he held onto her hand for almost a full minute before he let go. For some reason she couldn't work out, Jean wouldn't have minded if Narumi had held her hand a little while longer.

Noticing Jean looking down at her hand, Narumi asked if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Jean replied.

"I've been meaning to ask you something actually. How's your side?" Narumi asked.

"A little sore. You know, I haven't even looked at the wounds. I guess I have two sets of scars now, huh?" Jean said looking a little down.

'Look on the bright side, dollface. It's not like you can see them. Anyway they don't look that bad. The ones on your arm are just scratches now." Narumi reassured her.

"What about the ones on my side? How bad are they?" Jean asked him. From the grimace on his face, it wasn't good.

"That bad huh?" Jean responded.

"If you want, I can show you but you might want to brace yourself." He told her, leading her over to the couch.

"You know, you're really not helping right now." Jean commented and Narumi actually smiled.

"Sorry. Not very comforting right now am I?"

Jean giggled. "Not even close Narumi."

Lifting up the left side of her t-shirt, Jean noticed her waist was swathed in bandages.

"When did this happen?" She asked puzzled.

"Just after we got back from the Herald. I actually did this." Narumi told her, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Nice job. Better than I did for your head. "Jean commented, having noticed one end of the bandages had come loose and was now dangling over Narumi's left eye.

"Heh at least you tried. I appreciate the thought." Narumi replied, reaching up and moving the loose strand underneath the other bandages. Then he turned his attention back to Jean.

Taking hold of the bandages he began to unwind them. After a full minute of silence Jean spoke.

"So seen any good movies lately?" Narumi stopped what he was doing and looked at her strangely.

"Huh?" He asked, staring at her.

"It was so quiet in here and I couldn't stand it. It was the first thing that came to mind."

Narumi stared at her for another moment than burst out laughing.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." Jean grinned.

Once Narumi got his breath back, he continued unwinding Jean's bandages. This time, however, he had an amused look on his face. As they came undone, Jean noticed just how pale her skin was under the bandages. Before the bandages had been fully unwrapped, Narumi looked up.

"Brace yourself." He cautioned her before the last bandage came free.

Jean looked down at her side and gasped.

"Ugh. That looks nasty." She muttered.

When Cerberus had slashed her side, the wounds were raw and bleeding. Even after the herald had used her powers to stop the bleeding, the wounds still looked raw. Jean stared at the wounds lost in thought. If my injuries were so bad, why don't they look infected?

Noticing the look on Jean's face, Narumi spoke up. "The wounds look worse than they are." Narumi reassured her. "They should heal soon but you'll probably have a scar."

"Actually I was wondering something. Why didn't they get infected?" Jean asked him.

"Well, that's probably because I've been cleaning and dressing them. " Narumi explained looking a bit embarrassed.

"Is that what Tae meant? She did say you were taking care of me. Hang on, how long was I unconscious?" Jean asked him.

"Two days." Narumi replied and Jean just stared, looking surprised.

"Whoa. Now I feel bad for getting mad before. You should have told me."

Narumi just shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same thing, if someone else had been hurt."

Jean nodded, still a little stunned.

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I mean, thanks to you and Raidou. That's what I meant to say obviously." Jean blushed, clearly horrified at what she had just said. I meant to say thanks to **both** of them, not just Narumi. Now what's he gonna think? Just then Narumi spoke up, interrupting Jean's thoughts.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you okay? You have this odd look on your face right now?" Narumi asked.

"No, I'm okay. Just thinking. Anyway I should be asking how you are. You did get hurt trying to protect me from Cerberus." Jean commented.

"Oh that. It's just a bruise. You got hurt worse than I did." Narumi pointed out,

"If you say so." Jean wasn't convinced however and so she decided to keep her eyes on him just in case.

End of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As Narumi sat back at his desk, Jean stood and sat on the edge of the desk.

"You know, we should probably come up with a new plan. " Jean spoke.

"Yeah but every time we do that, something bad seems to happen. Maybe we should just take a break." Narumi commented.

Jean stared at him, stunned. "I thought we were on a case. Now you want to quit?"

"I never said anything about quitting but every time we try a new plan we keep getting nowhere. What's wrong with taking things easy for once?" Narumi asked her.

"Yeah okay, you're right about that. I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty tired of being attacked by a psychopathic summoner."

Narumi scratched his head. "You and me both. I wonder if Raidou goes through this on a daily basis."

Jean smiled. "I've been wondering something myself actually. Do you actually go with Raidou on any of the cases you get?"

"Someone has to stay behind and hold down the fort." Narumi answered and sat back.

"Uh huh. Anyway, something's been bothering me lately. Even though I can see demons and I have Fenrir, I'm not doing very well at protecting myself. Before you say anything, you know it's true. I keep putting everyone in danger so I've decided how to fix that."

Narumi leaned forward. "How exactly?"

"By having you and Raidou teach me to how to defend myself of course." Jean told him.

"Huh?" Narumi just started at her, looking confused.

"Think about it for a minute. If I can protect myself, you guys can focus on catching Lobo. Plus I owe him some payback." Jean pointed out, indicating her scars.

"Makes sense but are you totally sure about this? Raidou's been trained since he was a kid, so it's not something you can learn overnight." Narumi pointed out to her.

"I kind of guessed that but what about you? You never mentioned yourself." Jean asked him.

He stood and walked past her. "Sorry but I can't."

"You mean **won't** don't you? You think I'm not up to the challenge?" Jean growled back.

"That's not what I mean. Raidou's a Summoner so he can teach you. "Narumi told her.

"You just don't want to teach me to fight. Fine then Raidou can teach me and you can just sit back and watch." Jean told him. Narumi tried to apologize and Jean just glared at him. When Raidou and Gouto, with Fenrir in tow, arrived back at the agency they found Jean sitting on the desk. Judging from the look she was giving Narumi, the young summoner knew Narumi had upset her.

"What did I miss?" Raidou asked shutting the door behind him.

"I wanted to know if you could teach me how to be a summoner. Just the basics really. "Jean asked.

"Well yeah I could but why do you want to know?" Raidou asked her. Jean jumped down from the desk and walked over to him.

"I was asking because I've been no help whatsoever. I just thought I could help if I knew how to defend myself. "Jean explained.

"Sure. What about you Narumi?" Raidou agreed.

"He's made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want to help me." Jean told him, glaring at the older detective.

"So how's the side?" Raidou asked.

"Not too bad. A little sore but it could have been worse. How'd you do?" Jean said

"Nothing. Couldn't find Lobo or Cerberus." Raidou answered.

"I have failed you." Fenrir said looking depressed.

"It's not your fault. Blame Lobo, he's the one who attacked us first. I promise that you'll get some payback eventually." Jean told him,

"Okay. When should we begin your training?" Raidou asked her.

"As soon as possible. I want to be ready in case he comes back." Jean told him, stretching. Without warning she cried out in pain and hunched over. Narumi rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Narumi asked clearly concerned. Jean slowly stood up.

"Ow. Okay that hurt. Yeah, I'm fine. That was a mistake." Jean grumbled rubbing her back. "Maybe we should put off the training for a day or two."

"That would be smart. How about we wait three days and then start your training. That should give you enough time to heal." Raidou suggested.

"Good idea. Hopefully then I can actually make myself useful." Jean commented.

"You are useful." Narumi spoke up but Jean chose to ignore him, still feeling let down by the detective.

"You know Satake might be able to help us. Maybe you should speak to him." Gouto said.

"Okay then I'm going to go see Satake. If anything he might have heard something about our mysterious summoner. Worst case scenario, he might show up again." Raidou replied.

"Who's this Satake? A friend of yours?" Jean asked curious.

"You could say that, I guess. He's the head of the Kanio-gumi. That's the yakuza in case you're wondering." Raidou explained when Jean looked confused.

"Friends in high places huh? Pretty cool." Jean grinned. "This world just keeps getting more and more interesting. Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a couple of hours, hopefully with some good news. Or maybe Lobo." Raidou replied with a smile. Gouto told Jean to be careful if she had to leave the agency and followed Raidou out the door. Fenrir looked at Jean for guidance.

"What do you wish of me, summoner?" It asked her.

"Could you do me a favor and watch out for Raidou and Gouto? If Lobo shows up, he might need some backup. Would that be alright with you?" Jean asked it. Fenrir nodded and ran after Raidou.

"Good idea. He needs all the help he can get." Narumi said. "I've got to say that it still looks like you're talking to thin air."

Jean started at, still mad. Narumi sighed.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Narumi asked her. After a moment Jean finally spoke to him.

"I will but I'm still mad at you. Raidou said he'd help me and Fenrir. You on the other hand refused to help me. I just can't understand why." Jean pointed out.

"I only said I couldn't train you because Raidou's a summoner and I'm clearly not." Narumi tried to explain.

"I know that. Look at me, I can see demons for some reason but that still doesn't mean I know what I'm doing. I just thought you would want to help me." Jean told him,

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I can't train you as a summoner. Raidou knows what he's doing." Narumi explained.

"Okay then I'll forgive you just this once. I'd just like to point out that just because you're not a summoner, doesn't mean you can't teach me anything." Jean said with a grin.

"Maybe a few things." Narumi agreed. "Fine I'll teach you what I know. First things first, though. You should probably change clothes."

"Pardon? My clothes are fine thank you very much." Jean replied.

"In case you haven't noticed they're covered in blood." Narumi commented.

Jean looked down at her t shirt which was clearly covered in blood from the wounds on her hip. "Oh yeah. That's two outfits ruined so far."

"Just the occupational hazard of being a detective. You get used to it. "Narumi explained and Jean looked up.

"How many suits have you gone through?" Jean asked him and Narumi looked a little embarrassed.

"Only one." He replied.

"How did you damage it? Were you attacked?" Jean said curious.

"Not really. Gouto jumped on the desk one morning and I dropped my toast on my pants." He answered and Jean cracked up laughing.

"It's not that funny." Narumi grumbled but Jean just kept laughing.

End of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Just after sunset the following morning, Jean was standing outside in the sunlight when she heard a voice call out to her. When she turned she saw Raidou approach.

"Good morning. How did it go?" Jean asked him with a grin. But her smile vanished when Raidou shook his head.

"No luck. I spent the past few hours asking around and even Satake hasn't seen Lobo. We're back at square one again." Raidou answered.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing any of us can do. "Jean told him.

"I guess so but I am worried. He could show up at any moment and try to kidnap you again." Raidou pointed out but Jean just grinned.

"What's so funny?" Raidou asked her.

"Now you and Shouhei have to teach me to fight. He can't talk his way out of it now." Jean explained.

"Well that's one way to look at it I suppose." Raidou replied. "Narumi's not going to be happy though."

And Raidou was right. As soon as Raidou finished telling the older detective the bad news, Narumi sat back in his chair.

"So now what do we do? How do you stop someone when you have no idea where they are?" Narumi sighed.

"That's never stopped us before. " Raidou commented.

"Yes but we've never come up against someone who can teleport wherever they want. We can't even leave the agency because Lobo or the guy he's working for might grab Jean." Narumi pointed out.

"Excuse me but if you're going to have a conversation about someone, at least wait until they leave the room first." Jean spoke up.

"Sorry Jean. I'm just worried. Normally we can hit the streets like we always do. "Narumi said.

"Hit the streets? Oh yeah, ask around. That I get." Jean replied.

"Well yeah. But now, it's too dangerous. So you'll have to stay here from now on. "Narumi explained, waiting for Jean's reaction.

"What? I am not staying inside until you catch Lobo. What is this, house arrest or something? It's not my fault if he tries to kidnap me so why should I have to be punished for what he's doing?" Jean exclaimed, glaring at Narumi. Narumi held his hands up and tried to calm her down.

"I'm not doing this to be cruel but it's for your own safety. You know how dangerous Lobo is. He's capable of anything, even murder to get to you. I just want to make sure nothing happens to us."

Jean didn't want to admit it but he was right. No matter what, Lobo would know if she took one step outside. If she did, Narumi and Raidou would be at risk. Narumi almost got himself killed protecting her once before and she wouldn't risk him again. Finally, still clearly unhappy Jean gave in.

"All right, I guess I'm stuck here." Jean grumbled. "Damn."

"Look I know you're mad but there's not a lot we can do. I'll make it up to you okay?" Narumi told her.

Jean looked at him. "How exactly?"

"Actually I'm not really sure at the moment but give me time and I'll think of something." Narumi answered.

"You know I'll hold you to that promise." Jean told him, breaking into a grin.

Narumi scratched his head. "I know, I know."

Even Raidou laughed at that one.

"So what happens now?" Jean asked him.

"Well I haven't figured out that far ahead yet." Narumi started and Jean shook her head.

"So the best thing so far would be if I asked around. So that's what I'll do." Narumi stood up. But before he could reach for his hat, Jean grabbed it instead.

"What are you doing?" Narumi asked her.

"Have you forgotten something?" She asked him. Narumi thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"You're supposed to be training me." Jean said, holding the hat away from him.

"Is that why you've taken my derby hostage? I forgot okay?" He replied.

"Typical. You know you promised." Jean grumbled, keeping the hat just out of reach.

"Actually I thought you were still in pain." Narumi asked.

"Nope. I must be a fast healer or something because I feel fine. So now you have no excuse." Jean told him.

"Alright. I'll help train you. Can I have my hat back?" Narumi agreed.

"If you can get it back." Jean said.

"Oh I'll get it back. all right" Narumi laughed and made a grab for his hat. Jean stepped aside and he missed. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Narumi did the next best thing. He wrapped an arm around Jean's waist and pulled her close. Caught by surprise, Jean could only look on as Narumi took his hat back and dropped it back onto his head.

"Told you I'd get my hat back." He said grinning and noticed the look Jean was giving him. She seemed to be staring at him, with a completely vacant look on her face. That's when he noticed that their faces were almost touching. Suddenly he heard a cough. Raidou was still in the room and he had noticed that both Narumi and Jean were getting a little too close. He quickly let go of Jean and moved a step back. Jean blinked and shook her head, not completely sure what had happened.

"Aren't you supposed to be training Jean? Because that wasn't any training I've ever seen." Raidou pointed out.

Looking uncomfortable, Narumi hurriedly asked Raidou to train her and hurried out the door.

"I wonder what his problem is." Jean asked. "I was gonna give his hat back."

"You two seem to be getting pretty close. " Gouto pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"In case you hadn't noticed, you were staring at him. He did have his arm around you too. "He told her.

"Well he wanted his hat back." Jean replied, blushing. Stupid comeback, she thought.

"I think you have a crush on him, don't you?" Raidou asked her.

"I do not! We're just friends and that's the way it's going to be." Jean shot back, even though she knew he was right.

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

While Jean was thinking about what Raidou had said, Narumi found himself wandering aimlessly around Tsukudo Cho.

After leaving in a hurry, he had put as much distance between the agency and himself as possible.

Stop kidding yourself he mentally scolded himself as he wandered past Tawara Ya; you just ran away because you couldn't face Jean. You can't accept that maybe you have feelings for her and so you ran.

"Maybe I am being an idiot. I always said I wouldn't get too involved in a case and now I am. What do I do now?" He muttered. He stopped walking and looked around. "Maybe I should just go back. "

"Hey Narumi!" A voice called out.

"Oh no, not now." Narumi grumbled to himself as Tae hurried over to him.

"What did you do now?" Tae asked him, noticing the less than happy look on his face.

"Excuse me but I didn't do anything wrong. At least I don't think so." Narumi sighed.

"Well what happened?" Tae asked him. "I promise I won't tell anyone." After a moment's hesitation, Narumi followed the young reporter to a nearby bench and sat down.

"So what happened?" Tae asked taking a pencil and notepad from her pocket.

Narumi didn't speak and just gave her a look of disbelief.

"Kidding, kidding. It was a joke Shouhei." She explained, putting both pencil and paper away.

"Okay now what's wrong?"

Still a little annoyed at her joke, Narumi decided he might as well tell someone. Tae sat in silence as the older detective told her exactly what had happened this morning. As he got to the point in his story where he tried to take his hat back from Jean, he took the same hat off of his head and fiddled with the brim as he spoke.

When he had finished his story, Narumi continued to stare at his hat, his expression unreadable.

"Well you probably shouldn't have run off, though I can see your problem." Tae told him.

"I just don't know what to do." Narumi sighed.

"Well it can't be easy to tell someone you like them." Tae pointed out and Narumi almost dropped his hat in surprise.

"Huh?" Narumi coughed. Tae just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Alright maybe I do like her. " Narumi admitted and Tae grinned.

"See that wasn't so difficult now was it?" She asked him and Narumi just grumbled in response.

"So what do you think I should now?" He asked Tae, surprising her.

"That's got to be a first. What I would do is go back to the agency and tell Jean what you just told me." Tae told him.

Instead of replying Narumi sat in silence, seemingly lost in thought.

"It's up to you to decide what to do. I, on the other hand, have to get back home and figure out where I'm going with my work. Catch you later and good luck." Tae told him standing up.

She waved goodbye and started to walk away. At the same time, Narumi stood up and placed his hat back on his head. Unfortunately for him, he had only taken a few steps in the direction of the agency when he felt a presence. He stopped and spun around. Aside from Tae, people were walking around the area. He thought a few looked at him strangely but then realized he was staring at them. No wonder they were giving him strange looks. Thinking it was all in his imagination, he started heading again for the agency. This time however a voice spoke, close to his ear.

"You're not hearing things. I'm here." It spoke.

"You leave Jean alone, Lobo." Narumi growled.

"I'm so terrified. However I'm not here for Jean." Lobo laughed, appearing beside him.

"You're not?" Narumi asked surprised.

"No. This time…" Lobo responded and without warning struck his demon Cerberus leaping forward and striking Narumi with one oversized paw. Narumi was knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard.

Dazed he tried to stand, but Cerberus placed his paw on Narumi's back preventing him from standing. Narumi managed to lift his head and watched as Lobo stood over him.

"I'm here for you." Lobo laughed and slammed his fist down onto Narumi's face. His head struck the ground with a sickening crack and he blacked out. Cerberus picked up Narumi's unconscious form in its mouth and looked at his master.

"Now Jean has no choice. We have a bargaining chip." He laughed.

"How will the girl know where to meet us?" Cerberus asked.

"With this." Lobo answered, removing Narumi's hat. He took a scrap of paper and placed it inside the brim. Then dropped it on the pavement.

"Let's go." He spoke up and then both Summoner and demon disappeared, vanishing again into the dark realm.

Sometime later…

When Narumi failed to return, Jean became worried. Since she had promised Narumi she wouldn't leave the agency, Raidou and Gouto went looking for him. Fenrir stayed behind as backup in case anything happened. As soon as they had left, Jean sat down on the couch and tried not to worry. It wasn't easy though. Much to her relief, Raidou and Gouto returned within the hour. She went to greet them at the door with a smile but then her face changed when she noticed Narumi was absent. Worse she saw the hat. It had bloodstains on it.

"Where is he?" Jean asked in a small voice and Raidou handed her a scrap of a paper wordlessly.

After looking at the note, Jean went pale.

"Lobo has Narumi." She whispered. "What am I going to do?"

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The best laid plans

Earlier that day….

While Jean was waiting for her friends to return, Raidou and Gouto had been scouring the streets of Tsukudo Cho looking for any sign of Narumi. It didn't take them long to discover he wasn't in the immediate area.

"Where could he have gone? He wouldn't stay away from the agency this long. Unless…" Gouto started.

"Unless something happened to him." Raidou answered for him.

As it turns out he was right. A few feet away they found Narumi's hat lying in the middle of the street. Raidou picked it up and examined it. When he turned it upside down, he found a crumbled up note inside. On closer inspection Raidou realized that the note confirmed his worse fears.

"We have to get this back to Jean." He said showing the note to Gouto.

"Let's go, Raidou." Gouto said.

Right now….

"We have to find him." Jean begged Raidou.

"We will but first we have to come up with a plan. " Raidou said.

"What do we do? The longer we wait, the more time they have to hurt Narumi." Jean pointed out, pacing the room.

"Lobo needs you to help him. If he harms Narumi, you won't help him." Raidou explained. Jean stopped pacing and spun around.

"I won't help him at all. He's insane!" Jean exclaimed.

"I know. That's why we have to save Narumi and stop Lobo once and for all. We have to catch him and turn him over to the Yatagarasu." Raidou said.

"Okay. Then what do we do?" Jean asked trying to keep calm.

"We follow you to the Nameless shrine. You and Fenrir enter the Dark realm and meet with Lobo. As soon as he hands over Narumi for you, we show up and stop him." Raidou told her.

"I just hope this works. Nothing so far has gone right." Jean commented. "Let's go."

Since Jean had no idea what to do herself, she hoped this plan worked.

Once the group had arrived in Shinoda, they headed straight for the nameless shrine.

After Raidou rang the bell, the herald greeted them.

"It is good to see you're alright Jean." The herald said.

"Thank you. I wish we were here with good news." Jean told her.

Raidou spoke up this time and filled the herald in on their plan.

"Are you sure?" The herald asked looking at Jean.

She nodded." I need to do this. For the two realms and for Narumi."

"Alright. Good luck." The herald replied and sent Jean and Fenrir into Dark Sakuradayama.

After waiting a minute, Raidou and Gouto followed her.

Once in the dark realm, jean and Fenrir headed for the meeting point. As soon as they arrived, Jean noticed just how quiet it was.

"I hope Narumi's okay." Jean spoke up.

"At the moment he is. That could all change." Lobo said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Lobo. Where's Narumi? If you've hurt him…." Jean growled and Lobo laughed.

"Actually I have hurt him. But now that you're here I'll let him go. In exchange for you joining me at last, of course."

He snapped his fingers and Cerberus appeared. Jean looked on horrified when she saw Narumi. He was hanging limp from between Cerberus' jaws. When Lobo snapped his fingers, Cerberus let go of him and the detective crumbled to the ground.

Jean rushed forwards and knelt beside him. She sat in the dirt and cradled his head on her lap.

When she looked at him, she felt like crying. It looked like Narumi had taken a beating. He had a black eye and there was dried blood on his face and forehead.

"What did you do to him?" Jean shouted at Lobo.

"Nothing much. Well Cerberus may have used him as a chew toy." Lobo grinned.

"You bastard." Jean yelled at him. Just then Jean heard Narumi stir.

"Narumi are you okay?" She asked. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice.

"Uh. Jean, is that you?" He whispered. He tried to sit up and failing that, lay back with a groan.

"What happened?" He asked Jean, looking up at her.

"Nothing much. I'll explain later. Come on; let's get you to your feet." Jean said, putting one arm around his shoulders. Narumi took a deep breath and then Jean lifted him up onto his feet.

Narumi gasped in pain and almost toppled over. Jean only just managed to catch him.

Narumi pressed a hand to his forehead and grimaced.

"Please make the world stop spinning." He muttered, holding on to Jean for balance.

"Come on let's go back." Jean said.

"Just one problem. I'm taking you with me. That was the deal." Lobo said taking a step towards the pair.

"I don't think so." A voice spoke up. At last Raidou had shown up.

"You lying little…"Lobo shouted at her.

"Just for the record I don't make deals with nutjobs." Jean shot back, and Narumi laughed. Then he started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked, holding him.

"Yeah fine." Narumi replied. When Jean looked closer she noticed how pale he looked.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay." Jean asked him, concerned.

When he didn't answer, Jean became worried.

"Narumi's hurt bad." She told Raidou.

"Then I'll finish this quick." Raidou told her and unleashed Orthrus and Tarrasque. Together the demons teamed up to take down Cerberus. Then Raidou went after Lobo. One on one, Lobo tried to take out Raidou but underestimated him. Even at his young age, Raidou was a much more accomplished summoner. He also couldn't get near Jean since Fenrir was protecting her and the injured detective. When his demon fell to the tag team of pyro and water demons and vanished, he tried to summon another but Raidou fired off a round from his gun and struck Lobo in the side of his head. He reeled from the blow and collapsed.

"Nice shot Raidou!" Gouto commented as Raidou returned both demons to his summoner tubes. Then they both turned their attentions back to Jean and Narumi.

Jean seemed to be the only thing holding up the older detective.

"Something's wrong with him." Jean said looking scared.

Raidou looked at Narumi's eyes and noticed how unfocused they were,

"I think he has a concussion. We should probably get him to a doctor." Raidou told Jean.

"Here let me help." Fenrir spoke, kneeling down. Together Jean and Raidou both lifted Narumi onto the demon's back. Slowly Fenrir stood up.

"Let's go home." Jean said.

"One more thing." Raidou replied and walked over to Lobo. He dragged the summoner to his feet and shook him awake. Seeing Raidou, he sneered.

"Get lost." Lobo growled at Raidou.

"Nope. You're coming back with us." Raidou shot back, a smile on his face. Lobo looked a little worried and that gave Jean a reason to smile. But not for long.

End of chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Disaster

So far the plan had worked like a charm and that worried Jean. She had a feeling that something bad was due to happen and sadly she was right. As soon as the dimensional gate was in sight, someone appeared in front of them.

Damn why did I have to be right, Jean wondered. Fenrir, still carrying a semi-conscious Narumi, stood next to her, growling softly.

"Stay sharp Raidou." Gouto warned and the young summoner pulled out his sword.

"Who are you?" Jean asked, looking at a tall figure standing before her.

"My name is not important. What I want, however, is." The figure answered and took a step forward.

Jean stepped in front of Fenrir and glanced up at Narumi. That's when she saw he was slumped over, not moving.

"Narumi?" She called out and breathed a sigh of relief when he moved his head.

Turning back to the person standing before her, she asked what he or she wanted.

"That's easy. I want you to join me of course. I am Lobo's master. Since he couldn't bring you to my side, I've decided to come and get you myself." From the voice, Jean worked out it was a man. Oddly enough the voice sounded familiar.

"Like I told Lobo and now I'm telling you, I'm not going with you. You're both insane and there's nothing is this world that would make me change my mind. "Jean informed him. After a moment of silence, the man started to laugh and that gave Jean the chills.

"Nothing in this world? Oh I believe I know of one thing that will make you change your mind. Or should I say someone?" He replied.

In the blink of an eye he struck. He rushed forward and struck Fenrir, who was caught off guard and he fell over, colliding with Jean and sending her sprawling. Her head throbbing, Jean struggled to her feet and saw Narumi land in front of her. She heard him cry out in agony as he hit the ground. Jean tried to go to his aid but the summoner stepped in front of her. He unsheathed his sword and held it against Narumi's throat.

"Wait! Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want." Jean cried out.

"Fine. Then in exchange for his life, join me." He told her, sheathing his sword.

With a sigh, Jean stepped towards him. Raidou moved to stop her but she held up a hand.

"No Raidou. This is my choice. I won't let him hurt Narumi. Take care of him guys." She asked.

Raidou stared at her for a moment than nodded. He stepped back.

"Raidou we have to stop her." Gouto told him.

"If I try to stop the summoner, he'll kill Narumi. Jean knows what she's doing." Raidou told him.

"If you say so." Gouto replied.

Before she reached the summoner, Jean knelt beside Narumi. Narumi opened his eyes and saw Jean.

"What's going on?" He asked and Jean just smiled.

"I'm just going away for a while. Take care of yourself okay?" She told him.

Confused Narumi looked on as she leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. As she stood up, Narumi felt something hit his cheek. He touched a hand to his face and it came away wet. He lifted his head and saw tears running down Jean's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Jean whispered and turned her back on him.

"Jean? Come back." Narumi called out. He climbed to his feet and started to stagger towards her. Raidou hurried over to and grabbed his arm. Narumi spun around and stared at Raidou, first confused and then angry. Raidou just shook his head.

"Let her go, Narumi. She's doing this for you." Raidou told him when Narumi tried to shake him off. Raidou removed his arm, and Narumi took a shaky step towards Jean. He didn't get far. Raidou stepped forward as Narumi keeled over and caught him. The last thing Narumi saw as he blacked out was Jean waving goodbye.

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few days later at the Narumi Detective agency.

Raidou had just gotten back from speaking with Satake. When he walked in the door, Tae greeted him.

"Any luck?" She asked, putting on a pot of coffee. Raidou just shook his head.

"I thought maybe Satake would have heard something but no luck." Raidou told her. Gouto jumped up on the desk and sat down.

"Once again we're back to square one. No one can just vanish into thin air. At least, that's what I use to think." Gouto said.

"Well there's only so much you can do. I'll keep my eyes and ears open, maybe I'll get lucky." Tae told Raidou, handing a cup of coffee to him. He thanked her and took a sip.

"I just hope Jean's okay." Raidou said.

"Hey I doubt he'd hurt her. He never tried to attack her, just you and Narumi. Plus he needs her help." Tae pointed out. Raidou nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"Actually speaking of Narumi how is he?" Tae asked.

"Still unconscious. He's been pretty much the same way since Jean disappeared. After we got back, I called a doctor. I was right; he does have a concussion, not to mention the black eye. There's a bite on the back of his head too."

"A bite?" Tae asked an uneasy look on her face.

"I'm guessing from Cerberus. Apparently Lobo wasn't kidding about his demon using Narumi as a chew toy." Raidou explained.

"What did Lobo do to him?" Tae said.

"I asked him that myself." Raidou answered an angry look on his face. After Lobo's master had disappeared with Jean in tow, Raidou had been left with a furious Lobo and an out cold detective. Realizing he couldn't bring both back, Raidou summoned Orthrus.

"Do you need my help, Summoner?" It asked.

"I need you to carry Narumi on your back. I have to bring Lobo back to the Herald and I can't leave Narumi here." He told his demon. It nodded and knelt down beside Narumi. Keeping an eye on Lobo, Raidou managed to lift Narumi onto the demon's back. As Orthrus stood up, Narumi fell forward onto its neck. Thankfully he didn't slip further. Finally Raidou grabbed Lobo's arm and together they left the dark realm. Once Lobo was in the Herald's custody, Raidou returned Orthrus to its tube and sent off for the agency.

"Wow, so you carried Narumi all the way here from Shinoda?" Tae asked him.

"Kind of. He did wake up after a while and tried to walk on his own." Raidou answered, remembering the odd looks people kept giving Narumi. They probably thought the older detective was drunk, the way he staggered around Tsukudo Cho. Once they got back, Narumi stumbled over to the couch and collapsed onto it. He managed to take off his hat and shoes before he passed out again.

"I wonder what we'll have to tell Narumi when he wakes up." Tae said.

"I really don't know. I'm hoping we get Jean back before that happens. Though the chances of that happening are slim to none." Raidou answered. On the couch, they both heard Narumi groan. They watched him a few minutes but he didn't show any signs of waking up.

"He got hurt pretty bad didn't he?" Tae asked even though that was obvious.

"More than just his body, I think his spirit took a blow too. Being helpless against another summoner probably took its toll." Raidou said, his coffee forgotten now.

"What do you mean?" Tae asked him.

"Before the other summoner disappeared, Narumi tried to go after Jean. When I tried to stop him, he got mad and tried to shake me off. I told him that Jean was sacrificing her freedom to save his life and I let go of him. He collapsed a few minutes later and I carried him back here." Raidou explained to the reporter.

"So he wasn't lying." Tae commented.

"What do you mean?" Raidou asked her. With a sigh, Tae went on to explain the events of the other day and the conversation she had had with Narumi.

"That's pretty much everything I know. I kind of promised I wouldn't tell anyone about our chat. Somehow I don't think that matters anymore."

Still sitting on the desk, Gouto looked over at Raidou.

"So Narumi does care about Jean. I never thought he'd admit something like that, especially not to Tae." Gouto commented. Raidou actually had to smile at that last comment.

"What's so funny?" Tae asked a little bemused.

"The thing is I didn't expect Narumi to fall for anyone." Raidou responded. "Once, months ago now, Narumi told me something. The woman he fell for would be someone who put the needs of others before themselves." Raidou told her.

"I think you're right." Tae replied. "It's kind of sad."

"What do you mean? "Raidou asked her.

"That Narumi finally finds a possible girlfriend and she gets kidnapped." Tae commented.

"So what happens now? Wait and see if Jean shows up or keep looking for Lobo's master?" Gouto asked. Raidou set down his cup into the sink and turned to Tae.

"There's still a chance that Lobo's master could come after me." Raidou spoke and Tae stared at him, surprised.

"Why would he come after you? No offence but he has what he wants. "Tae asked him and Raidou actually smiled.

"He may have Jean but he hasn't tied up all the loose ends. He still needs to stop anyone who'd interfere with his plans and that would be me." Raidou explained and started for the door.

"So where are you going?" Tae wondered.

"To Shin Sekai. It's the only other place I can think of where someone might have seen or hear something. I hope so anyway, for both Jean and Narumi's sakes." Raidou responded and held the door open for Gouto. Together they left Tae standing in the office and headed for Ginza cho. Tae wandered over to the window and watched the pair walk down the street. Once they were out of eyesight, she looked over at Narumi and sighed. All this happened because of a man and his insane plans and he got caught in the middle. A short while later she left, trying to think of some way to help.

Sometime later, Narumi finally woke. The first thing he noticed was the silence. "Raidou?" He called out and getting no answer, decided to sit up. Immediately he wished hadn't. A wave of lightheadedness struck him and he groaned. Narumi held onto the armrest of the couch so he didn't pitch forwards onto the floor. When the dizziness passed, he took a deep breath and climbed to his feet. A little unsteady, he made his way to his desk. He made it to his chair and sat down heavily, rubbing his forehead.

'Where is everyone?" Narumi wondered out loud. As he sat there, he tried to work out how he'd made it back to the agency. In an instant he remembered something. Jean waving goodbye.

"Oh my god. He has her." He whispered. "I said I'd protect her too. It's my fault."

Moments later Raidou walked in and stopped when he saw Narumi. He was sitting at his desk with a vacant look on his face.

"Narumi?" Raidou said looking worried when he didn't respond. He walked over to the detective and waved a hand in front of his face. Narumi did look at him for a moment then looked away.

"What's wrong?" Raidou asked, clearly puzzled by Narumi's personality shift.

"It's my fault." He whispered and Raidou stared at him.

"What are you talking about? What's your fault?" Raidou asked him and Narumi finally turned around.

"Jean's gone and I let her go. I caused this." Narumi said his voice cracking. Suddenly he stood up and made for the front door. Raidou grabbed his arm and Narumi spun on him, instantly furious

"Let me go, I have to find her." He almost shouted. Raidou just shook his head and tightened his grip on Narumi's arm.

"I said let go!" Narumi shouted and lashed out at Raidou. Raidou let go of the other detective's arm and moved backwards at the same time. Narumi missed and off balance, fell forwards. He landed hard on his knees. Standing over him, Raidou watched as Narumi sat there. When Narumi didn't stand up, Raidou spoke up.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. Jean willing gave herself up so Lobo's master didn't murder you. Jean values your life above her own. Don't go throwing your life away by rushing out there and getting yourself killed. Take some time off, heal and then help me think of a plan to get Jean back."

Narumi just sat there silently, and didn't respond. Finally Raidou decided to leave Narumi alone for a while to calm down and left, Gouto in tow.

Sitting in silence Narumi had heard what Raidou had said. He felt ashamed at having lashed out at his friend but he hadn't been himself. That's no excuse he though as he slowly stood up. Making his way over to the couch he collapsed onto it. After a while he put his head in his hands and started to sob.

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Revelations

As soon as Raidou had left the agency, he began to wonder if it was the right thing to do, so he asked Gouto his option.

"I think you were right to leave Narumi. He needs some time to clear his head. You heard him; he thinks this whole mess is his fault. He needs to realize that the one responsible is Lobo's master. Whoever he is." Gouto pointed out.

"I know but try telling that to Narumi." Raidou commented.

"Well you know how stubborn he can be. Just give him time." Gouto told him. With a nod, Raidou decided to start searching for Lobo's master. That's when it occurred to him that he didn't have to go looking for the dark summoner. The summoner would eventually come after him.

While Raidou waited for the summoner to make his move, Narumi woke up. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was and, finding himself sprawled on the couch, realized he must have dozed off. Or maybe I blacked out again. Sitting up, he rubbed at his eyes. At some point he had wound up on the couch but couldn't remember exactly how. He tried to think back to earlier but every time he tried, his head throbbed. Giving up with a sigh, he decided to make a cup of coffee. Maybe that would help. Putting on a pot of coffee, Narumi wandered over to the desk and sat down. Sitting at his desk, he tried to come up with a way to take his mind off of things. That's when he noticed a sheet of paper sticking out of the desk draw. Curious, Narumi pulled the paper out.

**To Narumi, Raidou and Gouto,**

**If you're reading this our plan failed and I'm not with you guys. If that's the truth then don't worry about me, I'm fine. I know I won't be harmed but the same can't be said for you guys. So be careful but then I don't have to tell you that do I? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I hope you guys can stop both Lobo and his master, whoever that may be. I'm worried that what he has planned could destroy both worlds and possibly stop me from getting home. Sorry, now I sound really selfish don't I? Okay well just letting you guys know that I'll be fine. Take care of yourselves okay?**

**From Jean**

After putting the letter down, Narumi shook his head. She's the one in harm's way and she's only concerned about us. That is one tough dame, he thought to himself. Narumi went to replace the letter in the draw when a note scrawled at the bottom caught his eye.

**P.S There's another note for you Narumi and only you. Please read it if you get the chance. Check the draw again.**

Curious, Narumi opened up the draw and searched around. That's when his hand closed on a single folded piece of paper. Grabbing it he carefully pulled it out and started to read.

**To Narumi,**

**I see you found my note. Well obviously since you're reading this. Sorry getting back to what I wanted to tell you. How do I put this? I've realized something and it's this. I may not be the same person you knew if you do find me and that's what worries me the most. I know that I wouldn't willingly go along with a madman's plans so he may use a demon's spell to control me somehow. It that's true, it won't be me anymore. I don't mean to sound horrible but I may end up hurting you or Raidou. When, and I'm sure I will happen, I do you'll have to stop me. All I can say is that I'm sorry. That's all I can say. That and one more thing. Remember this as it might be the only chance to bring me back.**

**Goodbye for now**

**Jean**

Narumi looked over that the letter again and couldn't believe what she had written at the bottom.

"She does love me. Why didn't she say something before?" Narumi said in disbelief. It was at that moment that the phone rang. Dropping the note, Narumi grabbed the phone.

"Hello?' He said and was surprised to hear Raidou's voice on the other end.

"It's about Jean. Meet me at the Nameless shrine in Shinoda." He said then the line went dead.

"What's going on? Hey Raidou? Hello?" Narumi spoke into the receiver but Raidou was already gone.

Putting the receiver back, Narumi grabbed his hat and shoes. Steeling himself, he raced for the door. I hope I'm not walking into a trap, he thought to himself. Wouldn't be the first time though.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Once Narumi had found a streetcar heading for Shinoda, he sat on a vacant seat and tried to calm himself down. Every time they had tried to protect Jean, something had gone wrong. So how could now be any different? Shaking his head Narumi decided to wait and hope Raidou had found Jean.

When Narumi eventually arrived at Shinoda he saw Raidou and Gouto waiting for him.

"Sorry it took so long to get here." He said, walking over.

"No problem. We just got here ourselves anyway. "Raidou pointed out.

"What's going on? You said something about Jean?" Narumi asked looking worried. "Is she here?"

Raidou shook his head. "No but I know where she is. In dark Tsukudo Cho. I thought you'd want to see her but you might not like what you see."

"What are you talking about? Has something happened to her?" Narumi said.

"Look just follow me and you'll see." Raidou answered and headed towards the shrine with Narumi in pursuit. After ringing the bell, the herald appeared. Once Raidou explained the situation, the herald sent all three into the dark realm. As soon as they arrived in dark Tsukudo Cho, Narumi took off running.

"Narumi!" Raidou shouted but the older detective ignored him.

"We'd better go after him before he gets himself killed." Gouto said. Raidou nodded and took off after him. As Raidou hurried after Narumi, he wondered why he had rushed off. But Narumi didn't get far. A few minutes after he had run off, Raidou found him leaning against a building. He seemed to be out of breath even though he had only run a short distance. Raidou stood next to the older detective and asked if he was alright.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Narumi gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"You're not that out of shape are you?" Raidou tried to joke.

"Very funny." Narumi shot back and slowly stood up. That's when Raidou noticed how pale he looked.

"He doesn't look good." Gouto commented. When Narumi stood up, Raidou was shocked to see blood on the back of Narumi's collar.

"You're bleeding." He told Narumi.

"It's just a scratch." Narumi muttered. "Come on, we have to find Jean."

"Alright but you're following me this time." Raidou said and surprisingly Narumi didn't argue. As he fell into step behind Raidou, he tried to shake off a growing headache. As they walked, Narumi became increasing sure that the young detective was leading them in circles. As soon as they had passed the same Lamia demon for the third time, he spoke up.

"You're not lost are you?" He asked, stopping.

"Why do you say that?" Raidou asked, stopping in mid stride and turning around.

"Maybe because this is the third time I've seen that demon." He answered, indicating Lamia. Raidou sighed and looked at him.

"Alright, I guess you've figured it out. I actually wanted to face Jean alone." Raidou explained and Narumi suddenly looked angry.

"You know where Jean is and you weren't going to tell me?" Narumi spoke.

"It's only because she's not the same person anymore and I didn't want you to see that." Raidou explained.

"What do you mean? Something's happened to her?" Narumi asked and Raidou walked over to him.

"I've been speaking to the other demon Summoners in and around Tsukudo Cho. Everyone that I've spoken to has said the same thing. Jean's not the same person we knew, she's working for Lobo's master now." Raidou told him. Narumi looked shocked and sat down heavily on the street.

"What did he do to her?" He whispered.

"I think he's brainwashed her somehow. I hate to think about what she went through." Raidou said and Narumi looked pained. He was silent for a minute then he climbed to his feet.

"If he hurt her, I'll make him pay. We have to get her back." He said. Raidou nodded and pointed to a nearby building. It was an exact copy of the building where Narumi had set up his detective agency.

"This is where the other Summoners said she appears from time to time." Raidou explained.

"Why here of all places?" Narumi asked looking up the building.

"Maybe she still remembers something from her past. It's possible." Raidou pointed out.

"I hope she's still in there." Narumi said and soon got an answer. A voice called out to them, startling Narumi.

"Who's there?" It sounded female and very familiar.

"Is that you Jean?" Narumi called out. In a flash of light, Jean appeared. Narumi smiled and stepped forward.

"It's good to see you." He said. Raidou suddenly called out a warning as a sword appeared in Jean's hand. Narumi jumped back, over balanced and fell to the ground, momentarily winding himself.

"What the hell are you doing, Jean?" Raidou shouted at Jean, unsheathing his sword and glaring at her. Jean just stared at them, strangely silent. After a moment or two, she spoke.

"How do you know my name?" She asked looking from Narumi to Raidou, then back again.

"We're friends remember? Lobo's master forced you to join him when he threatened to kill me." Narumi answered, finding his voice again. "I'm Narumi and this is Raidou and Gouto." He added, hoping it would help.

Jean continued to watch them, still looking uneasy. Finally she stepped towards Narumi. Thinking she was going to help him up. Narumi grinned and held out his arm. Without warning Jean lunged at Narumi, swinging her sword towards his head. With no way to dodge, Narumi threw up his arm as a shield and closed his eyes, steeling himself for the fatal blow. It never came. Narumi heard a rush of footsteps and a clash of metal on metal. Realizing he was alive, Narumi slowly opened his eyes. To his surprise, Raidou was standing in front of the older detective. At the last possible moment, Raidou had managed to block the blow from Jean's sword. Breathing hard, he shouted at Jean.

"You could have killed him! Are you insane?" He roared at Jean and she took a step back. Even Narumi was shocked; he had never heard Raidou raise his voice before. Jean sheathed her sword and looked at them curiously.

"What did that monster do to you? You're our friend and now you're trying to murder me. Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" Narumi asked. To his surprise Jean knelt down beside him. Before Raidou could react, Jean grabbed Narumi's arm and pulled him to his feet. Letting go of his arm, Jean sighed.

"I'm sorry too. Something was controlling me and I couldn't stop myself. I hope I haven't hurt you?" She said. At that Raidou actually smiled.

"So you're on our side again?" Raidou asked her and Jean nodded.

"That's good news to me. " Gouto commented. Narumi remained oddly silent and Jean looked at him, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Jean asked. When Narumi didn't answer straight away, Jean took a closer look at him and saw blood on his collar.

"You're bleeding." She said and went to touch his neck. Before she could react, Narumi moved away from her and pointed out that they should head back. Without another word, he headed for the exit. Silently Jean watched him go, followed closely by Raidou. Even he looked surprised by Narumi's behavior as did Gouto. Jean felt hurt by this brushoff and decided to speak to him as soon as they got back to the agency.

End of chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The trip back to the Detective agency was a short but quiet and uneventful one. As soon as a streetcar arrived, Narumi found an unoccupied seat and sat down. Jean decided to keep her distance from him, still smarting from his earlier brushoff, she sat a few seats down. Raidou sat nearby, his eyes alternating between Narumi and Jean. Seeing just how hurt Jean looked, Gouto sat beside Jean.

"He's just confused at the moment. Just give him some time and he'll be his usual self again." He said and Jean sighed.

"I hope so." She whispered. Once back at Tsukudo Cho however, things took a turn for the worse. As soon as they reached the agency, Narumi stepped first through the door. Once inside he fell forward and ended up a heap on the floor. Jean rushed forward and knelt down beside him, Raidou and Gouto right behind her.

"Narumi? Can you hear me?" She asked, shocked and concerned for her friend. To her surprise she heard the sounds of light breathing and realized he was sound asleep. Shaking her head, Jean wrapped an arm around his waist and managed to lift him up off the floor. Raidou stepped forward and together they were able to maneuver him onto the nearby couch. Once there however, Narumi's head started to slip off of it. When Jean tried to lift his head back, she accidently banged the back of his head on the armrest. Raidou even flinched and looked a little pained himself. Already feeling bad about her earlier behavior, this little accident didn't help matters. Although Jean did succeed in placing his head back on the couch without any further incidents. Sitting on the previously mentioned armrest, Jean sighed heavily.

"It was an accident." Raidou pointed out and Jean just shook her head.

"It's not that. Well actually it's everything so far. I tried to save Narumi by joining Lobo's master without a fight and I still almost end up killing him. Some friend I turned out to be." She said, clearly unhappy.

"Don't let it bother you. Once, when I disappeared for almost a week, he tried to take matters into his own hands. Took on the soulless army and demons on his own. "Raidou told her.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"Almost got himself killed. If I hadn't shown up when I did and stopped him… well, he wouldn't be here now. Even hurt he tried to tell me to go back to the agency. Said he could handle General Munakata on his own, thought it was his problem and not mine. Seemed to forget that I'm the Summoner the Yatagarasu sent to protect the Capital. So we compromised and faced him together." Raidou told her the events leading up to the battle with the Soulless Army. "You wouldn't believe how stubborn that man can get."

"Actually I've seen just that. I hope he's going to be okay." Jean said and Raidou patted her on the shoulder.

"He'll be fine, just give him some time." Raidou told her and headed for the door. "I'd better report back to the Herald so I'll be back later." Jean just nodded and looked down at Narumi, still clearly depressed. Seeing no way to help her, Raidou left followed closely behind by Gouto. After the door closed Raidou hesitated and Gouto looked up at him, concerned.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" He asked Gouto. Gouto smiled, well if a cat can smile, and answered "She'll be fine. We should concentrate on catching her kidnapper instead. Then everyone will be safe."

Raidou nodded and started to head towards the nearest streetcar that would take them to Shinoda and from there the Nameless shrine. Meanwhile back at the agency, Jean continued to watch over Narumi. After a while she realized sitting around and mopping was a waste of time and effort. Standing up Jean decided to make herself useful. She walked over to Narumi's desk and, sitting down on the chair, she placed the typewriter in front of her. Looking over the previous entry, Jean placed her hands over the keys and started to type. As the familiar sounds of the keys began to fill the silence Jean started to feel a little better. Moments later however her hands shoot off of the keys like they were on fire. Jean had realized that her typing might have woken her friend. When she turned her attention back to him, she was relieved to find he was still sound asleep. Now that left Jean with two choices; continue typing and just hope she didn't wake him or try doing something else. Sitting on the chair Jean pondered her options. Just then she heard Narumi stir. Jumping up from the chair she hurried over to him almost colliding with the desk in her haste. Just as she reached him, Narumi's eyes opened. He looked from her to his surroundings and back again.

"Are you okay? Say something." Jean said. Narumi eventually focused on her and replied with one single word.

"Ouch."

End of chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Ouch? Interesting choice of words." Jean commented and Narumi gave her a weak smile in response.

"Well I hurt all over, Dollface so what did you expect me to say?' He answered.

"I dunno. How about 'nice to see'?" Jean suggested and Narumi raised an eyebrow in response. He went to sit up and instantly regretted it, lying back and putting a hand to his forehead.

"You should probably lie still. You did get beaten up pretty bad." Jean said, placing her palm on his forehead. "Hmm you have a fever." She commented and Narumi laughed weakly.

"That explains why my head feels like it's on fire. What exactly happened to me? I remember getting attacked by some guy in black then bits and pieces. Did I get beaten up again?" Narumi asked and Jean looked surprised.

"Several times in fact. You probably have a concussion, maybe several actually. Courtesy of Cerberus and Lobo. Plus his master. All in all I guess that explains why you don't remember much. "Jean explained and noticed Narumi close his eyes. "You okay?" She asked worried.

"Not really but now I get why. Not that it helps." He muttered.

"Need anything?" Jean asked him. Without opening his eyes he asked for a glass of water. Jean stood up and hurried into the kitchen. After a few tries she located a clean glass and managed to fill it with tap water, noticing her hands were shaking slightly. She reentered the room and found Narumi attempting to sit up. Jean walked over and, setting the glass down on the table, put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Once he was sitting up, Narumi looked around.

"So what I have missed?" He asked and Jean smiled, offering him the glass of water. As he took a few sips, Jean filled him in on everything that had happened so far. Well the abridged version anyway, leaving out the part where she slammed his head into the armrest. That part didn't seem necessary anyway. By the time she had finished her story, almost an hour had passed.

"When we got inside the door, you just sort of keeled over. After we got you settled, Raidou and Gouto left for Shinoda. Something about the Herald but I kind of forgot what he said. Guess I was a little preoccupied at the time." Jean told him. "Not very helpful today am I?" She sighed and looked away. To her surprise she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and noticed Narumi was actually smiling.

"Why the long face?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Every time I try to help you guys it never ends well. I mean come on; I choose to leave my friends so you won't be killed. And I wind up almost killing you myself. If Raidou hadn't yelled at me and snapped me back to myself…." Jean swallowed, and couldn't continue.

"Maybe. Though I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have really hurt me. You're not the same as that dark summoner. "Narumi told her.

"But what if…" Jean started and Narumi suddenly interrupted her, his smile instantly disappearing

"I know you. Even if he could control you, he couldn't force you to kill anyone. That's not you." He said and Jean just stared at him, on the verge of tears.

Gently she removed his hand and stood up. "Before you wouldn't even stand anywhere near me. I thought you hated me."

"That was because…well, I don't know." Narumi responded and Jean frowned.

"I was right then. You do hate me." Jean responded and turned to leave. Narumi climbed to his feet and moved to stop her. Still unsteady, he only succeeded in almost ending up on the floor again. Jean wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him back to the couch. Once there, Jean just shook her head.

"You should just stay there." Jean suggested. "You are still injured remember?" As she spoke Narumi scratched the back of his head. When he removed his hand he was surprised to find it stained with fresh blood.

"You're bleeding again." Jean said and left him for moment, reappearing moments later with a clean rag. "Hold still okay? This might hurt." She leaned over and gently pressed it against the wound on the back of Narumi's head. Even though Jean was only just touching the wound, Narumi still let out a gasp.

"Sorry, sorry." Jean apologized and tried to be more careful. Eventually Jean realized that it would be better if she sat next to him. From where she was now, she couldn't see where the entry wound was.

"Move over." She said and Narumi moved to his right, not quite sure what she was going to do. Jean sat down beside him and asked him to move his head slightly to the right. Narumi did this as well, now a little curious. From this vantage point Jean could see the injury on his head a lot clearer.

"Okay I think this should work." She muttered to herself. "Keep your head still okay."

"What are you doing?" Narumi asked her since he wasn't able to turn his head.

"Trying to figure out where the blood's coming from." Jean told him and soon found the possible cause. There was a small puncture mark on the back of his head, right between his ears. Lightly she pressed the rag onto the mark. Narumi winched but held as still as he could, despite the pain. As soon as the wound stopped bleeding, Jean removed the rag and sat back.

"Okay. You can move again." She told him and Narumi slowly turned back around. "Any better?"

"Yeah thanks." Narumi replied and went to touch his injury. Jean took his hand and moved it away.

"You might not want to do that. I think it'll scab over soon and you might start it bleeding again." She told him. A little sheepishly he thanked her and removed his hand from hers. Jean stood up, intending to wash the rag when Narumi spoke up.

"Umm I've been meaning to ask you something." He said and Jean noticed his face start to go red.

"What's that?" She asked now looking a little worried and realizing that Narumi wasn't actually looking at her, his eyes almost trained on the far wall.

"Do I even want to know what the question is?" Jean asked him, and Narumi stared at him, confused.

"It's nothing bad or anything. It's about that letter you left for me…well me and Raidou." He explained and Jean gave a sigh of relief.

"Is that all? I was worried it was something else. I wrote that letter to you guys to tell you to be careful. I didn't know if I'd be okay so I wanted to make sure that no one did something stupid. For lack of a better word." Jean told him and was surprised to see Narumi shake his head, his eyes focused on her now.

"It's not about that letter. It's actually about the letter you wrote to me." He told her. Jean felt her face growing hot.

Narumi grinned up at her. "Heh. Why are you blushing? It's true, isn't it?" To his surprise Jean looked angry. The rag slipped from her fingers onto the floor but she made no attempt to pick it up. He scratched his head, confused as she began to pace the length of the floor.

"I was terrified at the time. For heaven's sake Shouhei I had a lot on my mind! You were putting yourself and Raidou in danger each and every time I left the agency. So I wrote that letter to you hoping you would let Raidou handle the case. He is the devil summoner isn't he?" Jean responded and Narumi felt himself get angry. He rose to his feet and stood in Jean's path, weaving a little unsteadily.

"What the hell? In case you've forgotten I'm part of this too. Just because I'm not a summoner, as you put it, doesn't mean I can't fight too. So you're a summoner now too? Big bloody deal! The only training you've had so far was by a psycho and you used that training to try and murder your friends. I put my life on the line constantly trying to protect you and now suddenly you think you can say I'm useless to you? Go home." Narumi shouted at Jean. Jean just stood there, an unreadable expression on her face. In the silence that followed, Narumi took a deep breath and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Jean continued to watch him and as Narumi watched in alarm he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh geeze. I'm sorry dollface." He said and stepped towards her. To his surprise Jean backed away from him, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She shouted and turning on her heel, hurried out the door. As she left, Jean used the sleeve of her outfit to wipe at her eyes. She was out the door and a few feet down the road when Narumi finally realized that he should go after her. Of course the fact he still had a fever and a concussion didn't help. He managed to retrieve his hat and tried to leave the building but stopped just a foot or so away from the door, suddenly unsure as to why he was there. When Raidou and Gouto opened the door less than an half an hour later they found him still standing there, a somewhat confused look on his face. Once he led Narumi back to the couch Raidou asked him why he had been standing in front of the door. To Raidou's surprise he didn't know. Gouto jumped up onto the armrest and, looking at Narumi's eyes, pointed out that they were unfocused.

"It's probably the concussion he received earlier. Looks like it hasn't worn off yet." Raidou said and Narumi muttered something about feeling dizzy. Lightly pressing a hand to Narumi's forehead, he could feel heat radiating from his friend's forehead.

"He's burning up. I'll get a cold compress. "He pointed out and went to find a cloth. Just as he turned around something on the floor caught his eye. Raidou bent down to pick it up and when he straightened, he realized that it was a bloodstained cloth. He held it in front of Narumi and watched the detective stare at it curiously.

"This yours Shouhei?" He asked as Narumi continued to stare at the cloth. Finally he spoke up.

"No. I don't think so anyway." He answered and Raidou sighed in frustration. Clearly Narumi wasn't going to be any help so he turned to Gouto.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Jean?" Raidou asked. To both their surprise Narumi spoke up.

"Jean? What about Jean?" He tried to stand up, felt light headed and had to sit down again.

"Do you know where she is?" Raidou asked him, watching him closely. Narumi tried to remember what had happened earlier but his fever made that near to impossible. Holding his head in his hands, he groaned and closed his eyes in frustration. Narumi was about to give up when he saw something flash into his head. An argument from earlier that day. He got to his feet and Raidou placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Where are you going? What happened?" Raidou asked and Narumi glared at him, surprising Raidou.

"I have to go after Jean. I was angry at myself and I took it out on her. Now she's run away because of me and I need to find her." He explained and Raidou nodded. He let go of Narumi and stood to one side. With a grateful smile Narumi stepped forward. Without warning Raidou stepped behind him and, before he could work out why, Narumi felt a sharp blow land on the back of his neck. Instantly losing consciousness he never felt a pair of hands reach out and catch him.

End of chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Half an hour earlier….

Jean wandered the streets of Tsukudo Cho aimlessly, rubbing furiously at her eyes. Silently fuming at Narumi and everything in general, she didn't hear a voice call out. So when someone waved a hand in front of her face she jumped.

"Sorry it's just me." A familiar voice apologized and Jean realized it was Tae.

"Long time no see. "Jean said, forcing a smile. Tae could instantly tell something was wrong.

"Did Narumi upset you again? What did he do this time?" Tae asked her. Jean just shook her head and said something about it being her fault.

"What do you say to shortcake at the dessert parlor? My treat? Then you can tell me all about it?" Tae offered and this time Jean's smile was genuine. She nodded and together they headed to the dessert parlor.

Back at the agency Raidou moved the unconscious form of Narumi on the couch. Taking the derby from Narumi's head he placed it on the table.

"I hope I didn't hit him too hard." Raidou said and Gouto looked up at him.

"It was the only way to stop him getting hurt further. If that's possible anyway. This way we can find Jean and bring her back." Gouto told him. Raidou nodded. As he was leaving something occurred to him and so he headed over to the desk and took something from the drawer. Curious about what it was Gouto asked the summoner. Opening his palm Gouto saw a set of keys lying there. Not completely sure what he was up to, he nonetheless followed Raidou out the door. He understood why the keys were important when Raidou locked the door behind him.

"I get it. This way, if he wakes up before we get back, he can't follow us. "Gouto said and Raidou nodded, slipping the keys into the pocket of his pants. Together they set off, hopefully finding Jean and possibly convincing her to come back to the agency with them. How, Raidou had no idea but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. They hadn't gotten far in their search when fate stepped in. As they walked past the dessert parlor someone they knew collided with Raidou, almost knocking them both to the ground. If it hadn't been for Raidou's well-trained reflexes, they would have ended up in a heap on the dirt ground. He planted his feet and managed to stop whoever it was from landing on the ground.

"Sorry! It's been one of those days." Jean said and looked up, surprised to see a familiar face. "Oh hey Raidou." She added grinning as Raidou helped her stand.

"Fancy bumping into you Raidou of all people. Nice to see you too, Gouto." Tae said with a laugh. Raidou explained that they just started searching for her. Shortest time looking for someone he remarked.

"It's funny how things work out." Raidou commented.

"Forgive me for being harsh but I'm not coming back. Narumi said some really cruel things to me so I'm in no hurry to rush back." Jean said a look of sadness etched into her features.

"Actually he did want to go and find you. He feels awful about what he said and wanted to apologize." Gouto told her.

"Then why isn't he here apologizing to me?" Jean pointed out and that's when she noticed Raidou looking uneasy. "Did something happen to him?"

"If you come back to the agency you'll understand." Gouto said and started to head back. Tae joined him followed by Jean and Raidou. As soon as the group got back, Raidou unlocked the door and let Jean in first. A few feet in she saw Narumi lying motionless on the couch. She rushed over, instantly worried about him. As soon as she reached him Jean knelt beside him and gently touched his forehead. He didn't respond, clearly deeply unconscious. That's when she saw the wound on the back of his head; it was bleeding again, more than before. Without a word she left the room and they could hear noises in the background. After a few muttered curses, Jean reappeared and asked if they had any bandages and clean cloths. Raidou handed some to her from the drawer and closet and after muttering a thank you, returned to Narumi. Once there she started to slow the bleeding with some of the cloths. The group watched on, offering to help but Jean muttered that this was something she had to do. When the bleeding had subsided, Jean proceeded to wrap Narumi's neck in bandages. Seeing that she wasn't doing a good job, Raidou offered to help and this time she accepted his help gratefully. Once done, Raidou went back to the group while Jean soaked another clean cloth under the tap. She then folded it neatly and placed it carefully on Narumi's forehead. That's when Jean thought she heard Narumi mumble something.

"Narumi?" She said leaning in closer. As she did Narumi's eyes slowly opened and saw Jean watching him over him.

"Long time no see." He said weakly and Jean touched his face. "Sorry about before."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blamed you for my own mistakes. You were just trying to protect me." Jean apologized and Narumi gave her a faint smile. Then his eyes shut. Jean panicked for a moment until she realized he had fallen asleep. Not caring that her friends were watching she leaned down and kissed his forehead. When she stood up she saw Tae give her a thumbs up. Her face turning crimson, Jean hurriedly stood up and moved over to the closet taking a couple of blankets from it. Returning to Narumi's side she careful covered him over, leaving just his head uncovered. Still feeling awful about their earlier argument, Jean asked Raidou what had happened after she had left. Raidou leaned back against the desk and told her everything that had happened up until the point where he and Gouto had bumped into her. After briefly hesitating, Raidou told Jean that he had struck Narumi in the back of the head, leaving him unconscious. He watched Jean gauging her reaction and was a little surprised when she didn't get angry. Instead Jean pointed out that it was the only way of keeping him safe. Although Jean was glad Narumi was safe, she still worried if he was okay. Tae could see that Jean was clearly focused on Narumi and that maybe it would be a good idea to let her look after him by herself. Taking Raidou aside she asked him if Lobo's master was anywhere in the Capital. When he shook his head, she then asked if it would be possible to speak to Lobo and find out what his master's goal was. Gouto considered this himself and pointed out that if the summoner was still in the Yatagarasu's custody, it might be possible. They would have to go to the Nameless shrine and speak to the Herald herself. Raidou repeated what Gouto had told him and Tae grinned. Saying a goodbye, the trio left leaving Jean alone with Narumi. As soon as they had left, Jean went to check on Narumi. To her relief he was still sleeping peacefully despite having both a concussion and a fever. Standing over him, she watched him sleep and wondered why she had been so angry before.

"Sometimes you make me so mad. Not all the time though. I mean you did put your life on the line for me countless times since I met you. Of course I have saved you too and I have the scars to prove it. I just don't know what to do. I am your friend and that means I don't want you in danger. I know you're a detective and you can fight, I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm being selfish and that's not me. Now that I'm a summoner we can fight together. At least I have the skills now to protect my friends and that's what I'm going to do." Jean whispered.

Taking a deep breath she went to make herself a cup of coffee. Meanwhile Tae and Raidou were waiting for a streetcar to take them to Shinoda. As they waited Tae asked Raidou what Jean was like as a summoner. Raidou told her about meeting Jean in the dark realm and how Jean had been completely different even after only a few days.

When he told her that Jean had attempted to harm Narumi, even going so far as to kill him, she looked shocked. Raidou went on to explain that he had protected Narumi and had shouted at Jean. Something must have clicked in Jean as she had put away her sword and had helped Narumi stand. Narumi then started back for the agency, for some reason giving Jean the brush off. Raidou chalked it down to his concussion and fever causing him to act like that towards his friend and was actually pleased that Jean had forgiven him so readily. I guess seeing him in pain made her realize that she did care about him after all, Raidou thought to himself. By the time the streetcar showed up, Tae was up to speed with their increasingly difficult case. Hopefully Lobo's master would be brought to justice soon and then they could concentrate on finding a way home for Jean. Together they boarded the streetcar, sitting across from each other and Gouto sitting on Raidou's lap. Much to Tae's amusement.

Back at the agency Jean wondered what to do to occupy her time until Raidou, Tae and Gouto arrived back. At first she considered writing up a case file but she rejected that idea almost immediately because of two problems: how to add events that she had not been witness to and the noise of the typewriter might wake up Narumi. It hadn't before but Jean didn't want to take that chance, seeing as how he really needed the rest. Dusting was the next idea that popped into her head. That was a possibility as it wouldn't make a noise. Eventually Jean settled on this idea. Of course finding something to clean with was the only setback she found. That problem was soon solved when Jean remembered the cloths she had found earlier. Retrieving one she began to wipe down the desk, Once that was relatively clean she set to work on the bookcase. That took longer than she had thought it would but she did finally finish dusting and moved to the windows at the back of the room. For this she took a clean cloth and used the tap in the kitchen to dampen it, making the windows easier to clean. Soon even they were clean so Jean washed the cloths she had used under the tap and left them on the kitchen sink to dry. Now back in the office she noticed how silent it was. Now that she had nothing to do Jean found herself thinking about the other cases Narumi and Raidou had told her about. Something about a soulless army and a kidnapped girl. It seemed strange to her but these sort of cases usually ended up being handled by the Narumi Detective agency so she guessed that they were a common occurrence to it. Now she was the case which made her giggle. That's when Jean thought she heard something. Listening closely the sound started up again and it seemed were coming from Narumi. Walking quickly Jean found him tossing and turning on the couch, tangled up in the blankets. Noticing he was about to fall off, Jean rushed forward and grabbed his shoulders. Going down on one knee she moved him back on the couch and tried to work out what was wrong. Just as she leaned over and went to check his fore head, his eyes shot open. Narumi's eyes were wide and he looked frightened. He sat up suddenly breathing heavily and Jean put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Whoa, calm down. Are you alright?" Jean asked concern on her face. Narumi didn't answer and that started to really worry Jean. Without warning he gagged and, pushing past Jean, leapt off the couch, almost tripping on his blankets and rushed out of the room. Alarmed Jean climbed to her feet and was just about to follow him when she heard him throwing up. Picking up the cold compress that was on his forehead she went to see if he was alright. As she got to the door of the bathroom she saw Narumi leaning against the toilet bowl, sweat covering his face. Sighing Jean walked over and sat on the tiles beside him.

"You okay?" She asked and mentally scolded herself for asking that. Of course he isn't. Narumi managed a weak smile at that question and lent over to flush. He then sat back, his breathing ragged. Shaking her head she leaned over and wiped his face. Grateful he thanked her and tried to climb to his feet. Seeing how weak he looked Jean wrapped an arm around him and let him lean against her. Supporting him Jean led him back into the office and helped him back to the couch. Jean then knelt and gathered up the discarded blankets. Once he was lying back down Jean pulled the blankets back over him.

"Thanks." He whispered, closing his eyes and seconds later was fast asleep. Jean just shook her head and left to find another compress. It never rains but it pours she thought to herself.

End of chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

At the Nameless shrine in Shinoda, Raidou rang the bell and stepped back, waiting for the Herald to appear. Moments later the Herald stepped out of the shrine and greeted him and Gouto who was sitting next to Tae. Spying Tae a short distance away, she stepped forward to greet her as well.

"Raidou Kuzunoha the fourteenth and Tae Asakura. How may I be of service to you?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask if it would be alright to speak to Lobo. "Raidou asked. The herald looked at him, her expression unreadable for a moment.

"I shall have to ask permission. Please wait here while I consult with the Yatagarasu." She replied and reentered the shrine, disappearing into the darkness beyond.

"Do you think I'll be able to talk to him?" Tae asked Raidou and he just shrugged. To tell you the truth even he wasn't sure if it was a possibility. Being a reporter, Tae could sense something was up. "I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me." Before Raidou could think of something to say, the Herald returned.

"I have been informed by the Yatagarasu that it is possible to speak to the prisoner. However no record of the conversation may be recorded therefore you cannot publish the interview in your newspaper. I am sorry Miss Asakura." The herald told them and Tae shook her head in disbelief.

"Rats. Oh well I guess it can't be helped. At the very least maybe we can figure out just where his master's hiding. Or at least narrow it down anyway." Tae said and Raidou noticed her putting away her notepad and pencil, a little frustrated and trying not to show it. That's the first time anyone stopped her in her tracks from publishing a story. Agreeing to those terms Raidou, Gouto and Tae followed the herald into the shrine. Inside they found what looked like a dungeon. The herald beckoned them and started walking down a flight of steps. Trying not to trip in her heels, Tae followed behind Raidou taking in her surroundings. The walls were grey and seemed to be made of stone. As she went to place her palm on the wall closest to her, Raidou stopped her. Before she could ask why she heard an unearthly growl coming from the walls themselves. Clearly shaken Tae let Raidou guide the reporter the rest of the way down. At the bottom of the staircase the Herald indicated a cell way in the back. Raidou walked over and knocked on the bars. Sitting on a bed leaning against the far wall was a familiar figure. It was Lobo. When he saw who was standing there, he laughed. Climbing to his feet he wandered over to Raidou and looked him up and down, a cold smile on his face.

"So did you come to gloat? You have me behind bars already so there's not much else you can do now to me." Lobo pointed out. To his surprise Raidou responded by smiling at him and it wasn't a nice smile. It even gave Tae the creeps.

"Want to bet?" Raidou said and Lobo took a step back, his smile quickly vanishing.

"What are you here for anyway? I can't help you even if I wanted do." He asked unable to keep the tremor out of his voice. Raidou smile vanished and he asked Lobo where his master was hiding. Lobo shook his head, saying he didn't know. The only information that he could give was the location of their meeting place. Raidou questioned him further and he pointed out that was where he had first meet his so called master and where he had learnt of his plans. Lobo also said that he had no idea as to what is master looked like. To everyone's surprise Tae stepped forward and asked why he didn't even know who his master was.

"Why would you work for someone who keeps his identity from you? Are you kidding me?" Lobo flushed crimson, clearly annoyed that someone had pointed out his stupidity.

Even Gouto found this to be pretty funny and told Raidou that they'd be better off questioning the mold on the walls. Fuming Lobo shouted that it was someone from a different dimension from theirs and that it was someone they knew quite well. He grinned pleased with himself until it dawned on him that he had let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. Leaving Lobo feeling incredibly stupid, Raidou told the Herald that they didn't need to question the prisoner further and started back up the staircase, followed by the Herald, Tae and Gouto. Once back outside they both thanked the herald for her help. She nodded and told them if they needed anymore assistance to ring the bell to summon her. Once she had reentered the shrine, Raidou turned to Tae and asked her if she was ready to head back to the agency yet. Tae smiled and asked him where he had learned to smile like that. Raidou pointed out that he had learned that move from Narumi. He hadn't thought it would work on a summoner though.

"It was a good idea. It got Lobo to spill the beans pretty quickly." Tae said. "Wait until Jean hears about this." Raidou nodded in agreement and asked if she was ready to head back. Tae said that they had gotten all the information they needed so they might as well head back and see how their friends are. Leaving the shrine in the distance, they headed out to catch a streetcar back to the capital.

In the meantime, Jean was making herself a fresh cup of coffee. It had been about three hours since Narumi had fallen asleep after waking up from what she guessed was a pretty intense nightmare. She wasn't really sure what had happened but resolved to ask him when he was better. For the third time since he had fallen back asleep she had checked on him only to find, to her relief that his fever had finally gone away. She wandered over to the couch and found he was awake. Setting down her cup, she stood next to him.

"Afternoon. How are you feeling?" Jean asked him, glad to see he wasn't so pale anymore. Narumi sat up slowly and actually grinned.

"A lot better thanks." He replied and saw the coffee sitting on the table. He careful picked it up and took a sip. "Thanks for the coffee." He added and Jean just smiled. After swallowing a mouthful he set the cup down and he asked what had happened to him. Sitting down next to him, Jean filled him in.

"You woke up a couple of hours ago. You looked like you'd had a nightmare or something. I'm not sure exactly. Before I could ask you rushed to the bathroom and threw up. "Jean explained and Narumi scratched his face, a little confused.

"Really? I don't really remember much. It's all kind of a blur. Wait, if you're the only one here beside me…" His voice kind of trailed off then. Jean asked if he was alright, afraid he was feeling sick again. That's when he pointed out that she must have been taking care of him. Jean just shrugged and said it wasn't a big deal.

"But it is. I was so nasty to you and you still took care of me even after the things I said." Narumi told her, turning his head away from her. To his surprise Jean took his head in her hands. Puzzled he turned back around and was taken by complete and utter surprise when Jean leaned in and kissed him on the lips. As if suddenly realizing what she had done she let go of Narumi's head and stood up. Narumi just stared, wide eyed and that's how their friends found them moments later. Jean blushing and Narumi speechless. Tae looked from Narumi to Jean and back again, curious.

"Did I just miss something?" She asked and Jean hurried excused herself from the room. Tae raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what had just occurred. Shrugging she decided to question Narumi instead. She walked over to him and asked him the same question. When he didn't answer, she waved a hand in front of his face. Eventually the blank stare he had vanished and when he looked up he seemed surprised that Tae was standing there.

"When did you get here?" He asked and Tae smacked him on the shoulder. Annoyed he glared at her.

"I've been here this entire time and you've only just noticed? Is your brain taking a leave of absence or something?" She pointed out and Narumi shook his head.

"Are you here for something important or did you come all this way just to insult me?" He grumbled and stood up.

"Actually we got back to tell you that we managed to speak with Lobo." Raidou answered.

"Oh really. What did he tell you?" Narumi asked walking over. Raidou filled Narumi in on what they had found out, courtesy of Lobo, Gouto adding a comment or two as well. Now caught up Narumi asked what their next course of action should be. To everyone's surprise Jean spoke up. Rejoining the group she offered to help find the man who kidnapped her and bring him to justice. Having recovered from her earlier slip up, she was ready to lend a hand. She was all set to help when Tae had to bring something up.

"Are you sure you'll be able to concentrate on the job at hand?" Tae asked causing Jean to actually glare at her.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?' Jean asked her, arms crossed. Narumi stepped in and tried to calm her.

"Just chill okay? She's just messing with you." He said putting a hand on her arm. Jean nodded after a moment and tried to focus. Of course Tae just had to speak up at that moment.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" She asked Raidou. He lowered his hat trying to hide his growing smile. Narumi immediately removed his hand from Jean's arm and blushed. Jean stood there silently. Instead of getting mad she decided to just let Tae's teasing slide. Watching Narumi blush made her smile and that didn't help matters.

"Geeze Jean. You're not helping." He muttered and Jean had to admit that he was pretty cute when he was embarrassed. Not that she would admit that to anyone but herself of course.

"Can we get on with this case?" Gouto asked and Raidou nodded, serious again. After going through everything they knew so far, they all came to one conclusion; they needed to find Lobo's master and stop him. Easier said than done as Jean pointed out. Even after Lobo's grilling they still didn't have a clue where he was.

"How about we ask around? Maybe split up and ask anyone we find if they've seen him?" Jean suggested. Everyone agreed that was a good plan so that's what they would do. That was until Jean yawned anyway. She tried to cover up how tired she was but her friends agreed that it would be best to start fresh in the morning. Because it was getting late Raidou offered to walk Tae home. Once they had left Gouto leapt onto the windowsill and commented how things were progressing

"So far so good." He said and Jean had to agree. Of course Narumi was completely left in the dark, seeing as only Raidou and Jean were able to understand him. So Jean said what he had told her.

"I hope so. Every time I get my hopes up that things are looking up for a change, something goes wrong." Narumi replied and Jean poked him in the arm.

"Don't be so negative Shouhei. We're here now, safe and sound, and if he tries anything we have three detectives and a reporter to fight him." She responded though Narumi didn't seem quite as convinced yet. Their luck had held up so far, more or less, but he couldn't shake the feeling that eventually their luck would turn sour. Just thinking like that made him recall the events that caused King Abbaddon to appear in the capital. Noticing the troubled look on Narumi's face Jean reassured him that, this time, they were ready for whatever Lobo's master would throw at them.

"You might be. I'm still smarting from the last time I faced him and his apprentice." He commented, rubbing the back of his head. Jean rolled her eyes and asked him if he was always this much of a wet blanket. Narumi snorted, pretending to take offence at that last comment. He knew that Jean was just trying to cheer him up. That only thing that was bothering him was the fact that she had kissed him. He still couldn't work out why. Truth be told it wasn't really bothering him, it was just something that he hadn't expected. Maybe he should just come out and ask her. Then again, he thought, how would you go about asking such a thing? He grimaced, a headache making its presence known. Seeing his discomfort Jean asked if he was unwell. Narumi shook his head and just told her he was tired from the day's events. Jean nodded and pointed out that they could both use a good night's sleep. Narumi tried to offer to sleep on the couch but Jean refused saying that he needed somewhere more comfortable to rest. When Narumi pointed out that was the reason why he offered her the bed, because it was more comfortable, she declined again thanking him but also reasoning that his injuries needed time to heal. After a back and forth conversation that almost became a full blown argument Narumi reluctantly took the bed. Biding him goodnight Jean slipped off her shoes and hat and climbed onto the couch. Exhausted she drifted off almost instantly.

End of chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

When Jean woke up the next morning she instantly knew something was wrong. Sitting up she looked around and tried to work out why. After a few minutes she stood up and started to wander the room. When Raidou walked in he found her pacing back and forth, and asked her what was wrong.

Startled she turned to face him. "Oh it's you. Actually I don't know what's wrong." Jean answered.

"Then how do you know something's wrong?" He asked her. Jean scratched the side of her face and shrugged. "It's just a feeling I'm getting."

"That doesn't really explain anything. There must be a reason why." Raidou answered and Jean started to pace again. Raidou stood there silently and watched Jean. Suddenly she stopped and spoke up.

"Wait, where's Narumi?" She asked.

"I guess he's still in bed." Raidou answered and noticing the worried look on Jean's face, he sighed and told her he'd go and check. He headed for Narumi's room and knocked on the door. Getting no answer, he entered and found the bed unmade and no sign of the other detective. Gouto wandered into the hallway and almost collided with Raidou.

"Where's the fire?" He asked and Raidou told him that Narumi was gone.

"Did you check the roof?" He pointed out and Raidou hurried away. Shaking his head Gouto walked into the office and found Jean standing in the middle of the room. He asked her what was wrong and, getting no answer, nudged her foot with his head. Jean muttered something about Narumi being missing. Eventually Raidou returned and Jean asked him if he'd found Narumi. But seeing the look on his face she knew the answer. Wracking her brain she tried to figure out where he could have gone. Then it hit her; Lobo's master! He probably took her friend. She told her friends what she thought had happened.

"Actually he's probably just gone for a walk." Gouto pointed out.

"Why would he go anywhere without telling anyone?" Jean asked. Taking a deep breath to calm her Jean told them she was going out to look for him. Before they could stop her, Jean put her shoes on and started for the door. Raidou stopped her, placing himself between her and the door, and Jean glared at him.

"I'm going to look for him and you can't stop me." Jean growled and Raidou was surprised by the anger in her voice. He stepped aside and watched her walk out. Gouto watched her go and looked towards Raidou with surprise.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I'm not letting her go alone. I'll follow at a distance so she doesn't know I'm there." Raidou told him. Meanwhile Jean hadn't gotten far when she discovered she had no idea where to start looking. She sighed, mentally scolding herself for being an idiot and tried to figure out the best place to start her search. That's when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around only to come face to face with Narumi. He seemed surprised to see her and asked what she was doing. Happy that he was alright Jean nonetheless wanted to strangle her friend.

"Me? Where the hell did you go?!" She practically shouted in his face, earning her some odd looks from passersby. Narumi started at her, shocked at her outburst. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shook him off.

"I was out of my mind! You just disappeared on me." Jean muttered feeling tears threatening. Narumi suddenly laughed and she glared at him.

"How can you laugh at me? I was terrified you'd been kidnapped! You're such a jerk!" She growled and started to walk away from him. To her surprise Narumi's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Jean spun around, intending to shout at him again, only to see the expression on his face. It terrified her. When she found her voice, Jean asked what was wrong with him. He didn't answer, continuing to watch her. She was about to shake him off when Narumi suddenly shook his head.

"Whoa, what just happened?" He asked and noticing he was holding Jean's arm, hurriedly let go off it. Seeing the odd look Jean was giving him, he asked what was wrong. Jean continued to stare at him, making him uneasy.

"What's wrong with you?" Jean asked him and Narumi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You're the one acting strange." He told her and Jean frowned.

"You grabbed my arm and kept staring at me." She shot back and copied the look he had given her. Narumi took a step back before he could stop himself, clearly shaken.

"So I had that expression on my face? Spooky." He commented.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Jean asked and Narumi nodded. Still wary Jean decided to take him back to the agency. Taking his arm despite his protests he pulled him towards the agency. Standing outside Raidou watched Jean half dragging Narumi towards him. Raidou stepped aside and Jean walked through the door, followed by Narumi. That was fast, Raidou thought to himself, and followed the pair back inside. Once inside Raidou asked Jean what had happened? She explained that she hadn't gotten far when Narumi just showed up out of the blue. She told the summoner that when she had shouted at Narumi for just leaving without telling anyone, he had grabbed her arm and stared at her. Not understanding what she meant Jean gave him the same look.

"Well, now I get it." Raidou answered a little shaken himself. Narumi meanwhile was now sitting on the couch, still not sure what he had done.

"I never did that. You must be confused." He said.

"I know what I saw. Something's not right with you." She said and Narumi stood up.

"Stop making things up." He growled and started for the kitchen. This time when Jean grabbed his arm he whirled on her. He raised a hand and she pushed him back. He fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"Did you just try to hit me?" She asked, staring down at him. Narumi glared right back and started to stand. Raidou started to help Jean, not sure what was going on, but Jean pulled her gun. Without hesitating she aimed it at Narumi. He watched her in silence for a moment then started to laugh.

"Come on, shoot me." Narumi spoke and Jean trembled slightly. Unsure what to do and not wanting to shoot her friend, Jean just stood there. As soon as she lowered her gun Narumi struck, his left leg swinging out and connecting with Jean's legs. Off balance she fell over and dropped her gun. Narumi jumped to his feet and pulled out his own gun, aiming at Jean's head. Just as he fired, Jean rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet. She struck out at him and knocked his gun away then kicked his leg. He dropped down onto one knee and Jean punched him in the jaw. He fell heavily onto his back, winding himself and Jean rushed forwards intending to strike him again. However Raidou stopped her, standing between his friends. He looked at Jean and shook his head. Jean glared at him and then down at Narumi, furious. Narumi just lay there, dazed. Eventually he sat up, rubbing his jaw. Already a bruise was forming on his jaw where Jean had struck him. He looked up at Jean, wondering why she had attacked him. Struggling to his feet he noticed Jean keeping her distance. Raidou was looking on, just as confused as Narumi.

"Can someone explain what the hell's going on? First Jean says I've been acting strange out now she hits me." He asked. Without warning Jean spoke up.

"Keep away from me, Shouhei. " She whispered and Narumi stepped towards her. Jean backed away until she bumped into the desk.

"What's wrong with you?" Narumi asked.

"You tried to kill me!" She screamed at him and he took a step back. Jean shoved past him and tried to leave, only to be stopped by Raidou.

"Let me go. I'm not staying in the same room as him." She muttered and tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. Muttering under her breath Jean stormed back into the center of the room. Standing there she waited for Raidou to explain why he wouldn't let her leave.

"Everyone just calm down. Something's going on here and flying off the handle doesn't help us." He said.

"You didn't get shot at." Jean remarked. Keeping her distance from Narumi, she sat down on the couch.

"Raidou could you tell me why I seem to be at fault here?" Narumi asked. Raidou went on to explain that he had attacked Jean and had fired his gun at her. If she hadn't moved out of the way in time… Raidou stopped mid-sentence and let that sink in. Narumi turned a little pale and sat down at his desk.

"Geeze it's no wonder that you don't trust me. Not when I almost…" He swallowed and looked over at her. Jean noticed how troubled he looked. I might feel sorry for you but that doesn't mean I can trust you. Not now and maybe not ever.

"So what now?" Jean asked Raidou.

"We have to find Lobo's master. I know he's the cause of all this." Raidou said. Jean nodded in agreement and stood up. Narumi stared at her and remained silent, still confused. Jean looked over at him for a moment.

"Raidou, keep an eye on him. I'm not sure if I can trust him." She said and walked over to the door. Narumi looked crestfallen and slowly climbed to his feet, keeping his distance. As soon as Jean had left, Raidou turned to him.

"I know you're not yourself. Jean's just scared and she doesn't know what to do. Don't take it personally." Raidou told him and Narumi tried to smile. It wasn't very convincing. Gouto watched him and wondered what the dark summoner had done to cause Narumi to act this way then have no memory afterwards. Just another mystery to solve, he thought to himself following them out the door.

End of chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jean walked ahead lost in thought. I know he's my friend but after almost shooting me dead, I can't trust him. He might not be responsible for his actions. It might be beyond his control and I might be able to help him. But he keeps turning violent towards me so what do I do? Do I help him or keep my distance? This is giving me a headache. Shaking her head to clear it she decided to let Raidou handle this. After all he's been a summoner a lot longer than me. Maybe that makes me a coward but he didn't get shot at.

Jean stopped in the street and waited for her friends to catch up. She noticed Raidou and Gouto weren't far behind her. Narumi on the other hand seemed to be keeping his distance from everyone, walking a few feet behind. He was looking down at his feet, probably as confused as she was. They hadn't gotten far when Narumi came to an abrupt halt. He just stood there, a blank expression on his face. Jean stopped as well and pointed this out to Raidou and Gouto who also paused. All three eyed Narumi who continued to remain motionless.

"Narumi?" Jean called out and Narumi lifted his head. He smiled suddenly and Jean felt a chill run down her spine.

"It's happening again." She said and Raidou stood in front of her, watching his friend smile at them. To everyone's surprise Narumi started speaking in a strange language, one she had never heard before.

"It's the ritual of entry!" Gouto spoke and Jean glanced at him.

"What?" She asked and he quickly explained that it's the spell the Herald uses to send them to the Dark realm.

But Narumi's not a summoner! How does he know it? She thought to herself and watched as Narumi stopped speaking. He burst into laughter as she and her friends were dragged into the dark realm.

When Jean woke, she saw Raidou standing above her. After Raidou helped her to her feet she glanced around and realized they were in Dark Tsukudo Cho.

"How does Narumi know the ritual of entry?" Jean said.

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet he does." He replied pointing. Jean looked around and saw Narumi standing in front of someone. The same summoner that Lobo had been working for.

"Could my day get any worse?" Jean groaned and a slipped a summoning tube from out of her pocket. To her surprise the figure behind Narumi put a palm out and motioned her to stop.

"Why should I?" She told him and watched as the figure pulled his hood off, finally revealing his face. Jean almost dropped her tube in shock and hurriedly put it back. She stared at the face of Lobo's master and was lost for words.

"Narumi?" She asked the summoner and he nodded. Standing in front of Narumi was, well Narumi. He looked almost exactly like her friend except for the darkness she could see in his amber eyes.

"What the hell? Why are there two Narumi's? Is that even possible?" Jean asked in disbelief. Seeing the obvious confusion on her face the summoner Narumi spoke up.

"I am Narumi but from another dimension. Similar to this one but not the same." He told them and Jean snorted.

"Duh. Tell me something I don't know." Jean commented and the summoner actually smiled.

"I can see why you're confused. Years ago, in my world, the human and dark realm were one and the same." He explained and Jean interrupted.

"So instead of two realms, you just had one?" She asked and summoner Narumi nodded.

"Getting back to what I was telling you, yes that is correct. People and demons could see and interact with each other. We were friends and the world was in perfect harmony. Then less than a year ago, that all changed." Jean asked what had happened and the summoner raised an eyebrow.

"If you would stop interrupting my story…." He said and Jean motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying something caused the world to be torn in half. It caused countless natural disasters for both humans and demons. The casualties were in the millions and no one to this day knows what triggered it. Ever since both species blamed the other for causing it and fights started to break out not long afterwards. My fellow Summoners and I tried to break up the fighting but it soon escalated out of control and now the world's in chaos. I fled to this dimension hoping to escape the devastation and found two realms living separate. By bringing together these two realms I hoped to create a perfect world, just like mine once was." Summoner Narumi explained.

"I understand where you're coming from but this world's not the same. If you try to merge the two realms it could trigger a disaster. I'm sorry about your world but I can't let this one be destroyed." Jean told him and summoner Narumi sighed.

"I was hoping that you would see reason. This world be in harmony. Why can't you see that?" He asked her and Jean frowned.

"I can see plenty. To try something like that will put both people and demons in jeopardy and I can't allow that. I'm sorry if you can't understand that." Jean spoke up.

"But I'm Narumi." The summoner pointed out and Jean shook her head.

"You're not my Narumi." She replied and the summoner glared at her. He pulled a summoning tube from out of his cloak and proceeded to summon a demon.

Jean stepped forward and readied herself for a fight, only to have Narumi step forward and aim his gun at her. Summoner Narumi smiled.

"You look surprised. Of course I have a backup plan in case you chose not to side with me. As you can see he's under my control. In fact if I asked him to destroy himself…" He then ordered Narumi to place his gun at his temple. Without hesitating Narumi placed the muzzle of his gun on his forehead, a completely vacant look in his eyes.

"No, don't!" Jean cried out and moved to stop him. Raidou placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She went to ask why he'd stop her and he pointed out that should they act rashly, Narumi could get hurt. Jean sighed, knowing he was right. No matter what she wouldn't let anything happen to Narumi. Watching both Narumis she asked Raidou what he had planned. He leaned down and whispered something to her. So he does have a plan, she thought to herself. Raidou stepped forward and asked Summoner Narumi what he wanted them to do. Summoner Narumi nodded and told Narumi to put his gun away. He did so, and just stood there. Seeing the distraught expression on Jean's face Gouto nuzzled Jean's leg.

"Raidou knows what he's doing. Narumi will be okay." He told her and she nodded. Raidou walked over to the other summoner and pretended to side with him. Thinking Raidou had decided to join him and stepped forward to explain his plan. Faster than Jean had ever seen, Raidou shot forward. He struck Narumi in the back of the head and lunged for the summoner. Narumi fell forward onto his knees, still silent. Furious, summoner Narumi dodged out of the way.

"How dare you! Just for that say goodbye to your friend!" He roared at Raidou and ordered Narumi to his feet. As Jean watched on Narumi tried to climb to his feet. Unsteady he fell forwards onto one knee. As his other self-shouted at him, Narumi tried again and managed to stand. Swaying he looked at the summoner. Raidou rushed at the summoner again, this time summoning Orthrus. Raidou told him to get the Narumi in the black cloak and the beast obeyed. Even with a demon and summoner on his tail, Narumi ordered his double to shoot himself in the head. Narumi pulled his gun out of the pocket in his jacket and started to lift it towards his temple.

"Narumi! Stop!" Jean cried out and ran towards him. To everyone's surprise Narumi's hand began to shake. Unbeknownst to his friends, the blow to Narumi's head had given him back some control. He was able to fight back, at least a little.

"Jean… stop him. Stop…me." He managed to say and Jean grabbed his arm, trying to pull the gun away from him. Even as she tried to help him, Jean could see the despair in his eyes. He was fighting but the gun was almost past his neck. Jean tried but she couldn't pry the gun loose. Thinking quickly, she slammed her knee into Narumi's gun arm. With a grunt Narumi let go and the gun fell to the ground. Jean kicked it behind her and grabbed hold of Narumi's arm, preventing him from going after it.

"Are you alright?" She asked him but Narumi didn't answer. As she tried to get him to answer her, Raidou was facing off against the summoner. Orthrus unleashed a stream of fire at him but he dodged and struck back with a demon of his own. One called * who fought back with a gust of wind. As the demons clashed, so did their Summoners. Blades striking each other, they each tried to end this battle. On their own terms.

"You should stop fighting the inevitable and side with me. Think of it, a world of peace. No more wars." Summoner Narumi tried to say but Raidou struck out with his sword. The blade flashed and blood sprayed, opening up a wound on Narumi's arm. With a pained gasp his arm went numb and the sword slipped from his grasp. Standing in front of the summoner, Raidou looked at him.

"Go on, kill me then. That's what you want isn't it?" He spat and Raidou just shook his head.

"No. I came here to rescue my friend and bring you to justice. The Yatagarasu will decide your fate, not me." He said and went to grab his opponent's arm. However the summoner wouldn't come quietly and shouted at his demon to attack Raidou. Raidou moved out of the way just in time as * ran at him. It missed and Orthrus took aim. It unleashed Agidye and the powerful fire attack struck the other demon. With a roar of agony it vanished and returned to its tube. Then it turned its twin heads towards the other Narumi. It didn't attack though and waited for a command.

"Death by demon instead of by summoner. Is this how you plan on defeating me?" Dark summoner Narumi growled. Raidou didn't speak and looked to Jean.

"I leave his fate to you. Should he die by my hand or be taken to the Yatagarasu?" He asked her. After a moments hesitation Jean spoke up.

"Let the Yatagarasu deal with him. He's not worth killing." Jean said. Raidou nodded and pulled the summoner to his feet. What Raidou didn't know was that the summoner wasn't finished yet. He shoved Raidou away from him and pulled his gun. A shot rang out. The summoner was smiling when he looked down and saw blood spreading across his chest. He continued to grin even as he fell to his knees.

"I guess its Jean rather than the Yatagarasu that decide my fate." He coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth. He managed a laugh and then the life left his eyes and his lifeless body slumped onto the pavement. Raidou bent down to close the summoner's eyes and stood up. He turned to Jean as she watched on, a smoking gun in her hands. She stood there silently and Narumi, now back in control of his senses, gently removed the gun from her hands. He slipped it back into his pocket and asked Jean if she was alright. Jean didn't answer for a moment and Narumi thought that, maybe, she hadn't heard him. He went to ask her again, only for Jean to speak up.

"I just killed someone. Someone who looked just like you. Of course I'm not okay." She answered and Narumi was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks.

"No I'm not okay." She whispered and Narumi pulled her into a hug. Shaking like a leaf, Jean started to sob. Not sure what to do, Raidou recalled Orthrus and walked over to his friends. Gouto glanced down at the lifeless body near his feet and sighed. He had been hoping, more for Jean's sake then anyone else's that it wouldn't have come to this. I guess I was wrong, Gouto thought to himself.

End of chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was approaching sundown when the group arrived back at the agency. Jean had gone eerily quiet after having broken down in front of her friends. Narumi hadn't taken his eyes off of her, worried about her state of mind. Raidou and Gouto had both reported back to the Herald to deliver the news of the other summoner's death, leaving Jean in Narumi's care. He led her into the agency's front door and helped her onto the couch. Standing there he tried to think of someway to help her. Jean barely even noticed he was there, still reeling from her earlier actions. Narumi tried to get her to talk but she had completely withdrawn. Feeling responsible he decided to make her a coffee. It probably won't help but I can't think of anything that would bring her around. Jean eventually looked up and was surprised to find Narumi gone. Lost in her own world she had completely missed Narumi leaving the room. When he returned Narumi found Jean looking at him. He handed her a cup and sat next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. To Narumi's surprise Jean spoke first.

"I still can't believe I murdered someone." She whispered, fiddling with the cup. Narumi looked at Jean, concerned and took the cup from her. She didn't even notice, too busy trying not to fall apart. Suddenly she looked at him.

"How do you do it?" Jean asked. Not sure what she meant Narumi asked her what she was talking about.

"How do you get over killing someone?" Jean said.

"Look you only fired that gun to save my life. If you hadn't, well we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?" Narumi told her and Jean.

"I guess so. I just can't believe I did it." She replied and Narumi nodded.

"I didn't think you would do it either. That was pretty brave of you to protect me like that." Narumi pointed out and Jean actually managed a smile.

"Going off topic, I've been wondering something." Jean said.

"What's that?" Narumi asked and Jean asked him about his nightmare. He looked at her confused.

"What nightmare?" He asked her, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"You really don't remember? You woke up, raced past me and threw up in the bathroom. In that exact order." But Narumi just shook his head.

Jean sighed. " Do you remember anything at all?"

"Not really. I haven't exactly been myself lately. Plus I keep getting hit in the head so that probably doesn't help."

"Sorry I keep forgetting about that. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Jean asked.

Narumi thought about it for a few minutes. Eventually he shook his head.

"Nothing. Not much help am I?" He commented and Jean sighed.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't keep bringing these things up." Jean said. Narumi just grinned.

"What's so funny?" Jean asked him and he pointed out that she wasn't moping anymore.

"Moping? Excuse me but hours ago I murdered someone in cold blood." Jean suddenly growled and Narumi looked stunned. Jean stood up and started for the front door. Narumi stood up and grabbed her by the arm. Jean glared at him and asked him to kindly remove his arm before she removed it for him.

"What's up with you? First you're upset then happy. Now you're angry. Talk about mood swings." Narumi commented and removed his hand from her arm.

"Excuse me? You're the one who grabbed my arm! What's up with you?" Jean pointed out and Narumi sighed in frustration.

"I only grabbed your arm to stop you from running off like you always do when you're upset." Narumi explained. Jean looked at him in silence for a moment. Without warning she pulled a tube out of her pocket and summoned one of her demons, a being called Lilith.

"What are you doing?!" Narumi shouted and took a step back. He couldn't see the demon, of course, but he knew that she had summoned something. Jean didn't answer him, instead asking her demon to cast Dormina on Narumi. Lilith looked from Narumi to Jean, surprised at her summoner's request.

"Forgive me for asking this but are you sure? From what you've told me, he's not a summoner. Isn't this against the rules?" She asked. Jean just stood there silently. Unsure, Lilith decided to refrain from casting. To both Narumi and Lilith's surprise Jean admitted that she was acting unwisely. She recalled Lilith and sat down on the couch, leaving Narumi to wonder why she had almost set a demon on him. He walked over to her.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her. Not looking up, she mumbled a reply. "Come again?"

Frustrated Jean looked up and told him she didn't know why.

"Lilith? Oh right, that's the name of your demon isn't it? Why did you sic it on me?" Narumi asked her and she just shook her head again.

"I don't know what I'm doing! I'm all messed up inside and I keep making an idiot of myself! First I kill someone then I almost hurt my friend. What kind of summoner am I supposed to be?" She stood up and was about to leave when Narumi stepped into her path.

"Hey you're not an idiot and you are a summoner. I know it and you know it. Don't keep beating yourself up about what you had to do." He said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really I think I'm a summoner? I mean I know I'll never be as good as Raidou but…"Jean said and Narumi smiled.

"Well he has been training since he was pretty young. Maybe not as good as him but you're already pretty impressive in your own right." Narumi admitted and Jean rolled her eyes.

"Thanks. That's very encouraging." Jean said.

"Sorry. I'm not being very helpful today, am I?" Narumi answered and Jean smiled in response.

"No its okay. We've both had a rough couple of days haven't we? Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever catch a break." Jean replied and Narumi had to agree.

"At least now, with Lobo behind bars and Dark summoner Narumi dead," he cringed when he saw the look on Jean's face "we might actually have time to take it easy."

"I hope so. Every time I think we're safe, something happens." Jean answered. Narumi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Yeah I hear you. Fingers crossed we'll be fine." Narumi said, taking his hand away from his head. To Jean surprise his fingers came away bloody.

"Whoa, you're bleeding! Let me see your head. "Jean said, hurrying over to him. Standing behind him Jean reached up and touched the scab on Narumi's head. As soon as she touched the wound, Narumi flinched slightly.

"Sorry! I guess asking if it hurts is a dumb question, huh?" Jean commented.

"Gee you think?" Narumi grumbled in response, earning a laugh from Jean. Trying to be as careful as possible, Jean tried to stop or, at the very least, slow the bleeding. Eventually she realized holding her hand against his head was just stupid. Taking her hand away, Jean ran off to get a bandage, cloth, anything to stop the bleeding. Narumi just stood there, looking slightly bemused. Soon Jean returned holding a clean cloth, a bandage and a coffee cup.

"The cloth and bandage I get but what's that for?" Narumi asked, indicating the cup.

"Warm water. I'm going to see if I can stop your head from bleeding. If I don't clean the gash it might get infected." Jean explained. "Could you sit down on the couch?" She asked. Narumi walked over and sat down careful on the couch. Jean joined him and sat down beside him. She placed the cup on the table opposite and dipped the cloth in the water. As she went to place it against Narumi's head, he flinched. Jean rolled her eyes in amusement and pointed out that she hadn't done anything yet. He let out the breath he had been holding in and answered, somewhat sheepishly, that he thought she had.

"You'll know when I have." Jean said and touched his head. This time he didn't flinch and Jean proceeded to work on his head. After a while the bleeding seemed to be subsiding and so she took the cloth away. She began to wrap his head. Lost in her own thoughts Jean was caught by surprise when her friend spoke up.

"Are you done?" Narumi asked suddenly and Jean almost dropped the cloth in surprise.

"Um yeah. Yeah it's done." She stammered and Narumi raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong? You sound kind of nervous." He asked her.

Jean mentally shook herself and dropped the cloth in the cup, watching the water slowly turn crimson.

"Not really nervous. Just a little out of it today." Jean said and Narumi turned his head to look at the summoner.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Narumi asked and Jean nodded. "Because you look kind of…lost."

Jean shook her head but Narumi could see he was right. He tried to ask her again and Jean stood up suddenly, knocking the coffee cup over. Before either of them could stop it, it slid off the table and hit the floor. Jean flinched as it shattered.

"Crap!" Jean almost shouted and knelt down to retrieve it, almost immediately slicing her thumb open on a shard. She gasped and pulled her hand away, wincing in pain. She sat back on the couch and watched her thumb start to bleed. Silently Narumi reached over and gently took her hand. Jean tried to pull away but he held on. Giving up she watched him rip a strand from his own bandage and firmly but gently wrap her injured finger. When Narumi had finished he looked up and noticed Jean staring at him.

"Is something wrong or are you just admiring the view?" He asked and when Jean didn't answer he grinned. "Hello, earth to Jean? Are you in there?" Jean eventually looked up at him and Narumi saw, to his surprise, that she was blushing. Slightly confused he asked if he had said something to embarrass her. Before he could react she leaned in and kissed him. Still confused Narumi nonetheless returned the kiss. When they both came up for air Narumi smiled.

"Wow. Now what was that for?" He asked her and Jean actually smiled back.

"I've wanted to do that for ages now." She told him and he laughed. He was still laughing when Jean leaned in and kissed him again, his laughter dissolving in silence as her lips met his.

End of chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jean couldn't believe it; for the second time she had kissed Narumi! Well actually the third time, forth if you count the kiss on the forehead which she didn't. Jean had agonized over kissing him if he didn't feel the same way she did. To her amazement he hadn't pulled away from her, even going so far as to kiss her back. When they broke apart for the second time he leaned forward and pulled her into an embrace.

"I guess Tae was right." Narumi said amusement clear in his voice and Jean asked what he meant, still wrapped up in his arms. "She told me a while back that I might be in love with you. I hate to admit it but she's right."

"I think I just saw a pig take flight." Jean commented and leaned back slightly, looking up at his face Seeing the obvious confusion on his features she explained it was just something people said when something out of the ordinary happened. "Like you agreeing with Tae, such as."

"Now that's an expression I haven't heard before." Narumi said and Jean shrugged, striking him in the head. He yelped and let go of her, reaching up and rubbing the side of his face with a palm. Off balance, Jean only just managed to stop herself face planting into Narumi's lap.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Narumi stopped rubbing his face for a moment and glanced at her.

"Yeah I'm alright. Sorry, I kind of let go of you didn't I?" He asked her.

Jean rolled her eyes. That's starting to become her trademark, Narumi thought to himself.

"Well let's just say if I hadn't stopped myself, I would have ended up with my face in your lap." She pointed out.

"Would that have been so terrible?" He said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Jean said, mock offended by the comment although the slight smirk on her face gave away her amusement. Feeling his face flush, Narumi tried to apologize.

"Oops. That wasn't what I meant exactly." Narumi said.

"Oh yes? That what did you have in mind?" Jean replied, staring at him and Narumi blinked.

"I really don't know where we're going with this conversation." He responded, making Jean laugh.

"Okay then I'll let you off the hook. Next time I won't hit you in the head. Though if you annoy me, I can't make any promises." She said and Narumi put his face in his hands.

"Geeze, you're annoying. Do you know that?" He grumbled and Jean smiled up at him.

"And that's what makes you love me." She answered.

"Yeah. Though sometimes I wonder..." He said and taking his hands away from his face, he smiled at her.

"Wonder what..?" Jean started and before she could finish the sentence he pulled her forward. Any comeback Jean had in mind froze on her lips when she realized that she was now sitting on Narumi's lap. Narumi noticed the surprise on her face and chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny, Shouhei?" Jean asked and Narumi commented on how cute she looked now, moving towards her and pressing his lips against hers. This time she felt his teeth grind on her lips. As soon as her confusion had worn off she started to kiss him back. Then an idea popped into her head and she pulled away. Before Narumi could ask what was wrong, he felt her lips pressing against his neck. Whatever he wanted to say instantly cut off as he gasped. With a slight grin Jean worked her way up from the bottom of his neck, along his throat and up to the base of his chin, only pausing when she felt Narumi tremble. He muttered something under his breath, which Jean didn't catch.

"Come again?" She asked and the detective moved his head, looking up at her.

"D..damn. Just damn." He managed and Jean smiled at him, then proceeded to start kissing his neck all over again. He groaned this time and closed his eyes. After what seemed like an age Jean stopped what she was doing and took his head in his hands. She grinned at his face where a faint blush had risen.

"You okay?" She asked, amused as he stared back at her, his amber eyes somewhat glazed. When he didn't answer her, Jean started feeling a little concerned. Eventually he spoke.

"Are you just teasing me or something?" He asked her, his voice trembling somewhat.

"No, why do you ask?" Jean replied and gently took her hands away from his face. He sat back for a moment and Jean became aware of his heartbeat. It seemed to be beating more rapidly than it had only moments ago.

"Because you keep stopping what you're doing and my poor heart can't take it." He told her and Jean gave a small smile in response.

"Not getting old on me are you Narumi?" Teased Jean and Narumi gave a gasp of mock outrage. Jean ignored him, knowing full well he knew she was joking, and started to nibble his right earlobe. Narumi buried his face into Jean's shoulder trying not to make a sound .It worked…right up until Jean begin to lick his ear and he couldn't help uttering a moan. So caught up in what they were doing, they didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. Even when the footsteps stopped abruptly in that very room, they were completely oblivious. It wasn't until there was a sudden burst of light when they both looked up. Standing a few feet from the room was Tae, holding her camera.

"Don't let me interrupt." Tae said a huge grin on her face. Jean and Narumi both stared at her in silence before they snapped out of their daze. Looking more annoyed than embarrassed, Jean slowly and carefully extracted herself from Narumi's lap, who shook his head to clear it.

"Ever hear of knocking, Tae?" He asked the reporter.

"Tried that actually. Also tried coughing and calling out but I guess you two were a little preoccupied." She added. "At least the camera worked though."

"Please don't tell me you took of photo of us…" Narumi began, going bright pink in the face.

"Making out? Yep got it all on camera." Tae told him and he groaned in frustration. Jean stood up and straightened her summoner's outfit.

"Calm down Narumi. Tae wouldn't do that…would she?" Jean replied. When Tae didn't answer her even Jean looked worried. After letting her friends stew for a minute or two she made them a deal; she wouldn't print the photo if they told her what had happened in their case thus far.

"As long as you don't publish the photo, Narumi and I will tell you what we know. Sound good?' Jean said and Narumi agreed, if only to get rid of the photo. Of course Raidou had entered the agency only moments ago and had heard everything.

"What's this about a photo?" He asked, his lips parting in a smile. That quickly disappeared a moment later. Startled Tae almost dropped her camera, which Raidou managed to catch. He stared at it for a few moments, curious then handed it back to Tae. Gouto looked at Jean and asked just what had happened while they had been absent. She just answered that it was a long story. One that she didn't feel like telling until she got her thoughts in order. Excusing herself she went to the bathroom to wash her face, leaving Narumi to face both Raidou and Tae. Gee thanks Jean, he thought to himself.

"So what exactly happened while I was in Shinoda?" Raidou asked, noticing that Narumi was trying to avoid looking at him.

"Nothing happened." He said, feeling uncomfortable. Before Raidou could question him further, Jean reentered. She sat down on the couch, far apart from Narumi, and saved him by answering the summoner's question.

"When we got back, I was upset over what I had to do. He comforted me and made me feel better, even after everything I've done to him and everyone else. I guess I let my emotions take over and one thing led to another. That's pretty much it." Jean explained.

"Wait that's it? That's not very detailed." Tae said, frustrated. "Why were you upset?" And Jean looked pained. Narumi reached over and took hold of her hand. Jean gave him a sad smile in response.

"I killed someone, okay? Another summoner who tried to make Narumi shoot himself. He tried to murder Narumi but I stopped him. That's why I didn't give you any more details. It's not something I wanted to talk about." She explained and closed her eyes, trying not to start crying. Tae looked shaken and apologized, seeing how distraught her friend was.

"No its okay, Tae. In a way I'm glad. I saved Narumi's life and I'll never forget that. Not now, not ever." Jean said opening her eyes and everyone could see the strength and determination in her face. Tae nodded and asked if there was anything she could do to make up for bringing up a painful memory.

"Nothing I can think of. " Jean said and Narumi squeezed her hand a little tighter, impressed by how strong she was.

"There's one favor I can think of." Tae spoke and told them to forget this ever happened. She also promised to destroy the photo. Feeling a little better Jean asked Raidou and Gouto what the Herald had said about the news of Dark Summoner Narumi's death.

"The herald thanked us and you for helping protect the Capital. With Lobo in the Yatagarasu's custody, the Capital is safe. At least for now anyway." Raidou told them and Jean frowned.

"For now? That's a comforting thought. Still for now we're at peace so I guess I have to be thankful." She said. She scratched her head with her free hand and gave a yawn.

"Sorry. That came out of nowhere." Jean commented and Narumi could see how tired she was.

"Maybe you should go to bed early." He suggested and Jean went to argue only to yawn again.

"Okay, you're right. I call the couch." She said, rubbing her eyes. After letting go of her hand Narumi stood up and left to get her some blankets and a pillow. Tae politely excused herself and when Raidou offered to walk her home, seeing as it was getting dark, she accepted and they left together. Once they were gone Gouto leapt up to the desk and sat down.

"I didn't want to speak up in front of Raidou but what exactly happened between you and Narumi? I could hear you two from just outside the door." He commented and Jean tried not to blush.

"Nothing really. We just kissed, that's all." Jean answered. Gouto just shook his head.

"Uh huh." He replied, not really believing that for a second. Narumi chose that moment to return and noticed the silence in the room.

"What's wrong? It looks like something's on your mind." Narumi said, handing her the pillow in his hand.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about before." She told him and noticed the faint blush appear on his cheeks. "I meant about this case being over, not that." She added, shaking her head in amusement.

"Don't do that to me. I thought you were talking about, well you know." Narumi coughed and Jean cocked her head to one side.

"You can say it, you know. We're all mature adults here. Some more so than others." Jean said, placing the pillow at one end of the couch.

"Yeah I know that. It's just, um..." He started and tried to explain what he meant.

"It's not something you want to discuss between anyone other than the two of us, right?" Jean asked him and he nodded. "That's fine but everyone already knows something's going on. Plus Tae did walk in on us kissing so it's a bit late to hide that fact." At that Narumi grimaced.

"You just had to remind me. Though she did promise to destroy the photo so I guess we're safe." Jean didn't have the heart to tell him that she might have said that as a joke. Feeling her eyelids getting heavy, Jean finally decided she was ready for bed. As soon as she lay down Narumi gently placed a blanket over her. He asked her if she needed anything else but Jean thanked him and told him she was fine. Before he headed off to bed he heard her call out "Good night". With a smile he returned it and went back to his room for the night, Jean watching him silently as he disappeared. She hadn't let on to her friends that she was feeling uneasy. The case isn't over, she thought, because there's still the matter of me getting home. Jean had wanted to bring that issue up earlier though after what had happened between her and Narumi, she just didn't have the heart to tell him she was feeling homesick. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jean awoke to the sounds of footsteps. Her eyes still firmly shut she tried to work out who was in the room with her. It didn't take too long for her to figure out when she felt someone touching the top of her head. Without opening her eyes she asked just what he thought he was doing. Narumi gave a slight gasp and let go as Jean opened her eyes. He was standing next to the couch, looking a little embarrassed at having been caught fiddling with her hair

"I thought you were asleep." He said as Jean sat up and stretched. She asked what that had to do with anything and Narumi couldn't t really come up with a reasonable answer for that, leaving him feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it. It just took me by surprise." Jean answered, rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and her eyes settled on the dining room table. She noticed there were several plates and cups set up.

"Hungry?" He asked Jean. Before she could reply her stomach growled and she nodded.

"I thought so. Is toast and coffee okay with you?" He asked and she nodded, climbing to her feet. As soon as she had washed her face she joined Narumi at the table, who was in the process of reading his paper. Realizing Raidou and Gouto were nowhere around, she asked where they were.

"They left earlier this morning. You might not believe this but the Herald showed up and enquired about you." Narumi explained, looking up from his paper and taking a sip from his coffee cup.

"What did she want from me?" Jean asked, taking a slice of butter toast and chewing on it.

"I'm not really sure myself. It has to be important for the Herald to leave the Nameless shrine though. Something to do with you being a summoner I guess." He told her, returning to his paper. Jean considered this for a while. Eventually something occurred to her.

"I just had a thought. Do you think that the Yatagarasu want me to work for them?" She asked Narumi. He considered this for a moment and then shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Well that's very helpful Narumi. Thanks." Jean said and Narumi raised an eyebrow.

"How should I know what it's about? I'm not a summoner, as you once pointed out." He reached for a slice of toast as he spoke and started to eat it.

"I said I was sorry. Will you stop bringing that up?" Jean replied, finishing her toast and starting on another. An uncomfortable silence filled the air; Narumi went back to his paper while Jean ate her toast. When Raidou returned he found his friends sitting at the table, completely ignoring each other for some unknown reason. Gouto looked at them both, wondering what they were arguing about now. He stared up at Raidou, wondering what had happened this time. Raidou coughed and they both turned around.

Seeing Raidou, Narumi asked what the Herald had wanted with Jean. Out of the corner of his eye Raidou noticed Jean looking at Narumi, a frown on her face.

"I spoke to the Herald. The Yatagarasu wants to know if you would help protect the Capital. As an official summoner." Raidou told them and Narumi choked on his toast. Concerned Jean reached over and whacked him on his back, dislodging the offending piece. Coughing, Narumi's eyes started to water and he wiped them with his sleeve. Once he could breathe properly again, he asked Raidou to repeat what he had just said.

"The Yatagarasu wants Jean to work for them." Raidou said again, knowing full well what would happen next. Narumi stood up from the table, looking furious.

"Are they nuts? Jean's not going anywhere." He almost shouted. He started to pace the room, quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up again, his voice calmer. "She's been through too much danger and suffered enough for me to let her get hurt again."

"Narumi." Jean said, touched that he cared that much about her. Of course he was well aware that she was control of her own life and not him. Still it was nice to know he's worried.

"You know that Jean can make her own choices. We have to let her decide." Raidou said and Narumi just glared at him. Standing up, Jean walked over to Narumi and placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

"If I can help in any way I'll do it." She said and Narumi tried to argue with her.

"What if something happens to you?" He said, feeling helpless and Jean told him she'd be careful. Seeing the look on his face, she tried to reason with him. He refused to budge and Jean glared at him, her teeth clenched together.

"Why won't you listen to reason?" Narumi said, just as mad and Raidou spoke up.

"How about this? Jean takes one case and we see how that goes?" He suggested. Narumi nodded, actually happy with that compromise. Jean reluctantly agreed and asked what kind of case to take.

"How about the first one that comes along?" He answered.

"Alright then. As soon as we get a call, I'll take the case." Jean responded and so began the first day of being a summoner for the Capital. Or so she thought anyway as it didn't turn out the way she had hoped or planned

End of chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

After breakfast that morning, Jean waited patiently for her first case, only for the hours to drag by and the phone to remain silent. Noticing the bored look on her face, Narumi asked if there was anything he could do. She looked at him from the couch and asked if there was something she could do to occupy her time.

"I know it's not much but what about helping with the dishes? "He suggested and she agreed, at least until the phone rang. Walking over she turned on the tap and started to fill the kitchen sink with hot water. As she did Jean noticed just how quiet it was in the office. Once the sink was half filled, she carefully placed the dishes in the water and grabbed a towel. Alternating between washing and drying, she wondered where Raidou had gone. Gouto, who was lying on the desk, told her that he had left to tell the Herald what they had decided. With a nod she went back to the dishes, quietly humming to herself. Eventually the dishes were done and as she went to put them away, Jean realized she wasn't really sure just where they went. She walked back into the office, intending to ask Narumi, only to find him missing. She called out and getting no answer, asked Gouto if he'd seen him leave. Gouto informed her that Narumi had been heading for the roof only a few minutes ago. Thanking him, she was just about to go after her friend when the phone chose that moment to ring. Grabbing a pad and pencil from the desk draw she grabbed the phone mid ring. Jotting down the name, address and problem she told the caller she's be there in the next few minutes, replaced the receiver and hurried out the door. Gouto watched her go and wondered what Narumi would say when he returned. The sun was starting to set by the time Raidou returned. When he found Narumi looking frantic, he asked what was going one

"What's going on?" He asked and Narumi said something about Jean vanishing. Gouto looked up from his spot on the desk and casually told the summoner that Jean had left hours ago after the phone had rung. When he tried to tell Narumi this, the older detective asked how he knew.

"She wouldn't leave for any reason except a case. She probably got a call and rushed off. In her excitement she probably didn't think to tell you." Raidou said and Narumi seemed relieved. Right up until there was a flash of lightning outside that lit up the entire room in a brilliant flash of light. Racing over to the window he peered out and was shocked to see angry black clouds enveloping the sky. Then the heavens opened and it started to pour. Narumi stared out the window for a few seconds then leant his forehead against the window.

"It never rains but it pours." He muttered to himself.

"She'll be fine. You have to stop worrying about her so much." Raidou said and Narumi turned to face him.

"I just can't help feeling like something'll go wrong. Heh if Jean were here, she's scold me for being such a wet blanket." He replied. He turned back to the window, trying to see out. There was another lightning strike and then a loud rumbling could be heard from outside. Between the lightning and thunder Raidou, Narumi and Gouto combined didn't hear someone enter the building. As the door to the agency slowly opened, all three looked towards it. Wiping the water from her face, a very wet and bedraggled looking Jean asked if someone could hand her a towel.

A short time later…

"So how did it go?" Narumi asked, as Jean tried to dry her face as best she could.

"I did manage to find the demon that was causing the fires. I spoke to it and it actually apologized for all the trouble it had caused. It had only just learned how to use Maragi and so it was practicing. Unfortunately it caused some minor damage to a building and, scared at what it had done, ran away. I eventually tracked it down and convinced it to join me as an ally. In the end I told the client that it had been an accident and the one who caused the fire turned himself in." Jean explained.

"Probably wouldn't have believed it was a demon anyway." Narumi cut in, watching her.

"I did say that Jean would be fine." Raidou pointed out and Jean grinned.

"You were worried about me? " Jean commented. She shivered suddenly, water beginning to drip down her neck. With a frustrated sigh, Jean told her friends that she was going to take a hot shower and try to get warm. Narumi handed her a towel then realized Jean had nothing to change into apart from a torn up dress or a bloodstained t-shirt. Jean had come to the same conclusion and was about to forgo the shower altogether when Narumi had an idea. Going to the closet he rummaged around and soon came up with a shirt and pants, part of the original suit he wore during the Soulless army case file. Minus the butter stains of course. Wordlessly he handed them to Jean and she took them gratefully. Thanking him, Jean disappeared into the bathroom. After turning on the taps in the shower she got undressed and stood under the spray. She wasn't in there for more than a few minutes when everyone heard her scream. As a group they raced towards the door. Worried Narumi had almost barged in when Raidou stopped him and instead called out, asking if she was okay. After a moment or two they heard the water being turned off. To their relief Jean called out and told them that the water had suddenly gone from hot to freezing. That's why she had screamed, having been taken by complete surprise. Standing just behind the door, she managed to wrap herself in a towel. It's always something, she thought to herself, and called out that she'd be out soon. Hurriedly she dried herself and got dressed in record time. As soon as she emerged, now dressed in Narumi's shirt and pants, she noticed Raidou and Narumi both standing in the hallway. Puzzled she asked them what had happened.

"We heard you scream. I thought something had happened." Narumi answered, looking a little shaken. "Please don't scare me like that." Jean was about to make a joke but thought better of it, seeing just how worried her friends looked.

"I was just surprised. You'd freak too if it happened to you." Jean commented and Narumi snorted, pointing out that he didn't scream. Instead of making a sarcastic comment, Jean decided to just let it drop. Taking a seat on the couch she tried again to towel dry her hair. While she did this, she noticed Narumi looking more than a bit stressed. He seemed preoccupied by something.

"Is something the matter?" She asked him and he jumped, startled. That took everyone in the room by surprise. When he did speak, Jean noticed how he didn't meet her eyes.

"Sorry, I guess my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?"

Jean could tell something was bothering him and she wished he would just come out and say what was on his mind. Gouto then explained that Narumi had been scared that something would happen to her. That threw her through a loop. Wondering why, Jean soon realized that she had taken off without so much as a note.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of her mouth. "I should have told you where I was going. I could have, at the very least, told you that I was out on a case." Narumi just nodded and seemed happier now that Jean had apologized. Everything at the agency was back to normal. Sadly the peace only lasted until the following morning.

Narumi had actually woken up just before sunrise that morning and was watching the morning sun light up the sky. Feeling more at peace then he had in weeks, he dressed and headed down the hallway. As he was about to walk into the office he heard a noise. He stood there, still as a statue as he tried to work out where it was originating from. Whatever it was, it seemed to be coming from the office. Careful he stepped forward and leaned in slowly to peer into the room. That's when he saw Jean sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. He was just about to ask if she had heard anything when she sneezed without warning. Concerned he moved towards her. As he stepped closer Narumi noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the pallor of her face. Once at the couch he sat down beside her and asked what was wrong. Jean tried to answer and this set off a coughing fit. He leaned over and started rubbing her back. Eventually the coughing subsided and Jean managed a thank you, her voice no louder than a whisper. Narumi placed his palm on her forehead and found that she was burning up with a fever.

"You're sick." He said, his hand still on her forehead and Jean narrowed her eyes, as if to say "Gee, you think?". She tried to speak and found herself unable to utter a word. Narumi asked her a question and Jean pointed to her throat. Not understanding, Narumi again asked the same question. This time she placed her index finger on her throat, hoping he would get the message. Still unsure Narumi was about to repeat himself for a third time, which would have earned him a smack in the head, when Raidou finally walked in and told him what Jean had been trying to explain.

"She's lost her voice, Shouhei. That's why she keeps pointing to her throat." Narumi stared at her for a moment then went pink.

"Oh so that's why she hasn't been answering me. My mistake." Narumi said and Jean rolled her eyes. She went to stand up and he put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from standing. Jean tried again and found she was unable to push him away. Noticing the confused expression on her face, Narumi explained that she was probably weak from her illness. Jean gave a slight nod, all at once feeling helpless. Somehow reading her thoughts Narumi removed his hand.

"You're not useless. You just feel that way because you're sick. "He said and Jean looked at him, surprised that he knew what she was thinking. She lightly tapped her forehead, seemingly asking him if he could read minds. Not sure what she was trying to say, Narumi looked towards Raidou. He said that Jean was asking if Narumi could read minds now. Narumi laughed slightly, shaking his head before remembering it was only Jean who couldn't talk. Unable to laugh at him, Jean poked him in the head as if to say he was an idiot.

"I think I know how to help." Narumi said and went to his desk. When he found a notepad and paper he rejoined Jean. Handing them to her, he asked if she could write down what she wanted to say. Jean jotted something down then showed it to her friends. Right at the top of the pad she had written the following:

**Good idea Narumi. Even if it's a little late.**

As soon as Narumi had read her words he shrugged. Raidou gave a slight smile and Gouto was impressed that Jean could be sarcastic even on paper. Narumi stood up and asked if she needed anything. Thinking for a moment she wrote something down and handed the pad to him.

"A glass of water. Thanks." Narumi read aloud. He nodded and walked over to the sink. As he did Jean stood up and stretched. As she did Jean started to feel lightheaded. Noticing how pale she looked Raidou asked if she was feeling alright. Jean made an attempt to speak but nothing came out. Narumi had just returned with her water when he saw how pale Jean's face was.

"You don't look so good. Maybe you should sit down." He suggested as he placed the glass on the desk and started towards her. To his disbelief Jean's eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she started to fall towards the floor. Narumi rushed forward and managed to catch her in his arms. He carried her over to the couch and set her down. Gently shaking her shoulder and getting no response, Narumi wondered what to do. Raidou pointed out that she had most likely passed out due to her fever and probably just needed some rest. Narumi agreed but couldn't help feeling worried. Unable to wake her he decided to just let her be.

"I guess there's nothing I can do for her until she wakes up. Wish I known how sick she was." He sighed.

"It's just a cold, Narumi. Don't get so worked up." He said and Narumi actually glared at him. To both Raidou and Gouto's surprise he stormed out, heading for the roof. Raidou watched him go and Gouto wondered what was the detective's problem was. Meanwhile Narumi was pacing back and forth on the roof of the Gin= building, angry at Raidou and himself.

"How can he be so calm? I mean, Jean just collapsed like that. Doesn't he give a crap about her?" He said aloud. As he paced he realized that he was probably overreacting. He stopped pacing for a moment and wondered what he should do.

"Not much. Just keep checking on her until she wakes up. It's only the flu. I think." He said and then shook his head. "Maybe I should just try and calm down. But she's unconscious." He started pacing again, unable to figure out what he should do. He was still there when Raidou joined him.

"Stressing yourself out isn't helping. I know you're worried about Jean and this doesn't help." He said and Narumi stopped in his tracks. After a moment or two he apologized for storming out. Deciding to check on Jean, even if he couldn't do much more then make her comfortable, he left the roof and headed back inside. Raidou followed him a short time later.

End of chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Several hours passed and Jean remained unconscious. This started to worry Narumi and he was already on edge. He had been keeping an eye on Jean from the moment he returned to the office and so far she had remained motionless. When he went to check on her this time, however, he noticed that her fever had subsided. So why is she still passed out, he wondered to himself. He reached over to touch her head when she moved slightly.

"Jean, can you hear me?" He said. Getting no response, he tried again. This time he heard her groan and move her head. Taking his hand off of her head, Narumi gently but firmly shook her shoulder. To his relief Jean opened her eyes. For a moment she seemed confused. She looked around the room and then focused her eyes on him.

"Narumi?" She whispered and tried to sit up. Narumi placed a hand on her back and helped her sit up. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, Jean tried to ask something. Narumi leant down and asked her to repeat that.

"What's going on?" She asked again, still feeling under the weather but glad her voice was back.

"You fainted hours ago. You've had me worried." Narumi answered.

"I did? I don't remember doing that. How long was I out?" She asked and was taken aback to hear that she'd been out for more than eight hours. "No wonder you were worried about me." Jean went to sit up and was confused when Narumi stopped her.

"Maybe you should rest a bit longer." He suggested when Jean attempted to stand a second time. A little annoyed Jean eventually stayed where she was. She still felt weak.

"I'll get you something to eat." Narumi said and started to head for the kitchen only to stop in mid step. "Oh man, I just realized something. I don't have anything." He looked embarrassed and Jean shook her head.

"It's okay. You've probably been looking after me this whole time anyway." Jean said and Narumi nodded slightly.

"I guess but I usually don't forget. What's up with me?" He replied and Jean actually laughed. Taken by surprise Narumi could only stare at her. Eventually Jean pointed out that he was worrying too much.

"What do you mean by 'worrying too much'?" He asked her and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well you are freaking out about me and not having gone shopping. Correct me if I'm wrong so far." She said and Narumi sighed, motioning her to continue.

"You're also treating me like an invalid when I only have the flu. Before you get bent out of shape, I'm grateful you took care of me. Don't get me wrong. But I want to you to back off a bit and take some time off for yourself." She finished and noticed a somewhat confused expression on his face.

"Back off? That's a bit much, isn't it? I take care of you and that's the thanks I get?" He replied and without another word walks toward the coatrack. As he retrieves his hat Jean asks what he was doing.

"To take a break, what's it look like?" Narumi mutters and walks out the front door.

Sitting on the couch, taken aback at Narumi's response, Jean wonders what she said to make him walk out like that. It's at that point that Jean realizes she had basically told him to leave her alone.

"Smooth move. Now he probably thinks I'm a bitch. Great." She said out loud.

"I wouldn't go that far." She heard a voice respond and was startled to see Gouto sitting on the desk.

"Man, did you have to sneak up on me?" She asked the cat, rubbing her eyes. Walking over to her, Gouto shrugged.

"Sorry. Anyway why'd you go and get rid of Narumi like that? The man has his faults but he does care about you. Much as it pains me to admit, he is a good guy. I can't believe I just said that." He said and Jean gave a sad smile in response. Seeing how miserable she looked, Gouto sat down on the floor and looked up at her. "Hey he'll come back. He always does." He said.

"Hopefully." She whispered and stood up. Feeling stronger than she had before, Jean wrapped a blanket around her and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gouto asked, standing up.

"To find Narumi and apologize for what I said." She answered, reaching for the doorknob only for someone to open the door at the exact same time. Jean stepped backwards just in time, the door just missing her face. Standing there she was more than a little surprised to see Narumi. Still holding onto the doorknob he blinked down at Jean.

"Um oops?" He said and Jean shook her head. Moving aside Jean watched as Narumi closed the door and turned around. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to come up with some way to explain his earlier actions. Noticing the lost look on his face, Jean coughed to get his attention. When that didn't work she placed a hand over his, causing him to focus on her.

"Narumi, what's really bothering you?" Jean asked him and Narumi was silent for a moment. Unable to answer her, he tried to avoid her gaze. Getting nowhere fast, Jean narrowed her eyes at him. Thinking she was still mad at him from earlier, Narumi tried to apologize. No longer angry, Jean tried to tell him that he didn't need to but he wouldn't listen.

"I know you're still angry at me and you have every right to be. You only wanted me to take a break and I walked out on you." He stopped speaking and tried to gather his thoughts. It didn't help that his head felt kind of fuzzy. Jean tried to ask him something which he didn't quite catch.

"Is something the matter? You seem kind of distant." She asked. When he didn't answer her straight away Jean moved towards him. Wondering why his couldn't explain himself better Narumi was caught by surprise when Jean pulled him into a hug. For a moment Narumi was silent than he spoke up.

"Not that I mind this or anything but why are you hugging me?" He asked.

"You looked like you needed one. Plus I feel pretty bad about before. Sorry." Jean answered, still gripping him tightly. Eventually he returned the hug and Jean noticed that he was trembling slightly. Jean went to speak up, to ask if he was sure he was alright, when he sneezed without warning.

"Oh hell no." He muttered.

End of chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Narumi let go of Jean and rubbed at his nose. Jean, concerned, stepped towards him and gently touched his forehead. Feeling somewhat under the weather he didn't seem to notice, instead he was looking past her.

"I hate to tell you this but I think you've caught my flu." She told him. Instead of answering her, Narumi continued to stare at something behind her. As soon as she noticed this, Jean turned around and tried to work out what had his attention. There wasn't anything there and so she turned back to him.

"What are you looking at?" She asked and again gets no response. Giving up Jean decided to get Narumi to move to the couch. This time she tries tugging on his jacket sleeve to get his attention and he actually looks at her, wondering what she's doing standing there.

"When did you get here?" He asked and Jean rolls her eyes in frustration. She continues tugging on his arm and he finally gets the message; she wants him to follow her. Letting go of his sleeve Jean heads towards the couch, Narumi close behind her. Once there Jean points to him then the couch. For a few seconds Narumi seems confused then he finally sits down. Taking off the blanket Jean drops it on the armrest of the couch.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" He asked her and Jean just stared at him. In the silence that followed Narumi began to feel uncomfortable. Soon he notices that Jean has a worried expression on her face and asks her why she keeps staring at him like that.

"I feel awful." She responds. Thinking she isn't feeling well, Narumi goes to stand and get her to sit down instead. As soon as he tried to stand he felt the strength go out of his legs. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Jean managed to get him back onto the couch without him falling over. Once he was settled Jean sat down beside him.

"Whoa, I feel kind of funny. It's like my head's in a fog." Narumi commented, rubbing the bridge of his nose. From Jean's vantage point she could see he wasn't well. He was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. Leaning over and lightly touching his forehead, Jean could feel sweat running down his neck and face. Trying to work out what to do Jean was caught by surprise when Narumi took her hand away from his face and leaned towards her. Intending to kiss her he instead he over balanced and almost toppled off of the couch. Jean only just caught him time, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him backwards.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I was trying to kiss you. Guess that didn't work out to well, huh?" He replied earning him a stare from Jean.

"Man you have a one track mind don't you?" Jean answered and stood up. When Narumi tried to follow she shook her head. "You need to rest. You're sick in case you hadn't noticed. For your own sake please stay put while I get you a glass of water." Before he could protest she walked into the kitchen. Giving up Narumi slipped off his shoes and dumped them on the floor and started to take off his jacket. This proved to be too much for him to accomplish as he soon discovered. He managed to slip one arm out of the sleeve and was in the process of removing the other arm when he became stuck. He struggled to free himself only to become more tangled up in his jacket as Gouto watched on in amusement. When Jean returned she found Narumi looking sheepish, his jacket somehow wrapped around his head. Leaving the glass sitting on the desk she moved to help him. After a struggle she managed to free him. She draped the jacket over the couch and asked how in the heck he had gotten tangled up.

"I was trying to take my jacket off. I don't really don't know how I got caught up in it." He explained. With a sigh Jean sat down beside him and plucked his hat from atop his head. "I can take my hat off fine, thank you very much." He told her. Jean snorted and pointed out that she wasn't taking any chances. Returning to the desk Jean reaches down and retrieves the glass of water. When she turns around she finds Narumi sitting on the couch where she left him, now completely motionless. Concerned she quickly drops his derby onto the desk and hurries over. As she kneels down in front of him Gouto can see just how worried she is.

"Narumi?" She whispered as she looked up at his face. To her relief she finds that he's sound asleep. "Man, how does he do that?" Standing up she reaches for the blanket she discarded earlier and drapes it around his shoulders. Brushing a loose lock of hair out of his face she stands up.

"That man never listens does he?" Gouto commented.

"You tell me. I haven't known him as long as you and Raidou." Jean points out, fiddling with the glass in her hand. Know there's not much else she can do for him Jean leaves him be.

"What are you going to do now?" Gouto asks suddenly. At this point he's lying on the desk watching Jean.

"About what?" Jean asked looking back at him.

"What Raidou asked you earlier? You know, about working for the Yatagarasu as a summoner." He told her. Jean didn't want to admit it but she hadn't really considered what it would mean if she did take the job. She was still a little overwhelmed by her first case. Even though it had ended with her success and gained her a new ally, she wasn't sure if this was the right move for her. Seeing how troubled Jean looked, Gouto told her to think about it. In the meantime Raidou was all the protection the Capital needed. Stretching he let himself out the door, leaving Jean to her thoughts.

Sometime later Jean was shaken out of her daydreams by someone entering the front door. Thinking it was Raidou she climbed to her feet, only to almost topple out of her seat. Realizing her legs had gone numb from just sitting at the desk she tried to rub the pins and needles out of them. As she did this her visitor walked in. It was Raidou, who saw her sitting behind the desk.

"What are you doing over there?" He asked her as she rushed over.

"My legs fell asleep and I couldn't walk for a moment. How about you?" She answered, stretching her feet as she stood there.

"Bad news I'm afraid. I was just on my way back to the Capital when I spotted someone. I didn't get a good look but I have the feeling it was Lobo." Raidou told her and Jean took a step back, her expression one of disbelief.

"Lobo?! I thought he was locked away. How did he escape?" Jean asked, her voice trembling. When Raidou saw her eyes leave him he looked over and saw Narumi. Sitting in the same spot as before, he was still dead to the world.

"What happened while I was gone?" Raidou asked and Jean looked back at him. Getting her thoughts together, she explained the events leading up to now.

"That's basically it. Well that and now Narumi's caught the flu from me. I just can't win." She finished and glanced at Narumi again. Raidou noticed how lost she looked and patted her on the shoulder. A little surprised Jean looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it. I think you're doing a pretty good job as a Summoner for someone that pretty much got thrown into the deep end from the start. Narumi would say the same. If he was awake of course." He told her and Jean felt herself smile at that.

"I suppose so. So what do we do about Lobo? He'd better not come back here because I'm ready for him. If he does, he'll get a blast of Hellfire for his troubles." Jean commented and judging from the expression in her eyes Raidou didn't doubt it. Raidou was about to comment on that when they both heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from Narumi. Jean hurried over to him, worried something was wrong. Finding him still in the same place as she had left him, she was about to leave him when she saw him shiver. Concerned she reached down and felt his forehead. His fever had gone down a little but not enough. If he's still feverish why would he be cold? As she considered this he shivered again. Completely out cold he moved slightly, slumping onto his side. The blanket that Jean had draped over him started to slip so Jean grabbed it and pulled it over Narumi. Oblivious Narumi continued to shiver. Deciding to help in any way she could so she went to the closet and grabbed half a dozen blankets. This should help, she thought to herself, as she started to walk back. As she did the blankets she had draped over her arm started to slip. Noticing she needed help Raidou walked over to her and offered his help. With a grateful thank you she handed half the blankets over and rejoined Narumi. As she spread them over his body Narumi started to shake less. Once she retrieved the rest of the blankets and finished covering him over, Narumi had stopped shaking completely. Satisfied she moved away from him and asked Raidou what the next course of action should be.

"Well I'm going after Lobo and you're staying here. In case you've forgotten you're still sick." He answered and Jean tried to protest. When she sneezed he raised an eyebrow and she agreed to stay behind.

"Fine. I'll wait here. Kick Lobo's butt for me okay?" Jean told him and he nodded. Moments later he and Gouto had left. Jean watched him leave and couldn't help the growling dread she felt. Dark Summoner Narumi was gone so why did she feel like something bad was going to happen.

"Must be this damn flu messing me up." Jean muttered to herself and went to get a glass of water. At the sink she sneezed again and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt, only stopping moments later as it dawned on her that she had borrowed it from Narumi. Add that to the growing list of things that have gone wrong today, she thought to herself. Now her nose felt blocked up and she was afraid to sneeze in case her head might explode. Filling a glass half way she wandered back over to Narumi and stared down at him.

"At least you don't have to deal with this. I feel like crap." She grumbled and heard a strange sound. It sounded like a cross between a cough and a sneeze, to her anyway. She coughed and as she watched Narumi began to stir. His eyes opened and focused on her.

"Good morning." Jean said as he slowly sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Good morning to you too. Where am I?" He asked still a little groggy. As Jean walked over and sat down on the armrest he did a double take. "Wait, how long have I been out?" Jean saw the horrified expression on his face and laughed, almost spilling the glass.

"I was just kidding Shouhei! Calm down." She said and he grimaced. "You've only been asleep for a couple of hours. Oh and you're still in your office."

"Geeze don't scare me like that! I really didn't need that." He grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, I promise I won't do that again. Anyway how are you feeling?" Jean asked as Narumi coughed.

"I can't get my thoughts together and my nose is completely stuffed up. Other than that I'm just dandy." He answered, sneezing. Jean leaned over and touched his forehead.

"Well your fever's gone. That's something I suppose." She muttered and Narumi snorted. Or tried to. With a blocked nose all he managed was to start coughing again. Jean removed her hand and rubbed his back.

"Thanks, cough, for that." He said and Jean grinned.

"Try to breathe through your mouth. It helps." Jean told him and he seemed confused. "Trust me on that." Narumi wasn't so sure but he didn't feel like arguing. Finally noticing the half dozen blankets lying on him, he shifted a few.

"Where did all these come from?" He asked and Jean explained that she had put them there.

"You were shaking and I thought you might have been cold. I guess I kind of went overboard." Jean said and Narumi gave a weak smile, touched.

"You did that for me? Wow. And you're sick too." He said and Jean blushed slightly. She stood up and started to pace.

"Maybe. Though I did give you my flu so I'm responsible." She reasoned. "Plus I was worried about you." She added and stopped in her tracks. Why did I just say that, she wondered? Narumi watched her as she stood apart from him, silent. Gathering her thoughts she spoke up.

"What I meant was, well, you're probably sicker than me. I mean, worse off. Man I don't know what I'm saying." Standing beside the armrest Jean started feeling a little dizzy. Noticing how pale she looked Narumi spoke.

"You look like you're about to keel over. Take a load off before you collapse." He said and motioned for her to sit beside him, even moving over so she had room. Against her better judgment she did so, glad to be taking a break. Truth be told she was feeling faint. Leaning over Narumi retrieved a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. To his amazement she actually leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Feeling any better?" He asked and when she didn't answer he glanced down at her face, worried. To his relief she was sound asleep. As he watched her Narumi felt his own eyelids grow heavy and he yawned. As he started to drift off he felt the presence of someone nearby. He tried to stay awake to work out who it was but too exhausted he dozed off.

End of chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

If either Summoner or detective had been awake they would have seen Raidou and Tae walk in carrying several grocery bags. Just inside Tae paused and had to grin when she saw Jean and Narumi asleep on the couch together. She pointed this out to Raidou who looked over at them, a faint smile on his lips. Setting the bags down the table Tae asked Raidou if he'd told them about Lobo's escape.

"Jean knows and I don't think she's told Narumi." Raidou explained and started to unpack. Tae walked over and started to put the groceries away.

"Do you think you should tell him?" She asked, setting a bag of coffee beans onto the table. Raidou mulled this over for moment and shook his head. "Why not?"

"Knowing Narumi he'll do something crazy like take on Lobo himself if I tell him. Frankly I'm not sure what we should do." Raidou said, putting the rest of the groceries away and turning around. "Never thought I'd say that."

With a laugh at that Tae walked over to the pair and looked down at them. Both were still out cold. Tae leant down and for fun, poked Narumi. When he didn't respond she flicked his nose. Narumi waved a hand in front of his face and moved closer to Jean. Giggling Tae reached over to tug on a lock of his hair when he grabbed her wrist, opening one eye and staring at her.

"Hi. How are you?" She asked as he let go and she stood up. Narumi closed his eye for a moment and asked why she was here.

"That's kind of rude. For your information I was helping Raidou with his grocery shopping." At that Narumi opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing Raidou watching their exchange, he asked if that was true. Raidou just nodded and ask if he wanted a coffee.

"That would be great." Narumi said and went to stand up. This proved to be a problem when Jean, still asleep, buried her head in his shoulder. Trying to move without waking her, Narumi overbalanced and ended up on the floor. Woken by the thud, Jean opened her eyes and saw him sitting there, a pained expression on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked him, trying to wake up. Narumi climbed to his feet and rubbed his behind.

"Nothing other than the fact I fell on my ass." He said and Jean smiled. She sat up and scratched her head, wondering how he had ended up on the floor.

"She kicked you out of bed, huh Narumi?" Raidou said, earning himself a stare from all three. "Couldn't help myself." He added, pulling his hat down slightly to hide his grin. Shaking his head in disbelief Narumi tried to come up with a comeback. Racking his brain he couldn't think of one. Instead he gave up and started for the kitchen, his head still in a fog. When he disappeared into the hallway Jean asked Raidou when he and Tae had gotten back.

"A few minutes ago. Of course you two were dead to the world." Raidou said, pouring several cups of coffee for the group. Taking a mug from Raidou, she took a sip and started to wake up. Caffeine, isn't it great? She thought to herself. When Narumi returned he was wiping his face with a towel.

"Much better. Now where's that coffee?" He asked and Raidou passed him and Tae a cup each. Taking a mouthful he sighed happily, starting to feel like his old self. In a good mood he went to ask Jean how she was when he noticed a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. When she sighed he joined her and tried to figure out what was wrong. Unable to meet his eyes, Jean muttered something about Lobo. Curious he asked her to repeat what she had just said and she lifted her head up.

"He escaped." She said and Narumi almost dropped his coffee. Sitting down beside he tried to laugh. "You're joking. Right?" When Raidou confirmed what she said was true, he closed his eyes. After a long silence, he opened them again and Jean was shaken by the anger in his voice. "How?"

"Yesterday. I don't know all the details but he escaped and that's all we need to know." Raidou answered and watched as Narumi stood up. Jean wasn't really surprised when he said he was going after the summoner. Of course Raidou would stop him, she thought and was shocked when the summoner didn't try and change his mind.

"We're all going after him. I have a plan to finish this once and for all." Raidou told them.

"I'm game. How about you?" He asked Jean who nodded, unable to understand what had just happened. Narumi agreed, left wondering why Raidou hadn't tried to stop him. Tae asked why she wasn't included and Raidou told her that this summoner had sided with a psychopath so it wasn't a good idea for someone unarmed to be present. Shaken and trying not to show it she agreed, making them promise to give her an exclusive when this case was finally closed.

"So what's the plan?" Jean asked climbing to her feet.

"Lobo doesn't know that Dark summoner Narumi's dead so we can use that to our advantage." Raidou said and Jean cringed slightly. Reaching over Narumi took her hand and squeezed it, silently comforting her. She squeezed his hand back, thankful that he was still there for her. As Raidou spoke, Jean started to feel the same dread from before. A feeling that something, somehow, would go wrong. Mentally she scolded herself for thinking that. I should be focusing on this plan and not on some stupid feeling. Once Raidou had finished, Jean and Narumi both understood; Narumi would dress and pretend to be the dark summoner. Getting the same outfit proved a bit more difficult until Jean told them just to get a black suit similar to what Narumi was already wearing.

"I think if the guy's as crazy as his superior, it won't really matter. " She pointed out. Both men had to agree; it made sense. By the time they managed to get a matching suit and hat, it was well after sunset. Deciding to try this plan tomorrow, Raidou walked Tae back to her home leaving Narumi and Jean alone.

"I'm worried." Jean spoke as soon as they left.

"Worried about facing Lobo again?" He asked and Jean furiously shook her head.

"No! I'm worried that someone's going to get hurt." She replied and was taken by surprise when the detective pulled her into a hug. Once her initial shock wore off she hugged him back. When they broke apart, she actually smiled. "What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed one. Like what you did for me before." He told her and she nodded. Noticing how worn out Jean looked; Narumi took her by the arm and steered her towards the bedroom.

"Bedtime I think." He said and Jean looked puzzled. Noticing the expression on her face, he asked what was wrong.

"Pardon? What do you mean?" Jean said and it took Narumi a moment to understand what the problem was. When he finally figured it out he blushed.

"Whoa! What did you think I meant? You and I…oh crap." He said and Jean giggled. "What kind of mind do you have, dollface?"

"Excuse me but you're the one who said it, not me." Jean answered. After a brief pause Narumi gave a grin.

"What, are you offering?" He said, making Jean laugh. The shock having worn off, Narumi started laughing too. When Gouto showed up he found the two in near hysterics and wondered what joke he'd missed.

"You two seem to be in high spirits. What happened?" Gouto asked Jean. When she finally stopped laughing she repeated what Narumi had said to her. Gouto chuckled and told her not to be too offended. Only hearing a series of meows, Narumi remained oblivious to the jab at him.

"When did you get back? I bet Raidou's wondering where you've been." Narumi said looking down at Gouto who jumped onto the desk. Ignoring the detective he padded over to the windowsill and peered outside. Not too far away Gouto saw someone standing in the street. It looked like a man but Gouto couldn't see him too clearly from where he was. Watching the cat Jean wondered what he could see. Before she could react Gouto hissed and jumped outside, causing Jean to run over. To her relief he had landed on some boxes just underneath the window. She called out to him but he apparently didn't hear her, racing off into the distance. Narumi told her not to worry.

"He does that from time to time. He'll come back." He said and Jean nodded. She couldn't help wondering just what it was that had made him take off like that.

Morning came and when Gouto didn't return she started to panic. When Raidou showed up not long after Gouto had run off, she asked him if he'd seen the cat.

"No. Don't worry though, he'll show up soon." Raidou had said. By the time he did return Jean was frantic. As soon as he saw the worried expression on Jean's face, Gouto told her he had found their missing summoner.

"Is that why you ran off like that?" She asked and he nodded. Raidou told Narumi that Lobo was close by and he frowned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get him!" He exclaimed and grabbed his hat and coat. Before they could stop him Narumi was out the door.

"What happened to the plan?" Jean shouted and raced after him, Raidou and Gouto close behind. That's what I'd like to know, Raidou thought. A short distance away Narumi spotted Lobo standing in the middle of the street. Quickly Narumi ducked into an alleyway and peered around the corner. Lobo seemed to be searching for something, or maybe someone. Just then Jean, Raidou and Gouto joined him. Standing just behind Narumi, Jean asked what the plan was.

"The plan? Right, it's..Um.' Narumi started then scratched his head. "I don't know." Jean groaned in disbelief.

"So you just rushed out here with no idea on how to catch him? Wonderful, Shouhei." She said and Narumi turned his head to stare back at her.

"What? So I don't have a plan, so what? I'll think of something. And why do you call me 'Shouhei' when you're mad at me?" He shot back. Raidou stepped in before an argument started.

"We're supposed to be fighting Lobo, not each other remember?" He reminded them and they both agreed to finish this argument later. Turning back Narumi asked if anyone had any ideas.

"What about we drag him into the dark realm and take him out there?" Jean suggested.

"Okay but how?" Narumi pointed out. In response Jean summoned Fenrir. She whispered something in the demon's ear and it nodded. It leapt from their hiding place and rushed at Lobo. Caught off guard he dodged and the group ran at him. Suddenly surrounded he did exactly what they had hoped; he started to disappear into the dark realm. As he did everyone lunged forward and were pulled in with him.

Moments later they were in Dark Tsukudo Cho. Standing apart from Lobo, Jean and Raidou readied themselves for a fight. Even Narumi pulled his gun, even though he wasn't sure if it would be very effective against a demon. Lobo watched them, keeping his distance. When he spoke Jean felt a chill run down her spine.

"So we meet once again. I bet you were pretty shocked when I managed to escape, huh? Bet you thought I'd just sit by while you ruined my master's plans? Fools, all of you! Once I find Summoner Narumi we'll be unstoppable." He laughed and Narumi spoke up.

"Heh, what plans? Your master's gone. So much for your grand plan." When Lobo's face paled he realized what he had just done. "Oh hell."

"You killed him?! Who did it?" He shouted and pulled his gun. "Did you do this, Raidou Kuzunoha the fourteenth? You bastard!" Fenrir growled and was about to rush him when Jean stepped forward.

"No, it was me. Bet you didn't think I could do it huh?" Jean taunted him and Narumi's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?" He whispered. Instead of answering she took another step forward. Confused and furious Lobo aimed his gun at her. Before they could react Lobo pulled the trigger. In the same instant Fenrir collided with the summoner, sending him flying. He hit the ground and didn't get up. Everyone turned and looked at Jean. She stood there in the silence that followed. To her surprise she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. As they watched her shoulder started to bleed. She clamped a hand over it to try and stop the blood flow. Narumi reached her first and yanked his tie off, wrapping it around her injured shoulder. Before she could react he scooped her up into his arms. In pain and a little dumbfounded she didn't speak, continuing to hold the wound closed. Gathering his thoughts, Narumi asked Raidou to carry on without him and started searching for the nearest exit, Fenrir close behind. As soon as he left, Raidou checked on Lobo only to find him dead from a broken neck.

"It must have happened when Fenrir slammed into him. I guess there's nothing more we can do here." Gouto said. With a slight nod Raidou agreed. Back in Tsukudo Cho Narumi was making his way back to the agency, holding a bleeding Jean in his arms.

"We're almost there. Just hang on okay?" He said and Jean told him she was fine. Really. Of course her shoulder hurt like hell but she didn't want to worry him. When they got in the door, which took longer than normal as Narumi had to open the door and hold onto Jean, he carefully set her down on the couch. Jean watched as he pulled up a chair from the table and sat in front of her. Fenrir padded over and stood nearby, watching over her.

"Let me have a look at that." He said. Up close Narumi could see just how deep it was. The gash was about 6 inches wide and bleeding constantly.

"I'll have to stitch it up." He said and Jean moved away from him, looking scared. Noticing the look on her face Narumi sighed. "Sorry but I have to. Otherwise it'll keep bleeding and probably get infected. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Still not sure, Jean moved a little closer. Standing up Narumi left to get what he needed, leaving Jean alone with Fenrir. When he returned he was carrying a small bottle, a box and several rolls of gauze. Setting them down, he took another look at Jean's shoulder. After hesitating a moment Narumi opened the box and took out a small syringe. Seeing it Jean cringed. "If you want I could take you to a doctor maybe. "He suggested and Jean shook her head slowly.

"No. They'll probably wonder how I got shot and I don't want to explain that. Plus I trust you." She said and Narumi cracked a grin.

"Okay then. If you're sure…" He said and she nodded again. "Alright then. This might sting a bit." Taking a moment to swab the wound with alcohol and prep the syringe, he got Jean to move onto the edge of the couch. Hesitating for a brief moment he punctured the skin of Jean's shoulder with the needle and started to inject the anesthetic. Jean cried out in pain and Narumi looked at her face.

"I'm fine. Just..keep going." She gasped and he nodded. He gave her another injection and she gasped again, gripping the couch cushions with her right hand. When Narumi finally removed the needle he checked the wound again. It had almost stopped bleeding thankfully so now all he had to do was clean it and stitch it back together.

"How are you holding up?" He asked and Jean just nodded. Raising an eyebrow he asked her again.

"Okay then I actually feel like crap. You happy now?" She gasped and he smiled down at her.

"Now that I believe. I won't be long now. Hold on a bit longer okay?" He told her and she managed a smile. While they waited for the anesthetic to take effect, Narumi asked Jean to talk to him.

"About what?" She said, fighting to stay awake.

"Anything you want." He replied as she blinked.

"I think you've already asked me that before. Not long after we first met." She answered and Narumi seemed confused. "It was ages ago so you probably don't remember it."

"Right I did forget that. What was I asking you anyway?" He said as he touched the wound. "Feel anything?" When Jean shook her head again, he started cleaning the wound with the gauze while talking to her. He didn't let on but he was worried about her passing out. To his shock Jean asked if he'd get on with stitching her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Just tell me if you feel sick or something." He told her and she managed a sad smile.

"Okay." She whispered and Narumi set to work cleaning the wound. Thankfully the bullet had missed any arteries and bone, meaning he didn't have to dig around for a bullet. That wouldn't be fun for either of us, Narumi thought to himself, as he worked. Eventually the wound was clean so he started threading a needle. At this point Jean had wrapped a blanket around herself, feeling cold and watched on as Narumi started to thread the needle through her skin. Pulling the thread taut Jean watched as the wound closed. As soon as he had finished, he removed the needle and checked up on Jean. He noticed that all the color had gone out of her face and that she was breathing unsteadily.

"Hey you okay?" He asked as he set the needle down on the table. "You need to stay awake. I'll get you something to drink okay, just hang on a sec." He jumped to his feet and hurried into the kitchen.

"Are you okay, summoner?" Her demon asked and she tried to nod, only to start feeling woozy again. Before she could stop herself, she passed out and slumped onto her side. Fenrir padded over and nudged her with his head. When he got no response he growled, worried. He looked towards the kitchen, hoping the other human would be able to help her.

"Would tea be okay?" Narumi called out. Getting no response he returned to the office, only to find Jean lying on the couch. Racing over to her, Narumi tried to shake her awake. Even calling out her name got no response. "Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have left you." Giving up on waking up the summoner, he decided instead to leave her on the couch. He spread several blankets over her still form and grabbed one of his pillows. Propping her head up, he wondered if she'd be alright. It was at that moment that Narumi came up with a brainwave. Pulling the blankets off of his bed, he arranged them into a makeshift bed for himself so he could keep an eye on his friend. Taking another look at his friend, he sighed in frustration. If only he'd shot me instead, he thought to himself.

End of chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A bright light was the first thing Jean noticed when she woke. When she opened her eyes the next thing she noticed was that she had a throbbing headache. With a groan she struggled to sit up, only for her injured shoulder to flare up. Gasping in pain, she clutched her injury.

"Are you alright summoner?" A familiar voiced asked and Jean was startled when Fenrir padded over to her.

"Oh I'm okay. Sorry I didn't send you back to your tube. "She said and Fenrir nodded. Reaching into her pocket she produced said tube and recalled him. Holding the tube in her right hand she returned it to her pocket and attempted to sit up for the second time. This time she succeeded. Sitting there, she looked around the room. Other than her, it seemed empty.

"He wouldn't have just left me here by myself. Would he?" She wondered out aloud. When no one spoke up, Jean realized she had been left alone. Heaving a sigh, she climbed to her feet. Surprisingly other than her headache and the constant throbbing in her shoulder, she felt pretty good for someone who had been shot. Deciding to get some fresh air Jean walked over to the front door, only to find out she was locked in as soon as she tried to turn the doorknob. In frustration she kicked the door and pushed it with her shoulder but it wouldn't budge. Angry she rushed over to the desk and dug around for a key. After several minutes Jean shoved the desk drawer closed. "That bastard. I can't believe he locked me in. Who does he think he is?" She muttered under her breath. Eventually she realized that he must have taken the key with him. Nothing I can do but wait for him to get back I suppose, Jean thought to herself as she walked back over to the couch. Boy, is he ever going to get an earful when he gets back.

When Narumi did return some hours later, the first sight that greeted him was Jean who was glaring at him. He locked eyes with her for a moment and then rolled his eyes. Taking his hat off he left it on the coatrack and then turned to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Jean turned away from. With a shake of his head he walked over and sat down beside her. Still furious with him Jean went to stand up only for Narumi to place a hand on her shoulder. "Wait a second." He said and she sat back down, this time meeting his eyes.

"You left me. Here on my own. No note, no explanation, nothing." She said, the glare gone. After an uncomfortable silence Narumi spoke up.

"I only left you because I had to. I had to speak to the Herald and Raidou was on another case. I was afraid that you would go looking for me and something would happen to you." He explained and Jean frowned at him.

"How could I possibly be worse off then I already am? I've been clawed up twice, almost died once and been shot. Have I missed anything?" She shot back and Narumi glared back at her suddenly.

"You could have died for real this time!" He yelled back at her, all control lost in an instant and Jean looked surprised. To his horror he felt tears threatening and he hurriedly stood up. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself down. It was at that moment he felt two arms encircle his waist.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Jean said, resting her head on his back. When he didn't speak she thought maybe he hadn't heard her. It was then he placed his hands over hers.

"Me too. I just can't help worrying about you. I know you can take care of you keep reminding me. I just want you to be safe." He replied and Jean squeezed his hands, causing her injury to flare up again. This time she managed to keep from crying out by gritting her teeth together until the pain passed. Of course when Narumi asked her something, she answered him without thinking.

"Pardon? No offence but I have no idea what you're on about." He chuckled, causing Jean to let go of him. He turned around as Jean rolled her eyes at him.

"I forgot that I had my mouth closed okay." Jean pointed out, trying to act offended and failing miserably. She couldn't help laughing as Narumi's expression went from happy to worried. "I'm just kidding, Shouhei." Narumi shook his head at her, not sure how to react.

"Is this always how you act towards someone who wants to protect you or is it just me?" He asked, moving past her. Once he was seated at his desk, he turned his back on her. Jean started to wonder if she had said or done something to offend him somehow. Of course Narumi was thinking roughly the same thing, just vice versa. Instead of just asking what he had done wrong, which would have been faster, Narumi sat there and tried to work it out by himself. Jean stood there in complete silence for a few minutes until, fed up with doing nothing, wandered over and sat down on the desk. Hearing something behind him Narumi spun around in his chair, only to find Jean sitting only inches from him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you sitting on my desk?" He asked her as Jean moved closer, watching him. Getting no response Narumi stood up, moved his chair closer and sat back down. The instant he sat down, Jean's hand shot out and grabbed his tie, pulling his head forward towards her. Narumi was dumbstruck by how fast she had moved and just stared back .After a full minute of silence between the two, Jean moved forward again until she was almost nose to nose with the detective, moving her hand up and down his tie. Finally working up the courage to ask what she was doing, Narumi opened his mouth to speak, only for Jean to yank the tie forward, causing Narumi's face to be pulled forward with it. At the same time, Jean moved forward, closing the gap between them and kissing him square on the lips. Caught off guard once again, Narumi didn't react. Realizing that he isn't kissing her back, Jean releases him. Letting go off his tie, Jean moves back slightly, gauging his reaction. Eventually he shook his head and moved back, a slight grin forming on his lips.

"What was all that about? First you're mad at me and now this." Narumi said, straightening his tie.

"Why do you think, Shouhei?"She said, climbing off the desk. "Is it too hard to understand that I..." Before she could continue they both heard a knock at the door.

"Hang a second." Narumi said, climbing to his feet and heading for the door. Just as he reached the door it opened and Tae walked in.

"Afternoon you two. I though I'd just drop by and tell you that something's happening in the Capital. Oh and I thought I'd better knock after last time." The reporter said, earning a groan from Narumi, who buried his head in his hands.

"You just had to bring that up." He grumbled. That's when her words hit him and he uncovered his face. "Hold the phone, what's happening in the Capital?" He asked, serious all of a sudden.

"Calm down, Shouhei. I just thought you would have heard already." Tae answered, wondering why the color had drained out of his face. "The portal...hole...thing's shown up again." She added. To everyone's disbelief he grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming too. This could be the story of the century!" Tae called out, hurrying after him.

"Wait a second, I'm going too!" Jean called out. To her shock he whirled around and growled at her to stay put, a cold expression etched into his features. Without another word he left. Tae looked at Jean, as confused as her about Narumi's cold behavior then raced after him. Jean watched them go, confused and more than a little hurt that Narumi would act that way towards her. A short time later Jean headed for the hallway, her mind made up. Once she found her long forgotten bag, she started to pack.

End of chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

While Jean was packing, Narumi had just arrived and was staring at the portal 'thing' that Tae had told them about. As he stared at it, wide eyed, Tae looked from the portal to him and back again. She was still wondering what had caused him to act so distant to his friend. Realizing that he wasn't going to tell her when he was good and ready, she nudged his arm. Getting no response she cleared her throat.

"Huh?" Narumi started, finally noticing Tae standing there. "When did you get here?" Tae rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you kidding me? I've been here the whole time. Anyway this is what I wanted you to see. Plus ask you something." Tae told him.

"Yeah what's that?" He asked glancing back at the portal for a moment.

"Why did you go and hurt her like that?" Tae asked him and he scratched his chin, confusion clear on his face.

"Hurt who? What are you going on about?" He said and Tae elbowed him in the ribs. He gasped and glared at her. "What was that for?!"

"You moron! I'm talking about Jean! You pushed her aside again. I'll be pretty amazed if she ever forgives you." Tae told him, turning her back on him. Narumi just stood there, trying to work out what she was going on about. That's when he remembered telling Jean to stay behind.

"I only wanted her to be safe." He muttered to himself. Tae turned back to him, hearing the sorrow in his voice.

"Then maybe you should tell her that." She said and he nodded. Turning on his heel, he left and started for the agency. Watching him go, Tae wondered if Jean would still be there.

Meanwhile back at the agency, Jean had just finished packing her things and was standing up when Narumi burst through the door, breathing hard. Holding her bag in front of her, she glared at him. Catching his breath, he hurried towards her and Jean took a step back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, reaching for her bag. Moving away from him, Jean pulled her backpack on and gasped as her shoulder flared up. Her bag slipped from her grasp as she took a breath and tried to will the pain away, feeling light headed. Narumi stepped forward and tried to help her, causing Jean to push him away. This proved to be a mistake and she fell to her knees, feeling like she was going to pass out. Seeing how pale she looked, Narumi sighed and helped her to her feet. Jean didn't try to stop him. Once he had gotten her settled onto the couch, he stared to unwind the bandages on her shoulder.

"Ow. What are you doing?" She asked her voice shaky. Narumi looked up from her shoulder for a moment and told her that he needed to check her injury. She nodded slightly and he went back to work, taking great care not to jostle the wound. As soon as he had removed the bandages, Narumi frowned. Noticing the expression on his face, Jean asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing really." Jean raised an eyebrow at that, earning a smile from the detective. "Okay, okay. You've torn your stitches a little. I can fix it but it's going to hurt." He told her. "Plus I have to clean the wound again."

"Just do what you have to." Jean answered, instantly regretting her words when Narumi touched the wound. She gasped and Narumi stopped what he was doing, looking up at her face with concern. Jean had broken out in a cold sweat, blood starting to trickle down the length of her arm.

"You still with me?" Narumi asked. Jean just shook her head and told him to get on with it. Narumi sighed and grabbed some clean gauze. As gently as possible he started cleaning the wound, trying his best not to cause her any undue pain. But as gentle as he was, Jean couldn't help crying out when he started to re-stitch her shoulder. Every time she gasped Narumi winced and tried to finish his stitching as fast as humanly possible, trying not to cause her anymore undue pain. Even though he was being as gentle as humanly possible, Jean couldn't help utter a cry when he touched a particularly sore spot. To her relief Narumi finally finished. That's when he realized that he'd left the bandages behind in his haste to help his friend. Jean must have sensed his discomfort and tried to smile down at him, almost like she was trying to say that she'd be alright for a few minutes without him. Giving her an embarrassed smile he stood up and practically raced over to the desk drawer, opened the drawer and grabbed the bandages all in one swift motion. Hurrying back to Jean, he sat down beside her and careful began to rewrap her shoulder. As he worked, Jean kept her eyes on him. She was still feeling light-headed from the blood loss and was having some trouble keeping awake. Once Narumi had finished, he looked up at Jean. That's when he noticed how her gaze was fixed squarely on him.

"How do you feel?" He asked her and Jean gave him a thumbs up, trying not to keel over. He rolled his eyes, knowing full well that she wasn't okay and touched her forehead. He wasn't surprised to find that she was burning up with a fever. "You're sick so I'm telling you to take it easy and rest. I'm going to get you some medicine and..." He stopped when he saw Jean giving him the saddest expression he had ever seen on her. It was like she thought he was going to leave and never come back "I promise I'll be right back. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" Jean nodded, still feeling awful but willing herself to trust him. He nodded. Before he left he made sure she was comfortable on the couch. Narumi practically raced out the door, trying to take as little time as possible so Jean wasn't alone for long. As soon as he got back, he found Jean struggling to stay awake.

With a sigh, he made her a glass of water and handed her two small white tablets. With a slight hesitation Jean swallowed them, moments later screwing up her face at the taste. This made Narumi actually laugh, earning him a glare as Jean drank the water.

"Sorry kid, the look of your face was priceless." He chuckled. Annoyed, Jean put down the glass and flicked him on the nose with her forefinger. Narumi moved back slightly, rubbing his nose as Jean gave him a smirk. "Okay, I deserved that. But I kept my promise so how about keeping yours?" He asked. This time Jean sighed. Truth be told she was feeling pretty awful right now so she took his advice and lay down. In the few minutes it took for Narumi to take the cup to the kitchen and come back, Jean was dead to the world. Well, he thought to himself, at least she listened to me for once. Sort of.

End of chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

chapter 42

While Jean slept, Narumi picked up her backpack. He placed it on the desk and started to pack everything away, only stopping when he realized that it wasn't right going through her things. Instead he left it in the spare bedroom down the hall and went back to check Jean. That's when he noticed she wasn't lying peacefully anymore. Instead he found her tossing and turning, whimpering, her eyes tightly closed. Hurrying over to her side, Narumi knelt and placed a hand on her forehead. Completely oblivious, she continued to cry out and Narumi gently shook her shoulder. No response. Growing uneasy he tried again, a little harder this time. To his relief Jean finally opened her eyes, looking more than a little out of it. She sat up, much too quickly and Narumi placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concern clear on his face. Once Jean finally noticed he was talking to her, she nodded . Of course Narumi looked unconvinced, keeping his hand on her forehead.

"I'm okay. I just have a fever, nothing serious." She reassured him and he finally relaxed, taking his hand off of her forehead. "Why are you getting so worked up?"

"You were crying out in your sleep and I'm worried about you." Narumi explained and Jean smiled at him.

"I don't remember much. Did I say anything?" Jean asked, watching on as Narumi rearranged her blankets.

"Nothing that I could make out. You just sounded like you were in pain." He answered and she sighed. Jean twirled a strand of her hair, thinking, but eventually she shrugged, only for her shoulder to flare up again. "Crap, that was a smart move." She hissed, clutching her bandaged shoulder. Narumi leaned forward and stroked her face, making her feel a little better. The pain soon lessened and Jean rubbed at her eyes, all at once fighting to keep her eyes opened. Noticing how exhausted she looked, Narumi stood and told her to rest.

"And before you try to argue you need it. Seriously you look like the walking dead." He told her and despite feeling awful, she gave a weak laugh. This caused Narumi to raise an eyebrow.

"Come again? What are you going on about?" He asked her as she lay back, trying to get comfortable. Jean just muttered something about telling him later than her eyes closed and she was out like a light only moments later. Scratching his head, Narumi wondered what he had said that was so funny. Then he shrugged and went to get some more blankets for her. For the next few hours he kept a close eye on her if she needed him. Thankfully she slept peacefully and didn't wake up, even when Raidou and Gouto returned. Not even when Tae barged in, accidentally slamming the door. Narumi cringed inwardly and looked over at Jean, only to find her still out cold. Man that girl can sleep through anything, he thought to himself, more than a little impressed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tae said, finally noticing Jean. "What happened to her?" She asked as Raidou handed her a cup of coffee. Walking over to Narumi, he handed one to him as well.

"She's feeling a little under the weather. I had to redo her stitches because she ripped a few. Plus she's got a fever so I told her to get some rest." Narumi explained, after drinking a mouthful.

"Wow. Then she really is sick." Tae commented, meaning it as a joke. For once Narumi didn't respond, his thoughts elsewhere.

"What's up with you today? No smart comment?" Tae asked him.

"No. I was just thinking about...things." He said. Tae looked at Raidou as if asking 'what's wrong with him?'. Raidou shrugged, a little confused himself.

"He's thinking about that portal. If that's how Jean came here, maybe that's her way home. I get it, he's afraid that she'll leave." Gouto said and Raidou relayed the message for Tae.

"So that's it. " Tae spoke up and Narumi suddenly looked pained. Muttering something about getting some air, he went outside. Judging from the expression on his face, Gouto was right. Once Jean had healed up, would she leave them forever?

Outside Narumi was wondering that himself. Would she leave him, that was the question that he agonized over for a long time. On the one hand he was happy for her to get back to her old life...well maybe not happy but he couldn't stop her. On the other he wanted her to stay.

_**I want her happy but I don't want her to leave. Gods, what do I do? Let her go home or get her to stay here with me. Man, did I just admit that I'm lost without her? Geeze I'm getting soft or something,**_Narumi thought to himself. Eventually he decided that he should speak to Jean about once she was well enough and find out what she wanted.

_**I just hope she decides to stay here 'cause I don't know what I'll do if she leaves.**_

With that he went back inside to find his friends waiting.

End of chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

In the next few days that followed Jean started to notice that something was wrong with Narumi. Recovering from her shoulder wound, she had nothing much else to do to occupy her time. At first she the slight mistakes in his work, a word spelled wrong in his case files or a misfiled case file. Soon after even his personality took a hit and he started getting angry or frustrated at the simplest things, muttering angrily to himself. Eventually Jean couldn't take it anymore and once they were alone she called him out over it.

"Just what is your damage today?" She asked and Narumi looked up from his typewriter.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, frustrated and Jean rolled her eyes at him.

"It means, why are you behavouring like this." Jean explained, earning her a confused look. Shaking her head she climbed to her feet. " You know, acting like you have your boxers in a bunch or something?"

"What the heck are boxers?" Narumi asked her as Jean walked over to him.

"Being so angry all the time of course. Raidou's too polite to point it out but you haven't been your usual self lately and I want to know why." She pointed out, sitting down on the edge of the desk.

"I'm fine okay. Nothing's wrong." Narumi answered, returning to his work. Instead of just giving up Jean moved closer to him.

"You're not yourself, admit it." She said and he looked up again with a sigh.

"Since you're obviously not going to leave me alone until I do, fine. I'm not happy and its because of you."

"Why is your mood my fault?" Jean asked him as Narumi stood up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I haven't done anything wrong to you." He walked over to the couch and Jean followed behind him, trying to get him to stop and talk to her. In a sudden burst of anger he spun around.

"You're going to leave me!" Narumi suddenly shouted, shocking both Jean and himself .Embarrassed at himself, he slowly sat down. With a sigh Jean sat down beside him and reached over, taking his hand in her's. He didn't respond, his gaze fixed on the wall to his right.

"I'm sorry. I should have realized what was wrong. Why didn't you tell me that you felt like that?" She asked him. Without looking at her, he muttered something she didn't quite catch. "Pardon?" Shaking his head, he repeated what was wrong.

"So that's why you've been acting so strange lately. I should have guessed what was wrong sooner." Jean said, hoping Narumi would talk to her. Instead of speaking he squeezed her hand and sighed. Completely unsure on how to act Jean just sat there beside him. Lost in his own thoughts, Narumi didn't notice Jean take her hand off of his. Knowing Narumi he won't come out and tell me exactly how he's feeling, she thought to herself. Standing up Jean walked behind the couch and stood right behind the detective. To Narumi's surprise Jean leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whoa...what are you doing?" He stammered and Jean grinned.

"Trying to get you to talk to me. I think that got your attention." She laughed as he stared up at her, blushing a little at how close she was now.

"I guess so. If you want the honest truth, I'm worried you'll forget about me after you go home. The fact that you'll go home and I'll never see you again.." His voice trailed off and Jean's face softened.

"I know I have to go home. Probably as soon as I've healed up. To be honest with you, I'm not looking fowrad to leaving. But I want you to know something, okay? I'll never forget you, not now or when I get home." Jean told him and he actually smiled at her.

"I won't forget you either. Guess I should come clean about something now that we've cleared the air." Narumi told her and Jean looked confused. "Well that portal thing appeared again. I think you're going home sooner rather than later." He added.

"That dimensional rift opened up? Whoa, I thought those two summoners called it here. Maybe they were right. Maybe I called it up to take me home this time." Jean said, letting go of Narumi and standing. Narumi stood up and stood beside her, patting her shoulder.

"I guess the last thing I can do is help you pack." He said, trying to keep the pain he felt out of his face. Jean just nodded in agreement, suddenly feeling torn between staying here and risk never seeing home again or go and maybe never seeing her friends again. Grabbing her backpack from where she had left it days ago, she and Narumi set to work. Both unable to accept that soon they'd have to say goodbye.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The day that Jean was leaving, possibly forever, came all too soon for Narumi. On the outside he pretended nothing was wrong, that he was happy for her but in reality it was tearing him up inside. Secretly he had been hoping that Jean would change her mind and chose to stay with them permanently. Instead the next morning they were saying their goodbyes and Narumi was trying not to tear up in front of his friends. As he, Raidou and Gouto stood outside the agency, Gouto noticed that Narumi was looking like his world was about to crumble.

"You don't want her to leave." Raidou said and Narumi looked over at him, trying to smile.

"No, I'm happy she's finally able to go home. That's the whole point isn't it?" He said and Raidou's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. So why do you look like the world's ending?" Raidou responded and Narumi sighed.

"Maybe for me it is." He replied as he heard the door open. Jean walked out, closing the door behind her, and stepped out for the last time. She, too, had been considering staying here but knew she had to return home. This could be her one and only chance. As they headed for the rift, no one spoke. Jean was trying to keep her emotions in check and so was Narumi. Within minutes the rift was meters from them and they stopped.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jean said and Raidou actually smiled at her.

"For now, maybe." He said and Gouto nodded. To her surprise Narumi was silent, instead looking everywhere except at her. Leaning forward she hugged Raidou and knelt down to pet Gouto.

"Just for the record I think you made a great summoner." He said and Jean smiled. Standing up, she moved to hug Narumi but he stepped back, moving out of range. Feeling hurt, she turned around and headed for the rift. Before she got there, however, she felt someone wrap their arms around her.

"Don't forget about me, okay?" Narumi said, hugging her. Jean laughed.

"Of course I won't, Shouhei." She answered and he let go, stepping back. He was taken completely by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him this time and kissed him. Gouto rolled his eyes and Raidou tried to hide the growing grin that spread across his face. Once they broke apart she grinned and stepped into the rift, waving goodbye. The last thing she saw before she disappeared was the blush on Narumi's face and the huge grin he had.

The End?


End file.
